Kamen Rider Zero-One: Edge of Dawn
by TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere
Summary: Masaomi Kanai had no interest in being transported into another world, unlike her friends and fellow club members Kurogasa and Cody. As it turns out, they were tempting fate. Three college students and two club supervisors in a trip gone wrong leaves them stranded on the continent of Fódlan and given the tools needed to survive. All the while, war looms over the horizon...
1. ZERO-ONE

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Kamen Rider or Fire Emblem. Both are properties of Toei and Intelligent Systems respectively. I do not own any of the characters who appear in this story, except for a few.

Characters Cody Aldrich, Justinia Pierson, Kojiro Yukihara and Kurogasa Kururugi are properties of FF do net authors striberx, Donjusticia, Daemon of Wrath and Fenikkusumaru respectively.

And yes, this story will include Original Characters as Kamen Riders. If you do not like the premise of the story or the inclusion of OCs becoming Kamen Riders, you are free to not read this story. Everyone has their personal taste and are entitled to their own opinions. Trust me, you will not hurt my feelings if you don't want to read this story. That being said, please offer me constructive criticism and no flames, if you would be so kind.

* * *

_The Azure Moon has descended into the abyss…_

As the clouds parted and slowly began to pull away, revealing the blue sky above, the shadows hovering over the battlefield began to recede. To the far west, emerging from the treeline, were several soldiers, garbed in silver steel and blue trims. Some were heavily armored and wielded axes, led by a towering dark-skinned man with a scar. Others rode atop their steeds, taking to either the sky with a blonde woman wielding a spar or riding on the ground with a red-haired man at the helm. The archers, together with a young man with gray hair, marched from behind with several mages, also led by women with orange and blonde hair. Soldiers who were lacking in armor and carried with them a blade followed behind a man with a fierce look in his eyes, hand never leaving the pommel of his sword.

At the head of this army, two people stood together. One was a man clad in dark armor with a blue cross-shaped mark resembling a scar, blonde hair swept back and pulled into a ponytail with somber eyes and a look of resignation about him. In hand was a spear seemingly made from bone, red energy cackling around its tip with a radiant orange glow in the sphere located at the point in which the shaft met the blade. At his side was an armored figure clad in blue-and-white armor, helm resembling that of a wolf while wielding a strange blue pistol in hand.

"This is it…" the blonde-haired man whispered, clutching his spear tightly. "To think this is how our reunion would go…"

"Are you alright, Dimitri-san?" the armored figure asked.

Dimitri smiled weakly. "I would be lying if I said I was... " His smile faded and turned his attention to Gronder Field, which would soon become a battlefield. "Come, Vulcan. It's time we put an end to this."

"...right."

_The Verdant Wind has ceased to blow…_

To the east, another army marched and bore golden colors. Men on horseback followed a man garbed in dark purple armor bearing a rose on his chestplate. Men with gauntlets and bows followed a burly man with rippling muscles and a young man wearing glasses respectively. Those garbed in robes and wielding tomes and primal arts dancing at their fingertips followed a girl with snow-white hair and another woman in elegant blue clothing. A woman bearing autumn-burned hair with a spear and bow at her back led soldiers with an assortment of weapons.

At the head of the army were three people. A woman with pink hair in pigtails marched forward, her once easy-going smile sour and holding the ax in her hand firmly with a fierce grip. Next to her, on the back of a wyvern, was a man dressed in yellow clothes, skin dark and eyes alight with mischief and schemes no longer. Around his head was a bandanna, two braids falling behind his neck. Another was another armored figure, wielding a pistol similar to Vulcan but wearing gold-and-white armor with a cheetah aesthetic.

"As far as class reunions go, this one has to be the worst in history…" the man riding the wyvern remarked, grip on his bow vice-like. "What do you think, Valkyrie?"

The armored figure said nothing, but their silence spoke volumes of what they thought about the present situation.

_The Crimson Flower has begun to wilt…_

To the north, a much larger army made its presence known. With them they brought an air of dread and worry among the other gathered armies. A man dressed in black smiled darkly as he, a woman dressed in red and the rest of the mage corps began to enact their rituals, intending to strike first blood. A man with shoulder-length hair rallied his soldiers with the intent to reach the battlefield first. A group of assassins readied their blades as a foreign woman glared ahead. Archers readied their bows at the command of the nervous but determined woman before them. Armored soldiers readied their axes as their blue-haired commander walked past them, eyes tired and steely. A green-haired man looked on sadly as he and his group of mages prepared for the bloodbath that was to come.

Standing at the head of the army, dressed in red and wielding a large bone-like ax, was a woman with pale skin, icy-blue eyes and snow-white hair, bangs swept to the right and a pigtail done on the right side, cascading down her shoulder. Beside her stood another armored individual, though this one was different compared to the previous two. Their armor was blue and silver, covering their upper torso, shoulders, forearms and legs with a black bodysuit underneath. The faceplate possessed purple eyes, hiding the person's expression.

"We once stood here as students and allies…" the woman murmured as she recalled bittersweet memories. "And now, here we are. Enemies."

The armored individual looked at her. "Do you regret walking this bloodstained path?"

"No." Her expression became fierce, eyes ablaze with determination. "Even if my beloved teacher and my former friends stand against me, I must move forward." She turned to her companion. "And what of you, Ichi-Gata? Do you regret following me?"

Their hand curled into a fist. "The only thing I regret was being unable to save Masao. Other than that… I have no regrets."

"I see…"

As the army prepared for battle, unknown to all combatants present, two more armored figures watched on, one wearing black-and-silver armor over a purple bodysuit with his arms folded over his chest while another watched eagerly, wearing a pink bodysuit underneath white armor.

"Hey, hey! Horobi! It's starting!"

Horobi nodded. "So it is…"

_The Silver Snow has begun to melt…_

To the south, another army approached. Their numbers were significantly smaller than the three armies ahead of them, all clad in white and silver garments and armor. A woman with blonde hair carrying an unearthly blade at her hip walked with a man dressed in armor with a beard, leading a group of warriors wielding axes and katanas. Overhead, a small group of wyverns flew alongside their riders, led by a man with green hair and wielding a silver spear. Not far behind him was a small girl riding atop a pegasus, also wielding a spear and leading her own group of flyers. Closer to the front, archers followed the lead of a woman with a sharp gaze, eyes locked firmly ahead of her.

At the very front of the army, two people stood and looked at the sight in front of them. To the left was a woman with shoulder-length bright green hair and eyes, wearing black attire and carrying a glowing sword. At her side was yet another armored individual, dressed entirely in gold, gray and silver armor. The headpiece bore spikes that resembled a crown, eyes purple and glaring. At their waist was a gold and silver belt with two items sticking out on either side.

The woman stared sadly at the approaching armies. The golden armored soldier looked at her in concern. "You okay, Sensei?"

"I would be lying if I said I was." she confessed. "Five years ago, these were my precious students. And now, they're our enemies. I wish it hadn't come to this."

Beneath the helmet, Thouser grimaced. "You and me both… But, this is what we chose. There's no more turning back for us, no matter how much we want to."

"I know...but that doesn't make me happy."

_And yet…_

Far above the battlefield and high in the sky, far higher than any flier to the point where the clouds hid them from view, a gigantic beast flew through the air and looked down upon the battlefield. It was no ordinary creature, far bigger than any Demonic Beast that roamed the land of Fódlan and resembled a griffon, its body four-legged and covered in feathers with giant wings the size of towers and talons primed to cut through concrete. Atop its back was its rider, a girl dressed in strange attire with shoulder-length black hair bearing white streaks.

"Damn it. We're too late!" the girl hissed. "The fighting has already started!"

**"From the look of things, they're preparing for the first strike."** the creature spoke in human tongue. **"This feels too much like that day… Girl, if I were you, I-"** It was cut-off when the girl leaped off of his back, startling it. **"What are you doing?!"**

"I'm not gonna let them kill each other!"

The girl fell through the air, hair and jacket flapping with the whipping winds. Further and further she descended, despite the fact that she was almost certain to become bloody paste on the ground. With some difficulty, she whipped out a strange belt from her backpack alongside what looked like a yellow cassette tape, slapping the belt around her waist before clicking the button on top of the tape.

**[Jump!]**

She pressed the tape up against the belt's right side.

**[Authorise!]**

The "cassette tape"'s face flipped open, revealing a picture of a skeletal frame of a grasshopper. A yellow light came falling down past the creature, surprising it as it dashed away in fear of being struck. In mid-air, the light formed into what looked like mechanical grasshopper marked in yellow circuits. It let out a cheery cry as it followed after her.

The girl gritted her teeth as she jammed the Progrise Key into the slot. "Henshin!"

**[Progrise!]**

_Everyone is racing after the dawn of a new future…_

Edelgard steeled her heart as she threw her hand out. "Forward, now!"

"Everyone!" Claude bellowed. "Move out!"

Dimitri readied himself for the slaughter that was sure to commence as he roared at his soldiers. "Solders! To arms!"

At that exact moment, a yellow light came crashing down in the center of the battlefield. Dust and smoke was kicked into the air, obscuring everyone's vision. Within the smoke, a faint yellow light could be seen.

**[To-bia ga rise!]  
****[Rising Hopper!]  
****[_A JUMP TO THE SKY TURNS TO A RIDER KICK._]**

The smoke began to lessen, as red eyes filled with determination glowed.

_Just like the man who plucked the fruit of heaven, you cannot change your destiny._

_But you can change the fate of this world!_

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER ZERO-ONE:**  
**EDGE OF DAWN**

* * *

Part I: White Clouds

CHAPTER ZERO-ONE: Jump Up and Rise! The Girl From Another World Became A Kamen Rider?!

* * *

_Northern Europe_

_December 18th, 2019_

Snow descended upon the world in mid-December. Sidewalks and lambs developed thin sheets of ice while lake surfaces were frozen over. Piles of white began to blanket the roofs and streets of the city. Nearly everyone was dressed in heavy warm clothing, scarves and wool coats thrown over their bodies in an attempt to protect themselves from the cold.

The only exception to this, wearing only a leather jacket with a thin scarf, was 20-year-old Masaomi Kanai.

"Achoo!"

Masaomi let out a violent sneeze, nearly falling flat on her face and onto a pile of snow near her. Sniffling and wiping away the snot from her nose, she shuddered and tugged on her scarf in a vain attempt to warm herself up. She had been so tired lately that she had momentarily forgotten what the weather was like, and by the time she realized it she was already wearing clothes that did little to keep her warm. Her pants were thin and her footwear was little more than a pair of ratty sneakers, the jacket barely bigger than her white t-shirt. The only part of her that was warm was her neck, courtesy of her red scarf.

"Why the hell is it so damn cold?" Masaomi muttered to herself as she walked through the halls of the university, once again questioning why the teachers hadn't done anything to fix the heaters. "I get that we're in winter, but come on..."

She sighed to herself. She knew better than to argue with mother nature and simply accepted it for what it was and instead focused on what was in front of her. The semester had just begun, and this would be her final year at the university. Her time here in Europe as a foreign exchange student was nearing its end, and unlike the past few years she spent living in the states, this time she could not deny the wishes of her family.

Masaomi's relationship with her parents wasn't strained or anything like that. It was just that she thought they were too strict. Then again, unlike most children, she had mostly been raised by her uncle since her mother and father were rarely ever home on account of them often going overseas for business trips. Her uncle didn't live by traditions or adhere to most of the societal norms of Japan, having spent most of his life born outside of their homeland. As a result, he managed to rub off on her and grew up to be independent, much to her parent's chagrin.

She could still remember the day when they discovered she had decided to dye white streaks into her hair. She had never seen them so outraged before. At the time, it was horrifying, but looking back at it now she could only laugh upon remembering just how red their faces were.

It was mostly thanks to her uncle that she had achieved an education for a university in Northern Europe. In the admittedly short amount of time she spent here, she made good memories and made a great deal of friends. She was even part of a club here on the campus.

Masaomi went still.

"The club..." Her eyes widened in realization. "Crap! I forgot! The trip is today!"

A few weeks ago, the club supervisor had suggested to the club that they go on a trip out of state. At first, Masaomi hadn't been thrilled by the decision. Namely in part because she was not very big on long trips. She couldn't stand being in a car for several hours or sleep in a bed she had never been in for more than one night. She felt so restless, not helping the fact that she was hyperactive and diagnosed with ADHD. Several things caught her interest in seconds, but they were just as likely to vanish as was her mind finding something new to focus on.

She was not looking forward to the trip, but she couldn't flake out. She was determined to make the best of her last semester here at the university, so she simply gritted her teeth and braced what was to come. On the plus side, at least she wouldn't be alone. Her friends in the club would also be with her.

With that thought of reprieve, Masaomi made her way to the club room, where her friends and supervisor would be waiting.

* * *

The club Masaomi was part of was formed around the start of the previous semester and was still relatively new, comprising mostly of transfers and foreign exchange students. Cultural Studies, as generic as the name sounded, was skirting the line between being an official club and just being an excuse for the students to hang out under the guise of doing activities. While the students did fool around most of the time, the club was still official and they did do actual work, investigating and doing reports about the cultures of other countries and nations. More often than not, Masaomi spent writing about the criticisms and harsh reality of people who arrived in Japan to study, only to severely underestimate just how seriously the people of her homeland took academics.

It was not often to hear stories online about people who came to a Japanese prep school, only to undergo some kind of mental breakdown from the sheer pressure. There were many things to consider, specifically the difference between the courses and material taught in one country and the material offered in the other. Anyone unprepared for this was just begging for trouble.

Masaomi arrived early in the afternoon. She pulled the door open and stepped inside the small room, only to frown when she saw a single person currently in the room. It was a boy her age with messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a heavy pale-yellow jacket sitting over a gray hoodie and faded blue jeans. He was sitting by himself at the center table, reading a book with an animesque design on the cover.

Hearing the door open, the boy looked up from his reading. "Yo."

"It's just you?" Masaomi asked. "Where are the others?"

"They should be here soon." Cody Aldrich, a transfer student from California, told her with a shrug. "Why not take a load off while you wait? It isn't like we've got anything else planned for today."

Masaomi nodded and pulled out a chair from the side of the room.

Cody was one of the first people she met. He transferred from a university all the way out in Monterey due to troubles at home. She didn't know much about it, other than that it involved an argument with his grandfather that ended with him being cut off from any and all financial support. While he was doing well for himself, he didn't speak much about his family. She could tell that he loved his parents, but his grandfather was a touchy subject that she tended to avoid. Even now, she still knew little about what argument they had that had such a negative impact on him.

Regardless of that fact, Masaomi had gotten to know him in different ways. He was a bit of a goofball who tended to get distracted easily, and more often than not he followed his gut. On more than one occasion had he gotten into a fight with another student for one reason or another, be it because the aggressor was a bully or because they were doing something that Cody couldn't stand. However, he was also fiercely loyal to his friends as well. Anyone who had the gall to insult them to his face would be sporting a black eye the next day, even if Cody himself got the snot beat out of him for his troubles.

"So, got any idea what this trip is supposed to be?" Cody asked as he flipped to the next page in his book. "All I know is that it's supposed to be out of state, but I don't know anything past that."

Masaomi shrugged. "Nope, no idea. Pierson-sensei and Yukihara-sensei have been tight-lipped about the whole thing."

"I hope it isn't anything too big and grand." Cody frowned. "I'm not too big on going out of state. Remember what our last trip was like?"

Oh she remembered all right. It was a total disaster, as not only had their luggage somehow not arrived with them, but two members of the club ended up getting food poisoning during the plane ride. If that wasn't bad enough, but the teacher who planned the whole trip to begin with was something of a scatterbrain and unknowingly gotten tickets for the wrong flight. Masaomi would have enjoyed Los Angeles if her friends weren't sick and her baggage wasn't somewhere else. It took them over a week before they managed to salvage the situation.

Needless to say, the incident made the club wary of going out on big trips.

Masaomi fiddled with her phone, going over different news articles that were trending the web ranging from the American President's impeachment to decreasing violence in Afghanistan for the first time in years to a virus rampaging in China. She stopped briefly when she saw a piece detailing about an upcoming competition for aspiring musicians, staring at the article for a quick second before she scrolled past.

Eventually, she looked back up at Cody and looked at the book he was reading. "What are you reading?"

"Hm?" Cody looked up. "Oh, this? It's a light novel. Rising of the Shield Hero, do you know it?"

"Kind of. It's an _isekai_, right? Man, you've been hooked on reading those since our senpai let you borrow Overlord."

"Can you blame me?" Cody chuckled. "Getting taken to another world, become a hero with cool powers, what's not to like? I mean, granted, you would probably have to go through a lot of trouble before you could start living your dream life in another world, but if you ask me, it would be so worth it." A curious look sparkled in his eye as he set his book down and leaned in. "Hey. If you got taken to another world, what kind of life would you want there?"

Masaomi scoffed. "How about one where I don't have to fight for my life? Let me live a normal and peaceful life, somewhere out in the boonies where it's nice and sunny all day long and I don't ever have to worry about some shmuck coming in and screwing it for me?"

"Laaame."

The door leading into the room was thrown open violently as a student barreled his way in. "Sorry! Sorry I'm late! Whew!"

Masaomi and Cody looked at the newcomer. Like them, he was in his early twenties with messy brown hair, the fringe fanned out and eyes cobalt blue. He wore a dark blue hoodie with a dark gray scarf wrapped around his neck. Underneath the hoodie was a white shirt. Most of his messy hair was hidden beneath a black beanie with a design reminiscent to a wolf. His black loafers fit well with his gray sweats.

"Yo, Kuro." Cody greeted with a wave. "What took you so long?"

"I..." Kurogasa Kururugi wheezed. "I was running late. I damn near missed my train! It totally sucked. It really doesn't help the fact that my alarm never went off, so I almost slept in. The only reason I woke up was because my landlord was banging on my door and asking for next month's rent."

Masaomi frowned. "Again? But she just got your money barely a few days ago!"

"She's a vulture, what can you do?" Kurogasa shrugged with an expression that flat out told them there was no helping it. Even so, the two looked at one another in clear displeasure.

"Seriously man." Cody spoke up. "If you need a place to crash, I'd be more than happy to lend you my sofa. I'm fine with sleeping out on the couch for a few weeks, give or take."

Kurogasa shook his head frantically. "No, no way. I can't impose on you like that! Besides, you and the rest of the guys have done so much for me already."

"Dude, come on..."

Masaomi sighed.

Kurogasa was one of the more recent members of the club, having joined a few months ago. They were friends long before he joined the club, though. They met shortly after Masaomi began living in Europe through one of the club's supervisors, Justinia Pierson. They hit it off almost immediately, though at that point Kurogasa wasn't in college. He had actually dropped out of school to take care of his ill mother, taking on numerous part time jobs to financially support them. Unfortunately, tragedy had struck as his mother passed away only four months after they became acquainted with each other. Worst of all was that the financial debts from his parents' deaths quickly caught up to him. He had lost his home, and what friends he did have turned their backs on him. It was only thanks to Masaomi and the others that they managed to pull him out of whatever dark pit he wallowed within his mind.

Cody and Masaomi had done their best to provide Kurogasa with living arrangements and as much financial support they could offer him. On numerous occasions, they even offered him a place at their homes, though each time he politely refused as he didn't want to become a burden. Masaomi understood that he wanted to repay his debts to his friends, as it was thanks to them that he managed to return to college and get back up on his feet. He was still tight on money, but he was doing better than he did when they first met. He was still taking on several part time jobs to make ends meet to get by, and it usually took them strong-arming him into accepting their money whenever he was strapped for cash.

It was heartwarming, Masaomi couldn't help but think. In a way, the club was like its own little family, dysfunctional and questionable parents aside.

"At any rate..." Kurogasa had dissuaded Cody by the time Masaomi returned to earth, though the blonde's face clearly told her that this was not the last time they were going to be speaking about this. "Another reason why I was late was because I ran into Yukihara-sensei and Pierson-sensei. They're waiting over by the parking lot, and the bus is ready to go."

"Seriously?" Cody groaned. "They couldn't have just, I dunno, texted us?"

"Well, they were kind of panicking." Kurogasa smiled weakly. "Apparently, our senpai called and told them they couldn't make it. They both came down with the flu."

"Are you serious? What the hell is it, flu season?!"

Masaomi smiled wryly. "Well, guess that just means we'll have to bring 'em back souvenirs then. Did they tell you where we're going?"

"I think they said we're going to London."

The two sighed in relief. It seemed their prayers had been answered after all. They grabbed their things and left the club room behind, though as Masaomi prepared to exit she paused. An odd feeling washed over her, coming from behind. She looked over her shoulder, and for a brief moment, she could have sworn she saw what looked like an armored figure staring back at her, eyes glowing red.

"Hey, Masao!" Kurogasa called out. "Get the lead out, or we'll leave you behind!"

Masaomi shook her head. the armored figure was gone as if they were never there in the first place. _Was it just my imagination, then?_

She didn't dwell on the matter for long. She closed the door behind her and quickly followed after her fellow club members, unaware that this would be the last time they would see this place for a very long while...

* * *

Masaomi and the club arrived at the parking lot as was instructed. Waiting for them were a pair of adults in the mid-to-late thirties, one Japanese and another of Taiwan heritage. The former was a towering giant, easily six foot three with dark hair and purple eyes. His hair was tied back into a ponytail, bangs curving off to the left side and covering most of his eye. He wore a dark trench over a pale blue turtleneck sweater, a button-up dress shirt underneath with black pants. There was a fierce look in his eyes, along with a small scar along the bottom-right side of his chin.

The Taiwan woman, on the other hand, stood at a full head shorter than Masaomi, who was just shy of five foot seven. Her hair was brown and cut short to chin-length, gray eyes steely. Like the Japanese male beside her, she wore a trench coat dyed in gray over a gray hoodie with orange streaks across the lower-right side at the bottom of the hoodie. She also wore partially-tattered jeans with thick brown boots.

They were Kojiro Yukihara and Justinia Pierson. Both were teachers who worked at the college, but the latter was the club supervisor and ran it like a tight ship. She tolerated little, if any, shenanigans unless she authorized it, and the times she did were whenever she was in a good mood. Or what they thought was a good mood. It was hard to tell with her, since she rarely ever smiled.

Masaomi made it a personal goal of hers to photograph a moment when she did smile and memorialize it for years to come.

"Sorry we're late." Kurogasa apologized.

Kojiro's face was like stone. It was hard for them to know if he was irritated or indifferent. "You're here now. That's all that matters. Have you gathered your belongings?"

"All packed and ready to go, teach!" Cody raised his duffel. "What are we doing in London, by the way? Aside from sight-seeing?"

"A history assignment." Justinia answered. "You'll be studying any topic that shaped London's history, from the plague to the Great Fire. Hell, write about Jack the Ripper if you want to. The essay has to be at least five pages long, double-spaced, Times New Roman and on my person by the time we are back on the bus and back here."

Cody groaned. "Forget I asked." He leaned in to Kurogasa. "You don't think I might be able to do what the upperclassmen did and say I just got a cold, do you?"

"If it were any other teacher, maybe." the brunette replied.

Cody sighed and resigned himself to his fate as he and the other two packed their things away on the bus. Once the items were stowed away in the back, they all climbed in and hopped inside. The teachers took seats in the front while the rest sat in the rows in the middle. It wouldn't be until another ten minutes before the bus departed, pulling out of the parking lot and out into the streets.

For the most part, the ride was fairly quiet. The teachers were busy discussing what they would be doing in London while they were studying while the trio themselves were busy doing their own thing.

Masaomi was once again fiddling with her phone, this time scrolling through YouTube in the hopes there would be something interesting to watch. None of the people she followed had uploaded anything recently. She had caught up on the gaming series some of them posted, one of which had inspired her to play the game herself whenever she had the time. In all honesty, though, it really did feel as if everyone's attention these days was almost always on their computers and phones. Why watch TV when you could catch up by way of streaming services?

Then again, she really didn't have much of a life. All she did was listen to music while practicing her self-training workout sessions.

Curious to see what the boys were doing, she glanced over to the seat on the other side of the bus in the same row as hers. Cody was reading his light novel while Kurogasa was listening to music, ear buds stuck in his ears while flipping through a manga she recognized as Fairy Tail.

Masaomi glanced down at her phone, then back at the boys.

_I don't have much of anything else to do, and there's nothing interesting on the tube. Plus, listening to silence all the way to London's just boring._

She slid her phone in her pocket and stood up, sliding over to the open space between Cody and Kurogasa. The latter smirked. "Got bored?"

"More like suffering." Masaomi replied. "Can't stand sitting around while everything's as quiet as the walking dead. Which arc are you on?"

"Phantom. Natsu and the others just declared war and snuck inside Jose's big robot." he answered before he sighed. "Really don't get why so many people don't really like Fairy Tail. Characters are good, the action's awesome..."

Masaomi smirked. "And the girls are hot?"

"And the girls are-hey!" She snickered at his flabberghasted response. Recovering, he rolled his eyes at her before chuckling. "Okay, you got me. I do admit, some of the girls are hot."

Cody chuckled. "Let me guess, you got a hard-on for Erza and Lucy?"

"Back off, blondie. Do not mock my preferences."

"For the last time! It's _goldie_!" Cody snapped. "Get it right, will ya?"

Masaomi sighed. _Here we go again._

Cody's favorite color was gold. When asked why, he answered that it didn't just signify wealth or status. People who were loaded didn't really need to own any gold of their own or dress in loud gold colors to let people know how filthy rich they were or where they stood in society. To Cody, the color represented a lot more than that. It represented compassion, among other things. The power to come to understand others and reach out to them. To the members of the club, they felt how well it suited him, especially since he was almost always trying to help his friends in any way he could.

That said, for whatever strange and weird reason, Cody liked being referred to as "goldie" instead of "blondie."

Kurogasa looked like he realized that they were about to get into another meaningless argument that would have no clear winner and instead focused on something else. "What're you reading?"

"He's reading a light novel, case you couldn't tell." Masaomi answered. "An _isekai_. Rising of the Shield Hero, was it?"

"Yep." Cody smiled. "Speaking of, I already asked Masao this, but if you were transported to another world yourself, Kuro my man, what kind of life would you want?"

"Depends. What kind of world am I being sent to?" Kurogasa asked. "If it's Earthland, and if I could use magic, you bet your ass I'd join Fairy Tail in a heartbeat. I mean, sure, they get into all kinds of crazy stuff, but could you imagine going on the kind of insane adventures Natsu and the others get themselves into on a daily basis? It'd be like an adventure that never ends!"

"Well, at least your answer was better than Masao." He laughed when the white-and-black-haired girl flipped him the bird. "Kidding, kidding! Though since you brought up being _isekai'd_ to a show or manga or book or whatever, I say I'd want to try RWBY. Fighting Grimm, being a hero... It sounds pretty cool if you ask me."

"That, and you have a raging crush on Yang." Masaomi deadpanned.

"What can I say? We're both _golden_." Cody smirked. "Anyway, how about you Masaomi? Still the same answer as before?"

Masaomi was about to give him the response she did last time, but stopped to think. If they were going to be thrown into a world of their choosing, including any world set in a video game, manga, TV show or book, then she had more than a few options. Off the top of her head, she would have chosen peaceful worlds like those of Animal Crossing or even Jak and Daxter. The former because, well, the only real danger was just trying to keep a roof over her head and not starve, while the latter only required her finding a nice quiet village to settle in and live off the land. And maybe invest in some protection.

Thinking more on it, she didn't really see a reason to be sent to another world. Though if she were to have a reason...

"...I'm still not interested in the idea, but if I really do have to be sent to another world from a game or manga, I would want to meet the characters." Masaomi decided.

Cody and Kurogasa blinked. "Wait, really?" The latter looked surprised. "I mean, not that I don't understand. I'd give anything to meet and talk with Natsu, or heck even anyone from the Fairy Tail guild, but you want to be sent to another world to talk to the characters?"

"Granted, I'd still want to live someplace where my life isn't in danger, but I would like the chance to get to talk to some of the characters." she answered with a small grin. "If you ask me, stories don't just rely on world -building or the setting. They should also rely on a good cast of characters. That, and on the chance I couldn't find someplace nice and quiet to settle down, I can always stick around the people who can kick ass, yeah?"

Cody shrugged. "Got a point there." A pause. "...you know, I just realized. What we're talking about, it kinda sounds like we're the protagonists of a self-insert fanfiction."

"Oh, please. Who'd wanna read a fanfic about a teenager who has no idea what the heck he's doing?"

The three laughed at that. As they laughed joyously and discussed different topics, such as what they would be doing once they got to London and were finished with their studies, the bus entered a tunnel. It vanished shortly after, sinking into the shadowy depths.

Several minutes later, the sounds of screaming panic resounded.

* * *

_At around 3:15 this afternoon, a small-scale traffic accident occurred in a tunnel six miles close to the Prague Castle. Six cars were caught in a head-on collision while four vehicles were damaged in an attempt to avoid the accident. Thankfully, there are no injuries among those involved in the accident. The cause behind the accident is still under investigation, but officials believe that there was a technical malfunction in the bus' break system. However, five passengers aboard the bus have mysteriously disappeared._

_The passengers were individuals traveling to London for a school assignment. The missing persons are three students and two teachers; Masaomi Kanai, Cody Alderich, Kurogasa Kururugi, Justinia Pierson and Kojiro Yukihara. Masaomi Kanai and Kurogasa Kururugi were Foreign Exchange Students at the Prague University, while Cody Aldrich was a Transfer Student from the __College of Arts, Humanities and Social Sciences in Monterey Bay, California._

_Teachers Justinia Pierson and Kojiro Yukihara, the former being the supervisor of the Cultural Studies club, were originally Foreign Exchange Students from Taiwan and Japan. Justinia is the daughter of a United States Marine Officer, while Kojiro is believed to have ties to a yakuza family in Chiba._

_If you have any information about these missing persons, please inform the nearest law enforcement station near you or dial the number on the screen._

* * *

"You... How much longer do you intend to sleep?"

Masaomi's eyes fluttered. Her body was heavy and drowsy, eyelids barely able to keep themselves up. Her mind was in a haze. She could hardly think, much less remember what she had been doing. She vaguely recalled joking around with Kurogasa and Cody when Justinia got tired of them yelling and told them to quiet down. After that, everything was a blur. She couldn't remember anything afterwards, save perhaps for a flash of light that swallowed the bus whole minutes after it entered the tunnel.

"Your body is awake. Your eyes must open now, and you must find the strength to stand upon those legs of yours."

She felt the coldness of crashing waves fall over her. She was floating in an ocean maybe, yet her clothes didn't feel wet at all. They were not soaking in the water. Through bleary eyes, she could see what looked like a cerulean blue sky hanging above her.

"Like so much rain, a pool of blood has fallen to the ground... As spears and arrows pierce the earth, it weeps. And even now...it weeps."

Faintly, Masaomi could see someone looking at her. Their hands were cupping her cheeks, but their face was shadowed. All she could see was their lime green hair and the black coat that sat atop their shoulders.

"In order to survive, they kill. And so, the people of this world are lost in an abyss of suffering. They weep as well."

_What's going on...?_ Masaomi thought tiredly. _I feel like I'm barely awake and dead tired at the same time. Who's talking? I can't tell..._

"Listen. Can you hear it?"

Through the sounds of the waves, she could. Faint whispers, laced with sadness and despair. But they were so quiet she could hardly hear them. They were swallowed by the ocean waves.

Her vision slowly came into focus. The person cupping her face was coming into view. When their face was revealed, the sun peered out past their form and shone in her face.

"I can't do anything to save them anymore. No matter how hard I try, I can't change the outcome. If it were possible, I would never put this burden on you or your friends. But, this is my last option."

Masaomi squinted, trying to see through the sunlight. "Who...are you...?"

All she could see was a small smile on the person's face. Their lips parted, and suddenly her vision was once again engulfed in light.

"My name is..."

* * *

_Fódlan_

_Great Tree Moon, 1180_

"Sooo, what do you think we should do?"

"Come now, you can't expect us to just leave her here."

"Hey, I'm just sayin'. Her clothes are weird, and she doesn't look like she's injured or anything. Maybe she just found this place cuz its comfortable?"

"And you don't find the fact that she just so happens to be near our camp, when the instructors said they found no one nearby when they scouted the area, suspicious?"

"Sheesh. Always the skeptic."

Three voices, two boys and a girl arguing over her. Or at least she thought they were. They were being kind of loud, too. Masaomi had no choice but to stir awake with such an awful commotion. Unlike before, where it seemed like she was floating in the water, she was now lying on solid ground. Uncomfortably, she might add. She felt blades of grass tickling at the back of her neck. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself staring at three people, all oddly dressed. Had she not known any better, she thought they were cosplayers, what with them being dressed in black-and-gold uniforms with capes draped over their shoulders. One had blonde hair and striking blue eyes, the picture definition of a prince. The second male was roguishly handsome, skin tan and black hair messy, green eyes alight with mischief. The sole female of the group was beautiful, pale white hair falling down to her shoulders and clear blue eyes looking at the two in exasperation.

_Okay, so either I'm dreaming or I hit my head and am dreaming._ Masaomi thought as she watched the three bicker among themselves. She winced when she felt her head throb, the left side of her temple swollen and discolored. _Ugh, my head... What happened? I could have sworn I was talking to Cody and Kuro when the teachers yelled at us, then a light came at us... Did the bus crash? Wait, this isn't one of those near-death experiences where I'm slowly dying in some hospital bed, is it?_

"Oh, you're awake!" At last, one of them noticed her awake. The blonde knelt down with concern clear in his face. "Are you alright?"

The brunette of the group rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. Sure, Dimitri. Ask the girl with the bruise on her forehead and lying on the ground if she's okay."

"Claude, please." Dimitri shook his head.

Masaomi stared at the three. Their lips were moving, but for some reason, their voices were out of sync. They were talking, but their lips were lagging behind. Then she noticed they were speaking fluently in Japanese. _Or maybe I'm just hearing them talk in Japanese. Or maybe somebody's pulling a hell of a ventriloquist act._

Still, she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Her head was killing her. Metaphorically, of course. "I don't suppose you have something for headaches?"

"I believe we have some ointment at the camp." Dimitri said as he offered her a hand. "Here." She wrapped her fingers around his hand, only to yelp when she was suddenly pulled to her feet and wincing. She could have sworn she felt several bones in her hand break just now. What the hell kind of grip was that?

The white-haired girl frowned. "Are we certain this is the wisest course of action?"

"Oh, come on. What could she possibly do, Edelgard?" Claude looked at her. "We'll be surrounded by the Knights of Seiros and the instructor. Sure, they're just trainees and this is his first day on the job, but you seriously think she would try something with that many people around?"

Edelgard looked as if she wished to argue, but Claude's argument did have merit. She silenced her disagreemnts, but the look on her face made it clear that she wasn't entirely sold on the idea.

"Our camp is this way." Dimitri gestured for her to follow. "My name is Dimitri. This is Claude and Edelgard. What's yours?"

"Masaomi. My friends call me Masao."

Claude's eyes sparkled. "Oho? I thought your features looked different, but your name definitely gives it away. You a foreigner?"

"Depends on where in the fresh hell am I?"

Edelgard looked at her strangely. "You are in Fódlan, miss. Specifically, a few miles away from a nearby village called Remire."

Masaomi stared at her hard. The pain in her head grew worse, and it wasn't because of the swelling bump on her head. Rather, it was by the sheer ridiculousness of it all. Her mind was starting boot back up. She definitely recalled the conversation she had with Cody and Kurogasa, and while she was not very knowledgeable about certain books, she definitely knew the tell-tale signs of what the hell was happening right now.

Either somebody drugged her, kidnapped her and dumped her in some LARPER's fantasy, or...

_...us and our big mouths._

* * *

Edelgard felt that something was off.

The training excursion was a last minute assignment, mainly a test to see how well she and the others could cooperate while also testing the mettle of the newly hired instructor. In her honest opinion, though, the man wasn't what she was expecting. He was too skittish, the type of person who looked ready to bolt at the first sign of danger.

Then there was the appearance of this outsider. The foreigner with the oddly-colored hair in odd clothes. She spoke fluently in their language, but she had an accent that she couldn't place. Her features were definitely unlike any of the natives of Fódlan's neighboring countries, and her clothes were made of materials she couldn't quite place.

An untested professor, the next rulers of the three countries, and a stranger just happened to appear within their parameter, well after the knights finished their sweep. She appeared clueless, but past experiences back during the Insurrection gave her plenty of reasons to be suspicious. The timing was just too convenient for her liking, and there was no guarantee that she wasn't here for some nefarious purposes. The knights obviously shared her concerns and checked her belongings, finding nothing of actual interest aside from some strange object in her backpack. Of course, another reason behind their suspicion was their natural hesitation towards foreigners in general.

Edelgard had nothing against outsiders, but that didn't mean she trusted them. Petra, a native of Brigid, she knew well enough that she could safely say she could trust her life with her in the event they were in a battle of life and death. She had time to understand and connect with Petra. If given time, she could say the same with others like her.

Still, regardless of her suspicions of this Masaomi, she did note how confused and out of placed she seemed. She looked at everyone just as strangely as they did her. They were in a tent, Dimitri applying salve and bandages to her forehead while Claude chattered with her animatedly. He was always the most eager to learn more about people from outside of Fódlan, not that she didn't blame him. It was always interesting to learn about new perspectives. If given the chance, she would ask Petra or Dedue, Dimitri's faithful retainer if he was ever willing to talk, about their country's culture.

"So, stranger, where are you from exactly? And if I may ask, what brings you all the way out here to Fódlan?"

"Kind of wish I knew." Masaomi grimaced. Dimitri did the finishing touches and wrapped the bandages in place before stepping away. Strips of white cloth were now wrapped around her forehead. "One moment I'm with my friends and our teachers on a trip, and next thing I know, there's this light and I'm clocked out six ways from sunday."

Edelgard grew curious. "Teachers? Are you a student?"

"College student. Second year."

Claude whistled. "Suppose that'd make you our upperclassman. Still, you have no idea how you got here?"

"Nope. Never even heard of Fódlan until today."

Edelgard grew more and more suspicious. She didn't sound like she was lying, but the princess couldn't be sure. "Regardless, we found you by yourself." Dimitri pointed out. "We didn't see anyone near you. Maybe you were separated."

"Maybe..." Masaomi frowned. She looked at the untested professor, having insisted he watch the students tend to her injuries in the event she pulled something. "Is-is there a map maybe I could look at?"

"We don't have one on us." Dimitri answered in the professor's stead, much to his chagrin. "We do _have_ a map, but it only shows the local area. However, I'm sure the Knights would be more than willing to help you search for your friends."

"W-with all due respect, Y-Your Highness..." the professor cut-in, his stuttering grating on the ears. "I-I don't believe the k-knights should waste their time on searching for a-a group of outsiders."

"Ah, come on professor. Look at her!" Claude gestured to Masaomi. "I don't think she could hurt a fly. Besides, what could she possibly do? Practically everyone here knows how to use a weapon, and she isn't armed."

"Weapon?" Masaomi flinched away fearfully. "W-wait, why would you guys need weapons? Don't tell me you guys fight monsters and bandits every day!"

"Depends on what's asked of us at the academy." Claude shrugged. "Honestly, we deal with different kinds of problems. Though it's been a while since we've seen any action. To be honest, I'm kind of getting rusty with my archery skills."

"As for the monsters, we do have them run about occasionally." Edelgard added. "Giant wolves, hawks and the occasional Demonic Beasts. The former two are exactly what they sound like, but Demonic Beasts are a little rarer. Thankfully, there's no been reports of such creatures roaming anywhere close to Remire. Speaking of Remire, I've heard there's a mercenary band stationed there for the time being. Do we have anything to worry about them?"

The professor shook his head. "N-no. In fact, t-they aren't dangerous in the l-least. The Sword Bearers a-are of world r-renown."

"Sword Bearers?" Dimitri scrunched his brow in thought. "Isn't that the group led by the man they call the Blade Breaker?"

Masaomi looked at the group, still fearfully but no less interested. "Blade Breaker?

* * *

In the shadows of the forest, a group of men gathered near the camp site where the three heirs of the ruling powers and one foreigner were staying. They were all dressed in ragged clothing and armed to the teeth, many bearing wicked looks. Their leader was built, muscles thick and hands big enough to crush a man's skull into paste. At his hip was a sharp ax.

"There's the camp, just like that weird guy said." one of the men said. "Our man did a quick check. It checks out. The princess of Adrestria, the prince of Faerghus and the Duke's grandson are all here. Heh, this is gonna be like taking candy from a baby!"

"What do you think, boss?" another turned to the brutish man. "I'm still skeptical about this whole thing. I mean, come on! Three blue bloods, all from freaking royalty. What if this whole thing is a trap?"

Kostas scoffed. "Relax. We made sure the Knights of Seiros aren't gonna interfere with this." He looked behind him and at the key behind the success of this operation. While the rest of his crew was unnerved by it, he couldn't help but wonder how much it would be worth. It was inactive at the moment, maybe sleeping, but once that thing was up and running, this was going to be a total slaughter. "That thing is gonna do its job, right?"

The person he was addressing was leaning up against a tree. The upper half of his body was hidden in shadow, revealing only a dark purple and black robe with black slacks, a sheathed sword at his hip.

"Rest assured, Kostas." the man said smoothly. "The Magia will fulfill his duty. You only need your job and separate the students from their protectors. It will take care of the rest. However, there may be some complications."

Kostas frowned. "What kind of complication?"

"A certain famed mercenary group is being hosted at Remire village. It's possible that they'll interfere."

"They won't get the chance." he huffed. The man shrugged and removed himself from the tree, receding into the shadows. Kostas scoffed as he watched his benefactor leave before he turned back to his group of bandits. "Alright, boys! Time to earn your keep!"

* * *

While the three in front of her continued to talk, seemingly trying to decide what to do with her, Masaomi once again delved into her thoughts.

Unless she was dreaming, she was in another world. A medieval world, or at least late Middle Ages. Still, none of this made sense. How did this even happen? One moment she was talking with her friends, and the next, bam! Here she was, clonked out in the middle of nowhere in some kind of fantasy world. It sounded straight out of one of Cody's isekai novels, but it didn't make sense. She wanted to believe she was just having a bad dream or in some kind of coma, but the throbbing pain in her head was proof enough that she was awake. Wherever in the world she was or why she was even here, she had no idea.

And out of everyone that could have possibly gotten isekai'd, why them? There was absolutely nothing special about her. She was just a college student for god's sake!

_So help me, if the person or divine entity or whoever the hell is responsible for bringing me here going to tell me I've been summoned for some grand purpose, I am going to punch them in the face!_

Another passing migraine erupted in her head. They were steadily growing worse despite the aid Dimitri gave her. Had she suffered some internal damage also?

"At any rate, we should probably turn in for the night." Claude suggested. "We'll be heading back to the monastery at daybreak."

Edelgard glanced at Masaomi. "And what about her?"

"Sharing a bunk with us. Again, I'd like to stress that-"

Whatever he was about to say stopped dead as something pierced through the tent. Masaomi felt wind rush past her cheek and yelped when she saw the reason why. An arrow landed on the ground, its tip coated in flame. The hole it caused upon entry was quickly set ablaze and began to spread, eating away at the cloth.

"Fire!" she yelled. "The tent's on fire!"

Edelgard cursed. "Everyone out!"

They scrambled out of the tent and back into the wild. They soon saw that the tent was not the only one set ablaze. The other tents were being consumed in the flames and was quickly spreading. In a matter of minutes, the whole camp was a blazing inferno. The soldiers were scrambling about, rushing to grab buckets of water or rushing off somewhere. It was absolute chaos that no one could keep track of.

"What the hell's going on..." Dimitri gaped. "Are we under attack?!"

"How?" Claude demanded. "Nobody's supposed to know we're out here!"

"Look there!"

At Edelgard's cry, they turned their attention to the back. From the treeline were several men, all armed with axes and swords. Masaomi stared fearfully at them, slowly backing away. Each and every one of them looked at the group with malicious intent. Their intentions were clear as day. At the head was a burly man with messy hair and a thick carpet of a beard. In his hand was a large ax, eyes focused on them.

"Bandits..." Edelgard grimaced. "How much do you want to bet they're after us?"

"That would be a fool's bet." Dimitri's eyes were cold, hands twitching. "We should grab a weapon and make a break for it. Miss Masaomi, can you fight?"

"W-what?" She looked at him as if he were crazy. Could she fight? Of course she bloody couldn't! Sure, she practiced self-taught karate, but how was that going to be of any use against men with weapons?!

Before she could form a proper response, Claude seemingly made the decision for them. He turned on his heel and dashed straight through one of the blazing tents. "Claude! What are you doing?!" Edelgard asked bewilderingly. The tanned student escaped the tent, this time carrying a wooden bow in his hands with a quiver full of arrows on his back. He never stopped his sprint, even as he spun on his heel and grabbed one of the arrows from behind his back, knocking it back and setting it loose.

It was a thing of beauty, really. He did all of that within the span of a second, only stopping his movement in that instant. Better yet, the arrow struck one of the bandits currently in pursuit in the shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks and knocking him down to the ground.

Sadly, the magic didn't last for very long. Claude's action incited fury and released the rest of the horde. Masaomi could only think of one thing to do while the bandits came rushing at them. It came to her almost immediately, turning straight on her heel and following after Claude.

"Quick! After them!" she heard Dimitri call. She didn't dare turn around, instead running as fast as her legs could carry her.

She had no idea that the bandits were going to be the least of her worries.

* * *

_A battlefield. Chaos. Utter destruction reigned as two armies clashed, swords and spears shattering and piercing the earth. In the midst of it all, eleven crimson lights shone as they brought death and destruction. In the middle of this great clash, unlike any skirmish she had seen before, she saw a lone woman watching on eerily passive. She was remarkably calm in the midst of the chaos, not even reacting when a man leaped at her, sword ready to cut her down. He was stopped when an armored individual slammed into him feet-first, soaring through the air and crashing back down on the earth, surfing atop the body before leaping off._

_The armor was black and yellow, designed in a way that it complete covered the body. Two antenna stretched out from what looked like the faceplate, crimson eyes peering out and daring anyone to approach the woman._

_On the other side of the battlefield, two similarly armored individuals were blazing their way through the waves of bodies. Their armor brought to mind a wolf and cheetah respectively, one clad in blue-and-white armor and the other dressed in orange-and-white. In their hands were bizarre weapons, functioning similar to a bow and shooting projectiles, but each time they shot something out there was only a deafening boom akin to a thunder strike._

_In the very center of the bloodshed, where a menace was quickly approaching, a battle had come to a close. Two armored men fought and clashed, with only a single coming out the victor. A man wearing a black bodysuit with blue and silver armor fell on his back, struggling to stand up. A foot pressed down on his chest and pressed down, pinning him where he was before a javelin pierced through the cracked faceplate and killed the man instantly. His killer was clad in gold and silver, their faceplate bearing dark purple eyes and a crown. _

_However, when such mysterious armored figures should have been the center of her focus, the coming menace made itself known. He descended to the battlefield, sword crashing into the ground and summoning forth a torrent of flame. He rose from the ground, his sword glowing red while glaring back at the army before him. In his way stood the golden-armored warrior, who raised his javelin._

_The man gave only a bloodthirsty smile before he launched himself at the armored warrior. He swung his sword and she watched as it suddenly split open, extending out like a whip. The warrior defended against the attack, but found himself quickly pushed back. As he regained his bearing, the man was already in front of him and grabbed him by the helm, lifting him into the air and bringing him straight down. The ground cracked beneath the force of the slam. In an act of defiance, the armored warrior attempted to skewer the man, only to find it blocked by the same hand that grabbed his helmet._

_The armored warrior let out a weak gasp as the unearthly blade pierced his body. He could only glare back at the man before his head rolled to the side and the life left his body._

_"Lady...Seiros..."_

_His final words went unheard, the man not bothering to hear them as he tore the sword out from his corpse. He looked up and saw the woman, Seiros, approaching with a sword in hand. Her tranquil expression was replaced by a look of utter hate. At her side was the yellow-and-black armored warrior who defended her._

_"Stand down, Zero." Seiros growled. "He is _mine_!"_

_Her words were final and left no room for argument. She shot forward and locked blades with her opponent, fully intent of killing him here and now. Steel met unearthly steel, blades departing and reuniting each time. At first glance, they looked equally matched. Whereas the man struck with such brutality and force, she met his assault with fluid grace. The duel quickly approached its climax as the man swung his sword, the blade extending and wrapping around hers._

_He smiled wickedly, as if thinking victory was assured. However, his gloating was premature as the woman threw her sword away, pulling the man's own weapon out of his hands and leaving him defenseless. In his bewildered state, he barely had any time to defend himself as she struck him with her bare hands, a fist knocking into his chin and quickly followed by a knee strike to his abdomen, leaving him breathless. A kick knocked him to the ground in a daze._

_He attempted to stand up, but the woman's knee pinned him to the ground. She glared down at him, a knife held in hand. "Tell me, Nemesis, do you remember the Red Canyon?!" she asked angrily. The man's eyes widened at her words. Before he could utter a word, her knife plunged into his chest. Over and over she cut her way into his flesh, cutting away at his heart. _

_After seconds of laying there, panting heavily and atop the corpse of the man who robbed her of everything, daybreak finally arose. The light shined atop the battlefield and the clouds parted. The army beneath her command let out a glorious cheer while the opposing force was quick to either lay down their arms or flee. The two armored figures bearing the resemblance of a wolf and cheetah were among the dead, somehow slain in the midst of the confusion. _

_Seiros looked up and saw Zero standing over her, hand held out. She stared at it for a moment, then wrapped her hands around it. He pulled her up to her feet. She looked at the fallen body of Nemesis, unsure of whether or not he was truly dead, before her laid her eyes on his discarded weapon. She approached where it sat amid the mud and gently plucked it from the earth, running a hand over its blade. Her eyes were water as she pressed the sword, still bloodied, against her cheek._

_"It's done. He's gone now, mother..."_

* * *

The dream reached its end. A woman of around twenty years of age stirred awake, bluish-purple eyes fluttering open. As she rose up from her bed, her dark green hair flopped about comically while she rolled her neck, ridding her of any annoying cricks.

"Good, you're awake." She turned her head and saw a man standing in the doorway of the lodgings she and her father's band of mercenaries acquired. He was a like a bear, his body massive and covered in muscles and scars while clothed in an orange tunic with a typical pair of trousers, leather and metal covering his body. "Were you having that dream again?"

Byleth nodded as she pulled herself out from the bed. "Yes. The same one as before. The one with the armies and the people wearing strange armor."

Jeralt grunted. "From the way you described it, it sounded like a war. But there hasn't been a battle of that magnitude in centuries. And I've never heard of people wearing the armor you've described to me. At any rate, hurry up. We're leaving the village at daybreak. Our next job is in the Kingdom."

"The same client as before?" Byleth asked despite knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Count Gautier has been having bandit troubles in his territory lately. He figured he could ask us to deal with it." Jeralt rubbed his chin as a thoughtful glint danced in his eyes. "It's odd, though. The count's never had this kind of trouble before, especially since his territory is practically next door to Lord Fraldarius'."

"Perhaps the bandits have a skilled leader?"

"Maybe. Either way, go grab your stuff. The men are already-"

Jeralt was cut-off when one of his men barged in. "Beg your pardon, sir!" the mercenary apologized quickly to both her and her father. "There's trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Jeralt narrowed his eyes.

"Bandits. A group of kids are outside asking for your assistance."

"Kids?" The old man narrowed his eyes in thought, as if pondering what to do. After a moment, he nodded and looked back at the mercenary. "Tell them we'll be there shortly." He nodded and left the lodgings, quickly returning to where their new guests were waiting. He then turned his attention back to Byleth. "Looks like that job will have to wait."

Byleth nodded in understanding. As important as work was, they couldn't really ignore something like this even if they weren't getting any coin out of it. Gratitude was enough. She followed her father out of her lodgings and outside. The Sword Bearers were all gathered and moving about, gathering their belongings and packing them into their carts and horses. Some were already armed and prepared to defend the village. The villagers were confused and unsure of what was happening, though the warnings of Jeralt's men quickly eased their worries as they retreated to safety.

Four people were gathered in front of the main entrance. Two boys and two girls, one looking older than the rest. Three were all wearing the same clothing with colored capes draped over their shoulders. The older of the four was a foreigner judging by her looks, hair black with white streaks and dressed in odd clothing. She also looked incredibly panicked and confused in contrast to the calm, if tense looks the others were sporting. Notably, she was the only one without a weapon whereas her companions were armed with a bow, spear and ax respectively.

"I'm terribly sorry for waking you at such an hour." the boy in the blue cape apologized as he bowed deeply. "We wouldn't have disturbed you if it wasn't important."

Jeralt grunted. "Mind telling me what the devil is going on? What's this about bandits?"

"It is as we said." the girl with white hair answered. "A group of brigands attacked our camp and set it ablaze. We fled, but I'm afraid they've given chase."

"And as you might expect, they're after our gold and maybe our lives." the tanned boy with the bow remarked. Byleth noted how he was sporting a slight smile that betrayed the nervousness in his eyes. "We ran when they attacked and got separated from our fellows."

Jeralt nodded. "I see. You're all remarkably calm in such a situation as this." He stopped when he looked more closely at their attire. "Wait, that uniform..."

"Um, not to worry everyone or anything..." the older girl said as she glanced over her shoulder. She had a slight accent, but her Fódlan was perfect. "B-but shouldn't we be getting the heck out of here? The bandits could be here any second."

Byleth looked at her father. "What do we do?"

Jeralt didn't hesitate in the slightest. "Gather the men. Have them set up a parameter around the village. Keep the villagers close to the center. Tell Devrim to guard them with his life. Byleth, you're coming with me." She nodded. Jeralt then turned back to the group in front of him. "I assume you all can fight?"

"We can, but I don't know about Masaomi." the boy with the boy said. Jeralt looked at her. She quickly shook her head and stammered. A quick look at her posture and body language told Byleth she had never held a weapon a day in her life.

"Alright. Masaomi, was it? Go with the villagers."

"A-are you sure?"

"Unless you fancy taking to the battlefield with us, I suggest you follow the man's orders." the boy with the blue cape said gently. Masaomi looked uncertain, but she nodded and followed their suggestion. Devrim, the mercenary who informed Jeralt about their arrival, quickly led her to where the villagers were being gathered. "So, miss, I take it you can fight too?"

Byleth's hand went to the sword at her hip.

"Alright, then we will follow your lead, sir." the girl with white hair bowed her head.

Jeralt nodded. "Alright, then. Come on, kids. Let's go."

* * *

Even when the battle was so far away, Masaomi could still hear it clearly. The clashing of steel, the battle cries and the death throes. Just outside the village, an actual village similar to the ones in the rural areas untouched by modern civilization of her homeland, people were fighting with the intent to kill. There were corpses being made and blood being spilled.

The atmosphere was heavy. Tension was thick in the air. The villagers were all gathered about, looking on with uncertainty and questioning whether or not they were really safe. Masaomi was in a similar state, but the reality of the situation was starting to sink in. If there was any definite proof about what was happening, it was here.

But she still couldn't understand it. Why had she been brought to another world? Where were her friends? Were they in the same world as her? Were they safe? Were they alive?

That last one made her cringe.

_They're fine. They have to be fine._ she tried to assure herself. _Our sensei, they should be with them. Right? _

Instead of easing her fears, her thoughts only made them worse. And the present turn of events was not helping matters. These men looked capable, but what if they failed? What if they died and left them defenseless?

What if she died here? What if she never got to see her uncle or parents again?

Her hands began to tremble.

"Miss?" Masaomi felt someone grab her hand. It was another person's, but it was tiny and rough and covered in dirt. She looked down and saw a child staring up at her. "Are you okay?"

She smiled sadly. "No, I'm not. I have no idea what the heck is happening or why I'm even here. I don't even know where my friends are."

"Your friends?"

"Yeah. We...we got separated. I just woke up and suddenly they were gone. We..." She sucked in a breath. "We aren't even supposed to be here. I mean, we joked about this happening, but we never thought it would actually happen."

It was like a nightmare. And she had no idea what to do.

Another stinging pain erupted in her head. She cradled her temple in her hand. Unlike before, the pain wasn't lessening or fading away. It was lingering. _Urgh, my head... I must be suffering from some kind of concussion. Do the doctors here know anything about that? Where would I even find one?_

What was she even supposed to do in this kind of situation?

Masaomi practiced the exercises she had been taught. She took a deep breath and exhaled, then repeated the process. She continued to do so until she felt the tension slowly leave her body. All the while, the child held her hand as if trying to comfort her.

_Okay, okay. Just, try to think about this, Masao. You're in another world, you're all alone, you're in a life-or-death situation. Just...just try and think positive._

That thought immediately came to an end when the unmistakable sound of an explosion occurred and rocked the ground. The earth shook as if an earthquake had struck. Masaomi and many others nearly lost their balance, some falling to the ground. In the distance, a plume made of orange fires and gray smoke rose. The unmistakable sense of danger shot through Masaomi's spine.

What happened? What could have caused something like that?!

"W-what was that?" someone among the crowd asked. "What just happened?!"

"I don't know." a mercenary replied, but no less confused and worried. "That smoke...that's where the captain and Byleth are."

A sense of unease grew. Masaomi stared at the smoke.

_The image of dead body at her feet appeared at the forefront of her mind. Corpses of the teens she had just met, all lying in pools of their blood. Fire was spreading among the forest. The perpetrator could not be called human as it stared at her wickedly, scythes ready to cut her down._

The image faded as quickly as it had appeared. Her skin went pale. _W-what the heck was that just now?_

She continued to stare at the area where the battle was taking place. A place where people were fighting for dear life, for their own sake and the sake everyone standing here, hoping they would succeed. Masaomi could do nothing. She didn't know how to swing a sword. She knew how to throw punches and kicks, but only for the sake of self-defense. She could never muster the strength or thought to seriously harm or kill someone. She was useless in such a situation.

And yet...

_**She couldn't stand it.**_

This feeling, this foreign feeling burning deep in her breast, was eating at her. She bit her lip, body shaking.

_Oh god what the actual fuck am I doing?_

She couldn't help it. That feeling had sparked something she didn't know existed inside of her. Her legs suddenly went into motion. She could no longer stop herself.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!"

The shout of a surprised mercenary entered her ears, but she ignored it as she continued to run towards where the teenagers and mercenaries were fighting. All the while unaware that, for a brief moment, her eyes turned bright blue with circuits closing in on her pupils.

* * *

_What...what is this monster?_

That was the thought on everyone's mind as things took a sudden turn for the worst.

The tide had gone in their favor at first. The bandits were swiftly culled until only the bandit leader and some of his men were left. Byleth had her blade poised to deliver the fatal blow, even managing to disarm him. The kids who warned them; Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude their names were, held themselves up well in battle. When things got too hairy, Jeralt was there to deliver the killing strike and defend them. She was confident this would be a short affair.

Then, without warning, that thing came and practically blew her aside. The attack came out of nowhere and so suddenly that she had no time to defend herself against it. She was thrown to the ground after a spinning green crescent wave struck her in the side and defended the bandit leader, who took the opportunity to save his skin and flee, all the while leaving them to deal with what was in front of them.

It wasn't human, but it was shaped like one. A jet-black body with a metal skeleton over its body, green straps running across various parts of its body. Its head was shaped like a mantis, bulbous yellow eyes on either side of its head glowing menacingly while its arms were nothing more than sharp green blades, wicked and capable of cutting straight through flesh with ease.

"What in the name of the Goddess is that?" Claude asked. "S-some kind of Demonic Beast?"

Dimitri readied his spear. "Whatever it is, it is dangerous! Sir Eisner, Lady Byleth! What do we do?!"

Byleth rose to her feet unsteadily, grabbing hold of her sword. She looked at her father, who appeared uncertain as he stared at the monster. They were trying to figure out how to best deal with this thing, but before either could make a decision, the monster took a step forward and raised its blades threateningly.

"**KILL. KILL ALL BEASTS!**"

"What the-!"

Before they could even begin to process what the monster had just said, it swung its blades and released another crescent wave. Jeralt rolled out of the way and proceeded to charge at it, his spear ready. Byleth followed his lead and trailed close behind. Once they were within range, they struck. Jeralt aimed for what he assumed was the throat while she struck with the intent of severing its arm.

To their shock, neither attack succeeded. Instead, their blades were blocked. Faster than what should have been humanly possible, the monster's blades intercepted their attacks and knocked them aside before counterattacking. Jeralt was kicked away with amazing force and was thrown quite a ways aside before it swung its blades down at Byleth. She blocked one of the blades, but soon found that even her trusted iron blade could not withstand the pressure. A single strike and cracks had begun to form.

It took all of her strength to stand her ground, glaring back and attempting to push the monster away.

The monster pushed her blade aside and struck again, the flat of its blades striking her and sending her flying. She quickly regained her senses and rolled out of her tumble and into a crouch, only to frown when she saw that her blade was of no use any longer. It was too cracked. Parts of it was already beginning to fall off.

"Now what to do..." she mumbled as she thought of a way she could turn this situation around.

The monster stared at her for a moment, then turned its attention it saw the approach of another threat. Edelgard took advantage of its attention being on Byleth and attempted to strike it from behind, but to her shock, the monster saw her coming and spun around in a perfect half-circle, one blade striking down at her ax and shattering it to pieces while the other struck her shoulder and sent her flying.

"Edelgard!"

The girl landed on the ground painfully, clutching her bleeding shoulder. The cloth of her uniform was torn, blood leaking out from the gash. Thankfully, the cut wasn't too deep. She quickly got back up to her feet and attempted to plan a retreat, but the monster was already in action. With a swing, another crescent arc was flung her way.

_I can't dodge it in time!_ Edelgard cursed before closing her eyes, accepting the end while apologizing to her father and family for failing to accomplish anything.

It came as a surprise to her, however, when she felt her body being thrown to the ground and someone smashing into her. The crescent arc shot over her and exploded against a tree, shattering it completely and sending its remains all over the place. Dazed, the princess of the Adrestrian Empire looked up and gasped. Masaomi, dazed and looking utterly panicked, was over her.

"Are..." she gasped. Sweat caked her face. She looked exhausted like she just ran a marathon. "Are you...okay?"

Edelgard was too stunned to say anything. She wanted to ask what she was doing here when she should back in the village, but she couldn't really find any way to voice those thoughts. All she could think was about how this girl had just saved her life.

The moment did not last for long as the shrill, inhuman cry of the monster reminded them where they were. It raised its blades once again, intent of cutting them down.

* * *

_What the holy hell am I doing here?!_

Masaomi wanted to scream. This was so insane she should have been put in a mental hospital. By all rights, she should be dead. In fact, she wanted to kill herself. Seriously, what possessed her to go running out by herself and towards a battlefield and now currently up against some kind of mechanical monstrosity?! Okay, granted, she just saved a girl from dying, but now they were going to die together. What did she think she could accomplish by doing this kind of thing?! She had no chance!

So why, then, did she feel as though there was a chance?

As the monster prepared its next assault, and sure their last, Masaomi looked around for anything that could help them. A sword, or hell, maybe a way out. A quick escape. Her eyes stopped and fell upon an item that was just laying there on the ground. It was so out of place that she wondered if someone had dropped it or if it was always there, hiding in plain sight. What Masaomi didn't realize, however, was that the item she was staring at had been in her backpack since she arrived on Fódlan. The knights who investigated and searched her belongings had thought none of it, and she knew nothing of it ever being on her person.

It looked like some kind of belt buckle, albeit very weird. It didn't look anything like a normal buckle, black with a silver triangular edge in the middle with a red marker on the left side. On the right side was a yellow circle.

At first, Masaomi wanted to ignore it and look for something else, but something in her stirred.

"_Go on."_

A faint whisper in her ear, almost like whistling wind. That foreign feeling from before that stirred her into action rose back to the surface. Once again, she felt as if her body was moving of its own accord as she pulled herself off of Edelgard and quickly scrambled to grab the buckle. Once she had it in her hands, she got back up to her feet and stared the monster down. It paused briefly when it saw the item in her hands, but then resumed its previous motions.

Masaomi glanced down at the buckle.

_...I really have no idea what the hell I'm doing, but I'm seriously hoping this works._

Trusting her instincts and the feeling that led her this far, she slapped the buckle over her waist and-

**[Zero-One Driver!]**

In that moment, Masaomi felt her mind blank out. Suddenly, the whole world came slowing to a crawl. She watched in fascination as the monster moved in slow-motion, its blades glowing and about to send another crescent wave of energy straight at her.

_Whoa, what's happening? Everything's happening so slowly...a-and, wait, what is this? Zero-One, Rider, Tutorial... What the heck's going on? It feels like someone's dumping information in my brain!_

**ACTIVATION CONFIRMED  
LINK WITH SATELLITE ZEA HAS BEEN ESTABLISHED**  
**SCANNING USER**  
**ID CONFIRMED**  
**LOCKING BIOMETIC DATA**  
**CONGRATULATIONS, MASAOMI KANAI**  
**YOU ARE A VALID USER**

* * *

"W-what?! How can this be?!"

"What's wrong, Odesse?"

"It...it's one of the Satellites. Satellite Zea has come online!"

* * *

As the world returned to focus, Masaomi felt light-headed. She almost passed out then and there as the sudden dump of information came to an end. There was so much knowledge in her head that she almost couldn't believe it. And as much as she would have loved to question what was happening or how this was even possible, she had more important things to be worried about. Namely, the fact that this thing was still in the process of getting ready to kill her and Edelgard.

**[ID Confirmed / Target: Berotha Magia / Threat Level: Minimum / Mission: Destroy the Target]**

The words lit up in her vision and immediately understood what she had to do, only hoping she didn't somehow screw this up. She reached into her backpack, ruined and torn to shreds when she threw Edelgard to the ground. The backpack was torn open by the attack, evident by the gaping hole. That made it easier to grab the object she needed, an item that looked very much like a cassette tape.

"Here goes nothing." Masaomi whispered to herself and left everything in the hands of fate as she pressed the button on the top side of the item.

**[Jump!]**

Berotha swung its blades and launched the crescent waves of energy straight at her. As it did, she pressed the item up against the belt buckle's left side.

**[Authorise!]**

The attack that drew closer was deflected by the timely appearance of a yellow light that came shining down straight from the sky, landing directly in front of Masaomi and intercepting the attack. When the light faded, everyone in attendance gasped when they saw what it was.

"That..." Claude whispered. "...is one big bug."

It was a grasshopper, easily as big as a human but seemingly made out of metal. Its eyes were glowing red, the majority of its body covered in neon yellow lights. It let out a cry as it began to bounce around the battlefield, yet never straying too far from Masaomi. The girl sucked in a breath as she let the tension in her body leave, an odd sense of calm overwhelming her senses while raising her arms, crossing them while slowly bring them in front of her before swinging her arm forward, opening up the face-plate of the item and revealing the skeletal frame of a grasshopper.

"Henshin!"

Without further ado, she slammed the Progrise Key into its slot and let the Driver do the rest.

**[Progrise!]**

The belt opened up and revealed a center piece showing the head of a grasshopper - the same as the design printed on the key. Black armor formed across her body, surrounded by holographic blue screens. The grasshopper leaped above her before it suddenly exploded into different pieces and began breaking down into streams of light, converging on her body. Yellow pieces of armor began to form over her, mainly over her chest, face, shoulders and thighs. The screens shattered as the light solidified and revealed Masaomi's new look in full, the red eyes on the faceplate glowing menacingly.

**[To-bia ga Rise!]  
[Rising Hopper!]**  
**[_A JUMP TO THE SKY TURNS TO A RIDER KICK._]**

"W-what?!" Edelgard stared at Masaomi with large eyes of amazement and awe while the girl herself, equally as stunned, took a moment to stare at her form.

She could feel it. Power. Strength. It was all surging through her.

_...I could get used to this._

"No way..." Claude stared at Masaomi's armored form in amazement. "That looks just like..."

Berotha let out a strangled, angry roar as it charged at her, breaking Masaomi from her thoughts. As it charged, she could see various pages of data light up in front of her, showing off diagrams and instructions in real-time. For anyone else, this would have taken minutes to understand. But Masaomi could somehow understand it all in a second. It was as if her brain was running at top speed. She acted immediately and met Berotha's charge head-on and delivered a powerful haymaker to its head.

The force behind the punch was enough to knock it off its feet and send it flying.

"Whoa!" Masaomi stared at her fist in shock. "Holy crap... How much strength am I rocking here?!"

She looked back at Berotha and saw it was getting back on its feet, rushing toward her with its blades ready. It swung for her head, but she dodged it easily and countered with a swift round house, this time to its side. The blow stunned it long enough for her to deliver another kick to its chest and once more send it flying, this time noticably farther than when she punched. Unlike before, Berotha managed to regain its senses and slow its retreat by stabbing its blades into the ground.

With another cry, it launched more crescent arcs her way. Another recommended action appeared in front of her and she followed the suit's suggestion, leaping right over it.

Only...

"Holyshittoohightoohighwaytoofreakinghigh!"

She flailed while soaring several feet in the air before she finally landed back on the ground, stumbling while regaining her footing. She didn't have much time to readjust as Berotha slashed at her unprotected backside, making her cry out in pain. She growled angrily and whirled around, going for a roundhouse kick that was blocked by the blades. The impact did force it back somewhat, giving her space. She proceeded to charge and go for another punch, knicking its head as it attempted to dodge, following up with a knee-strike that struck it in the abdomen.

The blow knocked it upwards and allowed her to punch it dead on the face, throwing it far. Berotha smashed straight through two trees before it crashed back on the ground, flailing about angrily as it got back up. Its blades glowed, but instead of sending out arcs, it surprised her by shooting off a beam of energy.

"Crap!"

Masaomi leaped out of the way and avoided it, only to be forced to run as the beam continued to follow her. Berotha cared nothing of the damage it was causing as the beam seared its way through the environment, cutting through trees and burning away at the ground.

_I need to find a way to get close, but how?_ Masaomi thought. Just then, the system gave her another suggestion. She blinked. _...okay, here's hoping I still know some parkour!_

Her legs tensed up. Like a rocket after its springs were uncoiled after being wound, Masaomi launched off the ground and towards the trees, feet smashing up against the trunk before bouncing off towards another tree. And then bouncing off towards another. Before long, she was bouncing off of trees like they were trampolines, all the while evading the beam Berotha was shooting at her.

When the beam drew near, now closer to the Magia than before, the system gave her another message. A vicious grin spread across her lips as she kicked herself off the tree just as the beam was about to hit her, letting her body slide across the ground and underneath the beam before reaching the mechanical monster before her. In mid-transit, she pushed the Progrise Key further. At that same moment, the power flowing through her grew stronger.

**[Rising Impact!]**

She came to a stop and rose to full height, slamming her heel straight into its head and knocking it straight into the air. She jumped and gave pursuit, quickly reaching it and flying above it before slamming her heel back down and throwing it straight towards the ground. Despite the absurdity of it, she kicked off the air and went after it, rotating her body at an angle and straightening her leg out, coming at the Magia like an arrow pursuing its target.

The attack connected. Her foot tore straight through its body, tearing apart wires and gears and its metal body. Its freshly-made corpse exploded into flames behind her as she came straight back down to earth.

**R  
****I  
****S  
****I  
****N  
****G  
****IMPACT**

Masaomi returned to the ground, still sliding and tearing up the ground while attempting to slow down and stop...only for her ankle to bend in the wrong direction and cause her body to go into a tumble, bouncing off the ground and breaking through a tree in the process before coming to a rolling stop at the foot of a tree. Embarassingly, her backside was hanging in the air along with her legs, her face somehow planted in the ground before she fell back to her backside.

"...ow."

As the power high faded, Masaomi groaned and realized what just happened. Her brain caught up to her recent actions and concluded she was insane.

It was official.

"...being isekai'd _rocks_."

* * *

Unknown to Masaomi, Jeralt, Byleth or the three royals, the fight was not without further spectactors. The man Kostas had been speaking with watched the whole battle from the shadows. And he was not alone. Another person dressed in dark robes with a hood over his head watched the battle unfold. While the destruction of the Magia was disheartening and disappointing, they had witnessed something worth much more.

"That was so freaking cool!" the hooded man exclaimed excitedly as he bounced around like a child. "I mean, it sucks that we lost a Magia, but that was so freaking cool! Did you see that, Horobi?!"

"I did, Jin." the man replied, a cold smile appearing on his face. "I did. So, after all this time, you've finally returned have you?"

He slowly raised his hand, as if reaching out towards the armored Masaomi.

"I suppose some congratulations are in order... Welcome home, _Zero-One_."

* * *

**JIKAI, KAMEN RIDER ZERO-ONE!**

"K-kaa-chan, please... Don't go..."

"I won't let you do as you please to those under my protection!"

"I have to find my friends!"

"So, this is a new world, huh...?"

"HENSHIN!"

_**The Bullet is Fired! A Boy Howls in this New World**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Special thanks go to striberx for his beta work and contributions.

As I've said before earlier, this story will not be suited to everyone's tastes. This format has been done before countless times, and based on reviews I've read of other stories that I follow, some are not fans of the whole idea of an OC becoming a Kamen Rider and being sent to another world.

Despite that absurd wall, I do want to give this story a try. And yes, I am fully aware that Zero-One has yet to finish its run so details like future Riders and upgrades might not make it into the story...but, my writing schedule revolves around me not working or not having school. And that's usually around every two months or so.

Still, I'll let this story sit for a while and see what reception it gets. If it somehow proves to be popular, I'll make it one of my priority stories to update whenever I have the chance.

Fun fact: Ashbel Longhart's character, Haru Yamamoto, was originally going to be featured in this fanfic, but Ashbel ultimately decided he was not a good fit for what I had planned. I honestly couldn't blame him, considering the original version of the story. I was originally going to mention Haru and another character as being the upperclassmen who got the flu, but I did have some concerns. striberx agreed and I ultimately decided to have the upperclassmen remain unnamed.

Still disappointed I couldn't feature the likes of Cody, Kurogasa, Haru and Enrique together. Would have been so freaking awesome. I'm quite a fan of the stories they are involved in.

One last thing. I have a new poll up on my profile page. Currently, a fanfic focusing on the Ashen Wolves is in the works, but it is still a work in progress since the Cindered Shadows DLC has yet to drop. Simply put, the story has the Ashen Wolves become an actual house, though since there only appears to be four students, I have a poll up asking which students from the three houses should join the house. Please choose only one character from each house if you choose to vote.


	2. ZERO-TWO

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Kamen Rider or Fire Emblem. Both are properties of Toei and Intelligent Systems respectively. I do not own any of the characters who appear in this story, except for a few.

Characters Cody Aldrich, Justinia Pierson, Kojiro Yukihara and Kurogasa Kururugi are properties of FF do net authors striberx, Donjusticia, Daemon of Wrath and Fenikkusumaru respectively.

And yes, this story will include Original Characters as Kamen Riders. If you do not like the premise of the story or the inclusion of OCs becoming Kamen Riders, you are free to not read this story. Everyone has their personal taste and are entitled to their own opinions. Trust me, you will not hurt my feelings if you don't want to read this story. That being said, please offer me constructive criticism and no flames, if you would be so kind.

* * *

It was raining that day. Drops of water came in the thousands, falling from the sky and down to the earth below. Within seconds, the streets were covered in large puddles and everyone was either protecting themselves with umbrellas or scrambling to get away. Some sought shelter beneath the banners and entrances to nearby buildings and hoped the rain would let up. Unfortunately for them, the rain would continue until fairly late in the evening.

Kurogasa, eighteen years old then, let out a groan as he set down the last cardboard box he had been asked to move. Sweat caked his skin and his back was screaming for him to give himself a break. For the past hour or so, his boss requested that he move boxes from the truck to the storage room by himself, on account of today being incredibly busy.

Which was ironic, considering a sweets shop was almost always busy. _And while we're on the subject, how in the goddamn hell does a sweet shop need so much crap?_ Kurogasa ranted in his mind as he slumped against the wall before he winced.

"Note to self, ask for someone to help me next time, even if the boss said otherwise," he groaned before letting out a sigh. "At least I'm finally done."

And knowing his boss, there was probably another job waiting for him. He took a few minutes to relax and relieve himself of the tension in his back before he stepped back out into the store. Almost immediately, the smell of sugar, honey and rosemary filled his nostrils. The kitchen was buzzing as men and women were moving from one station to another, baking sweets or decorating cakes or in the process of molding dough into something beautiful. One of his co-workers was in the process of making a custom order; a three-layered cake covered from top to bottom in waves of rich dark chocolate and decorated in rose-shaped frosting.

If you asked Kurogasa why he chose to work at a sweet shop, the answer was that he did it for the money. Ever since his mother fell ill, he had been taking one part-time job after another to help pay for the medical expenses. He had honestly lost count of how many jobs he had been working ever since he was old enough to start being able to take on jobs in the first place, and he could safely say he earned more than enough.

And if the cards fell right, his mother could get that operation. Then after that…

"Oi, kiddo!"

Kurogasa was torn from his musings and saw his boss approach. He desperately kept himself from bursting into laughter when he saw the small traces of frosting on his beard out of fear he'd get a fearsome left hook in response.

"What's up, boss?"

"You finished moving the supplies?"

The foreign exchange student nodded. "Yep. Everything's been packed and moved into storage."

"Good, good. Listen, I need you to do me a favor and run the night shift for me."

Immediately, Kurogasa's heart sank. The night shift last from eight till eleven PM, and by then the store may as well have been dead. Few, if any customers came to the shop at the dead of night. What was worse was the fact that the shop was located in one of the shadier parts of Prague. At such a dead hour, who knew what kind of unsavory individual would come waltzing in for god knows what? Not helping matters was that the news had recently aired a story about a break-in in the same neighborhood as the sweets shop, only adding to Kurogasa's worries.

And yet, despite wanting to scream and beg for his boss to reconsider, he forced a smile to his face and kept his hands in his pockets. "Sure. Is it the full shift or am I half-assing?"

"Full shift. I'll make sure you get paid overtime."

The boss smiled and patted him on the shoulder as he walked away. It was only after the man was gone that Kurogasa let his displeasure show on his face and hoped to the great Kami above that nothing was going to happen.

_When I was younger, my father had gotten a promotion at the construction company he worked at. The problem was that he had to travel overseas. Instead of leaving by himself and returning to his family when given the opportunity, he decided we should get a brand new start all to ourselves. So, when it was time for him to leave for his new workplace, he took us with him._

_It wasn't easy adjusting to Prague at first. It's bad enough that I didn't know a lick of English, but being the transfer student at an elementary school only made things worse. I could tell you a lot of stories about me growing up and dealing with bullies, mocking my bad English or the fact that a translator had to follow me everywhere, buuut I know how people hate listen to dark and troubled pasts, so let's just skip that._

_One day, my father was killed in a construction accident. A steel beam had snapped from a cord and was landed right on top of him. After dad's death, my mother worked herself tirelessly to provide for us until she fell ill. And being the man of the house, I stepped up to the plate. I dropped out of college and took on part time jobs to help pay for mom's medical expenses._

_As time passed, my mom's condition got worse. The silver lining was that I was so close to getting enough money to pay for an operation. If I could do that, then mom would be okay. So I gritted my teeth and did everything my bosses asked me._

_It was during the damned night shift at the sweet shop that I met one of the two people I would forever call my best friend._

"God, Prague is so freaking creepy at night when its raining…" Kurogasa muttered to himself as he mopped the floors of the sweets shop. While his back did ache from how much he was bending over in order to get to those hard to reach spots, it didn't hurt nearly as much as when he had to move those damned boxes. The streets were dead quiet and few stores and buildings had their lights on, only adding to the creep factor.

In hindsight, maybe he should have checked and made sure the neighborhood in which he took jobs in were peaceful, beggers can't be choosers be damned.

The fact that he was the only person in the shop right now was not helping matters, either. It felt like he was about to set foot in a Five Nights at Freddy's scenario, and he sure as hell wasn't looking forward to becoming part of that sort of experience.

Kurogasa glanced at the clock and grimaced. It was only 9:50. An hour and ten minutes before he could clock out and return to his apartment building.

As he bemoaned his life choices and desperation for money and returned to his mopping, the bell atop the door chimed.

"Excuse me, you guys still open?"

Kurogasa looked up. Two women entered the shop, one of foreign features and the other a fellow countryman. The foreign woman had brown hair and eyes the color of steel, expression stony. His fellow Japanese was a fair bit shorter and perhaps rebellious, evident by the fact that she was sporting white streaks in her black hair.

"Uh, yeah." Kurogasa nodded lamely. "It's just me, though. Night shift and all. Welcome to Roy's Donuts and Cakes. What can I get for you guys?"

"Two orders of glazed donuts, plus three with sugar," the older woman told him. "And a chocolate fudge cake if you have any. It's fine if you don't."

Kurogasa nodded and set his mop aside. The two women took a seat at the counter while he made his way into the kitchen, where the items they had ordered were. All baked goods, once they were out of the oven, were to be placed in heated compartments and locked until someone came by and made the order. In the event somebody ordered a menu item, the cooks made at least a baker's dozen before the shop opened and placed them into the compartments. That way, when someone did make a menu order, they could just pull out the items from the compartment and hand them off with little fuss.

It was when someone made a custom order that things really got hectic. Kurogasa shuddered the last time he had been put on kitchen duty and the boss got into a heated argument with a customer who threw a fit because they made a custom order that didn't fit his criteria, despite the fact that they had filled the order down to the letter.

The brunette pulled out the keys to the heated compartments and undid the locks, proceeding to pull out the trays with the specified items. Carefully, Kurogasa removed the donuts and cake from the trays and placed them into the box before sliding the trays back into the compartments, locking them back up once again.

When he returned, he found the women conversing.

"I'm telling you, Pierson-sensei, it's a bad idea. Don't you remember the last time you paired Mary with Cody?" the girl with the white streaks deadpanned. "I'm still convinced Yukihara-sensei is still pissed at them."

"And I do not blame him," Pierson replied coolly. "However, Aldrich and Paterson need to sort out their issues with each other. If they are unable to do so by the due date, then I will take matters into my own hands."

Her charge looked unconvinced, but otherwise accepted Pierson's reasoning. Kurogasa had no idea what it was that they were talking about, but saw no reason to pry. If he did have to guess, Pierson was a school teacher or something. Actually, she looked a little familiar.

"Here you go," Kurogasa set the box down on the counter. "That'll be $20.34." Pierson handed him two bills, one $20 and the other $5. Setting the bills into the register, he did the math and pulled out the change, setting the bills and coins down on the counter. "Here's your change."

"Thanks a lot!" the girl beamed at him. "Pierson-sensei and I are throwing a small get together with one of our supervisors and a friend of mine for acing his exams."

"Ah, so a party? Hope you two have fun, then."

Pierson scoffed as though finding the idea funny, stuffing the change into her coat pocket before taking the box and leaving the store. The girl moved to follow her, but stopped and turned to look at Kurogasa, eyes curious.

He raised an eyebrow. "Was there something else you needed?"

"…this is probably gonna sound weird, but have we met before?" Kurogasa blinked. "I don't mean to be weird, but I swear, I've seen you before. Outta curiosity, do you go to Prague University?"

"Yeah, I do. Name's Kururugi, Kurogasa."

The girl's eyes widened before she grinned. "Aha! Knew I recognized you from somewhere. You were the guy who tripped up that stuck up prick. What was his name again? Kyle or something?"

The person she was referring to was Kyle Sutherland, one of the stuck-up senior students at the university. The stereotypical jock character at practically every school you could find pretty much everywhere with a brain to match. The incident she mentioned was honestly an accident on his part, one that resulted in what was both the most hilarious and most frightening moment of his life.

It happened by complete accident, mind you. Kurogasa had no idea that his feet were lagging behind since he was dead tired that day from working a morning shift at a thrift store before arriving to class. Kyle somehow managed to trip over his feet, caught on one of Kurogasa's and went stumbling face-first into a locker in the middle of the hallway. A picture perfect faceplant if there ever was one.

It was funny and karma at its finest. It was terrifying because the second Kyle recovered he was utterly livid and looked ready to throttle Kurogasa despite apologizing profusely. Were it not for the intervention of a teacher, chances were that the young Japanese student would be sporting a black eye that day. It was also fortunate that Kyle had changed schools the following week as part of an exchange program, so Kurogasa had no need to fear of retribution for a long while unless fate decided to be cruel.

"Again, I would like to point out, for the millionth time, that what happened that day was not entirely my fault," Kurogasa insisted while ignoring the shit-eating grin on his face. "Anyway, you go to the university too?"

The girl nodded. "Yep. Names' Kanai, Masaomi. I'm a cultural exchange student, and part of the Cultural Studies club."

"Oh, I think I know that one. The club supervisors are Pierson, Justinia and Yukihara, Kojiro, am I right?"

Masaomi nodded. "Yep. I joined last month, pretty much the day after I enrolled. Are you part of any clubs?"

"Nah, don't have the time. I work most of the time, and school's not really a major focus for me right now." Not when he had to support himself and care for his mother, but he wasn't going to tell a stranger that. "Anyway, shouldn't you catch up with your teacher?"

"Oh, right! My bad!" Masaomi quickly turned on her heel and bolted right out the door, though not before flashing Kurogasa a small grin. "See ya, Kurogasa-senpai!"

"Wait, what? H-hang on, I'm not a…" Kurogasa's protest faded when Masaomi vanished from view. He sighed. "I'm not her senior, though…"

_At the time, I had no idea that the two people who walked into the store that day, much less the people I'd come to meet in the weeks to follow, would become so important to me._

_I just wish things didn't turn out the way they did. But that doesn't matter. All I care about is protecting what I have._

_I'll never let my precious people go ever again. If anyone gets in my way…_

_**I'll crush them**__._

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER ZERO-ONE:  
EDGE OF DAWN**

* * *

Part I: White Clouds

CHAPTER ZERO-TWO: The Bullet is Fired! The Boy Howls in this New World?!

* * *

Kurogasa stirred awake when he heard the sound of cackling thunder. "Ack! Who! What! Where!" His body leaped out of the bed and looked around wildly in search of the source behind the noise, only to stop dead in his tracks and stare. "…wait, what in the heck?"

He was not in the bus on its way to London, or even in his room as he thought. He had been in bed, but it was significantly bigger and comfortable. As for the room itself, it looked like the kind of room you would see in those movies featuring the nobility. An absurdly large mirror sat in the far corner of the room, a wooden dresser sitting next to it. Translucent white curtains draped over a window that was utterly open, revealing a blue sky covered in gray clouds and what looked like a settlement from the olden days.

"Where am I?" Kurogasa asked himself as he wracked his brain for answers. "I was talking with Masao and Cody, and then all of a sudden…"

"Good, you're awake." The teen looked up and saw the club supervisor, Justinia Pierson, standing in the doorway. Her face was remarkably neutral, though there was a certain look of relief in her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, pretty good?" Kurogasa offered weakly. "I mean, I'm more confused than anything. Where are we?"

Justinia sighed, rubbing her temples. She looked tired. "I wish I knew." Kurogasa tilted his head. "It'd be better if I just showed you. Are you in any condition to move?"

He nodded. Admittedly, he did feel a little sluggish and light-headed, but he was fine for the most part. It wasn't like he was wounded or anything. He pulled himself out of the bed and followed his teacher out of the room. When he stepped out into the corridor of the home he was in, he couldn't help but stare.

Steel suits of armor, all reminiscent to those worn by European knights, lined the right side of the hall. The design was slightly different in that the pauldrons were round and a bit bigger compared to the other armor pieces and sported a combat skirt on either side of the waist. The floor was hardwood with dark blue carpet made with quality he could swear was Persian.

'_Okaaay, either I'm in a recreation set, or I just set foot in a very expensive home.'_ Kurogasa sweatdropped. _'These things don't look like they're made out of shoddy material, either. How much must things be worth?'_

He gulped and stepped away from the suits of armor. There was no way in hell he'd be able to pay off whatever damages he might have occurred from ruining those armors if he were to break them. He felt several degrees colder just thinking about the cost of so much as a single plate from the armor. He was sure his wallet could never even hope to a make a dent, no pun intended.

Justinia appeared to have walked through the halls before as she navigated them easily. Kurogasa followed after her, taking in the sights as they moved. The more he got to see of the place, the more he was unsure of where in the world they were. He was still trying to remember what happened on the bus, but the last thing he recalled was him talking about light novels and the isekai genre before _something_ happened. For the life of him he couldn't remember what it was.

They eventually reached what he assumed was the main hall, which was as big as a fancy hotel lobby. A glass chandelier hanged from the ceiling, crafted with such expertise and care that Kurogasa swore it was made by a skilled ice sculptor and not from glass. On the wall behind the staircases leading down to the first floor was a giant painting showing a family. A group of children, as well as two teens, stood around an aging man with frost-white hair. The entire family was smiling, giving the impression they were all close to one another.

Seeing the portrait, Kurogasa's chest tighten. The smiling faces of his parents flashed in his mind.

"Ah, Lady Justinia!"

The teen snapped out of his reverie and saw the man from the portrait approaching. He looked slightly older, cheeks sunken and sporting a thicker mustache. He was wearing clothes that belonged in a Victorian recreation, white neck muffler around his neck and wearing a pale brown vest over a black buttoned shirt with frills along the cuffs and black dress pants.

The Cultural Research club's supervisor nodded her head. "Lord Lonato."

_Lord?_

Was this guy a noble or something? The man, Lonato, was about to speak to Justinia before she noticed Kurogasa and smiled wryly. "You're finally awake, I see. You gave your teacher a fright scare, young man. You were asleep for three whole days!"

His lips moved as he spoke, but his voice didn't match the movement at all. _What the heck? He's speaking Japanese, but the way his lips are moving… It's like he's saying something else. Actually, hold on. That sounds really familiar for some reason. Don't the characters in the New World from the Overlord series do that do? I remember something like that being mentioned in the first volume._

His mind stopped when he fully registered what Lonato said and choked. "Did you just say I was out for three days?!" he cried in shock.

"You were." Justinia nodded stiffly. "I had thought you had gone into a coma or something. Anyway, introductions. This is Lonato Gildas Gaspard, the Lord of this territory."

"Territory?" Kurogasa felt his head spinning. "Wait, slow down! S-sensei, what happened? I remember being on the bus, but nothing after that. What happened?! A-and where are my friends? Where's Yukihara-sensei?!"

She sighed. "Unfortunately, I have no idea. By the time I came to, you were the only person I found. Unconscious as well. You weren't sporting any injuries and I assumed you were unconscious. I carried you into a town. Lord Lonato happened to be in the area offered us his aid."

"Unfortunately, my men have not reported finding anyone matching the descriptions you gave us." Lonato informed the two regrettably. "In truth, your circumstances are quite odd. However, you should be lucky. Had you found yourself anywhere else on Fódlan, you would have been likely subject to suspicion. Tensions are running high these days, what with Almyra growing bolder lately and the Kingdom still reeling from the Tragedy of Duscur."

Kurogasa's blood froze.

The terms Lonato used, the places he mentioned.

There was no way, right? Surely, he must have misheard things. There was no way this was actually happening. This was the kind of stuff that happened in novels, right?

_Did… Did we get isekai'd?!_

* * *

In the hours that followed this shocking revelation, Kurogasa had spent the majority of that time still recovering from shock. He had always fantasized about being in situations like this; being transported into another world alongside his friends and living out some kind of grand adventure. On more than one occasion had he always dreamt of what life would be like if he was sent to Fiore and became part of the Fairy Tail guild.

But that was all it was, just daydreams and wishful thinking that could never come to pass.

Reality was staring him dead in the face. This wasn't some recreation or LARPER's fantasy. The proof was right here. Whenever someone spoke, they spoke in fluent Japanese as if it was their native tongue in spite of their mouths not matching their words. And it was not just Japanese, either. Justinia had confessed that she heard them speaking in perfect Taiwanese. Somehow, whatever language they were speaking was translated to them and relayed back into their native tongue.

If it was not the language, it was the surroundings. The patience and careful craftsmanship it took to creating the towns of yore was always a difficult and delicate task to accomplish. The manor in which Lonato resided, the houses made from sticks, bricks and stones were made with great care and hard work. Even out in the fields, he saw men in full-plated armor swinging weapons with little issue whatsoever. Some were wearing the heavy-set armor that donned Lonato's halls, and they didn't look light whatsoever.

The more he took in the sights and the people, whose facial features were utterly foreign in a day and age where practically everyone knew what somebody else looked like, and their attire, which matched what one might expect from the dark ages, the clearer it became.

Kurogasa Kururugi was in another world with his friends and teachers.

And for the second time in his life, he was _terrified_.

Daydreaming about it was one thing, but experiencing it was another thing entirely. Granted, his life back home wasn't exciting and was always filled with the struggle of supporting himself financially with one job after another. He could honestly say he did not miss the nagging of his landlady demanding more money from him.

But in this new world, in an unfamiliar place he knew absolutely nothing. He was ripped away from his daily life, and worse, all of his friends were either missing or… He didn't want to think about the alternative. He was sincerely hoping everyone was someplace else, maybe scattered across the continents.

Another reason why Kurogasa wasn't thrilled about this was because of the possibilities. First off, a bunch of students in college got ripped from their world and dumped into another one. Secondly, this world was medieval at its finest, and if what Lonato had explained during the time he was digesting his current situation was of any indication, then Fódlan had some rather bloody beginnings.

The Ten Elites, the King of Liberation, the Goddess…

_I swear, if we got dragged into this place to fight some evil god, fight monsters or we gotta deal with a zombie Nemesis, I will find whoever dragged us here and punch them in the goddamn throat!_

As he raged in his mind about the unholy torture and hellfire he would reign on those responsible for his plight, he failed to see the object coming straight for him until it was too late. "Ghack?!" Something smashed straight into his face and threw him to the ground, laid out on his back and clutching his now bruised nostrils. "Owh! Mhogher phuzz bhugchket! Whaph hiph mhe?!"

"Sorry!" the one responsible for the attack apologized. Pulling himself upright, he saw a kid with pale blue hair running up to him. He couldn't have been any older than twelve or thirteen. "I didn't think I kicked the ball that hard!"

"Ball?" Kurogasa looked down. Sure enough, the object that struck him was a ball made entirely out of rubber. He scooped the ball up and handed it back to the boy. "Here. Try not to kick it so hard next time, yeah?"

At the very least, the kid looked sheepish. "Yeah, really sorry about that." He looked at Kurogasa curiously. "Say, aren't you that foreigner that Dad took in?"

"Your dad?" Kurogasa paused to think for a moment. "Oh, you mean you're Lonato-san's kid?"

"Adopted, but yeah. Same with my sis and our big brother Ashe!" the kid beamed. "He's studying at the Officer's Academy at Garreg Mach. He's so lucky. I really wanted to go there, but I'm not old enough yet."

"The Officer's Academy?"

"It's a school run by the Central Church and is overseen by the Archbishop herself." Kurogasa and the kid turned to their side, the latter beaming when he saw Lonato approaching. "It's also part of the Garreg Mach Monastary, surrounded by mountain regions on all sides. It is also located in the very center of Fódlan."

"Dad!" the kid beamed as he ran up to Lonato. The father smiled brightly as he scooped the boy into his arms. "Are you done with your meeting already?"

"I had to discuss some things with Lord Gautier, so it wasn't long." Lonato told him before turning to Kurogasa. "I hope my son didn't bother you too much. Half the time I don't know what to do with him. So much energy!"

"Daaaaaaad!" the boy pouted, cheeks puffed indignantly.

Lonato and Kurogasa laughed at his expression. Kurogasa shook his head. "No, it was fine. Honestly, I just met him. He was telling me his big brother was attending the Academy. By the way, earlier you said Central Church. Does that mean there's more than one branch or…?"

"Indeed. The Church of Seiros is divided into five branches. The Central Church is where most of its political power and leadership resides. The Western Church is located here in the Kingdom of Faerghus, focusing mostly on monetary issues and helping the order of knights keep the peace. The Eastern Church is the weakest of the five, lacking in both manpower and faith on account of the strained relationship between the Church of Seiros and the Adrestian Empire. The Southern and Northern Churches, on the other hand, are more diverse and focus mainly on circulating texts of the faith and seeking out potential new students for the Officer's Academy."

Kurogasa hummed. "I see. So each branch has it's own purpose?"

"Yes, though these days, the Central Church holds the most power." There was a hidden bite in Lonato's words when he spoke of the Central Church. Kurogasa almost missed it and couldn't help but wonder if the man had a bad history with the Central Church or the Church of Seiros as a whole. "But, enough about that. How are you settling in? I imagine learning you were taken from your homeland without warning is enough to make any man worry."

"I'm…doing better now, but thank you." the brunette assured him. "Actually, have you seen Pierson-sensei anywhere?"

"I believe Lady Justinia is at the apothecary's shop." Lonato pointed down the road in the village. "Just head straight down this path. The apothecary's store is the last building on the left."

"Thanks!"

Kurogasa bowed his head and left to find Justinia. As much as he would have loved to learn more about Fódlan's history and the politics, as well as the general feelings about foreigners in the country, they needed to work out some kind of plan. More than that, they needed information. They couldn't just sit around and wait for everything to come to them or dawdle on their thumbs. They had to work out some sort of plan going forward; where to start looking, what to avoid while out on the road, who they could trust, etc.

If there was anyone he trusted to figure something out, it was Justinia Pierson. She was level-headed, calm and collected. At times, she could be an ungodly terror when provoked, but she was always reliable as well. That, and if what he heard was true, then she had some sort of military experience. Whether or not that was true, he couldn't be sure.

At the very least, she would have a better of what to do than he would.

It didn't take long to find the apothecary nor was it very hard to find, what with the wooden sign hanging above the door showing a bottle. He played enough video games to understand what it meant, or at least he hoped he did. It wasn't as though he could treat this place as a video game.

God forbid if this world did have video game mechanics. He would have "noped" the fuck out of here if it did.

Hoping he was correct in his guess, Kurogasa pushed the door open. A bell chimed in response to his intrusion and was greeted with the bittersweet smell of herbs. A counter sat in full view in the middle of the room, the left side of the wall covered by shelves with an assortment of bottles and items. In the far back, a cauldron was sitting over an open flame.

The club supervisor was with a woman wearing a brown apron and white cap in the back of the store. The woman who Kurogasa assumed was the store owner was showing Justinia a bottle filled with a clear blue liquid inside.

"So, you're saying this stuff acts like a healing agent?" Justinia held the bottle up in the sunlight and studied it from various angles. "How does it work?"

"The effects usually vary depending on the quality of the ingredients, but the short of it is that the vulnerary reacts to the slightest damage on the skin, like an open cut or a bruise," the owner told her. "It takes a couple of seconds for it to kick in, but it'll heal up the wound easily. For the record, contrary to what people think, it can't re-attach someone's limb or fix a bloody stump. It doesn't matter how good the quality, it isn't a miracle worker."

"I see…"

Kurogasa felt a little awkward walking in on the two. It was clear they were in the middle of discussing something important, so maybe he should just-

"Oh, welcome!"

Too late, he was found.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Kurogasa apologized immediately. "I can come back another time."

"You're fine, Kururugi." Justinia assured him, handing the vulnerary back to the apothecary. "I was just asking Miss Karin about the currency here in Fódlan."

"I have to admit, it isn't every day we get outsiders." Karin smiled. "Lady Justinia was telling me all about Europe. It sounds like a very wonderful place. Though I do have to wonder, Sir Kurogasa, are you from another country as well? I noticed your features are different from Lady Justinia's."

The brown-haired teen nodded. "I was born in Japan, originally. It's pretty different from Europe." And from this world in general, considering his was incredibly more advanced. Then again, he had yet to see the other countries and continents that surrounded Fódlan. Now that she mentioned it, he was curious to know what she meant earlier. "I remember Lonato-san saying that Fódlan doesn't have a good relationship with other countries?"

"It's complicated." Karin sighed. "Ever since the founding of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, we've had something of an unusual relationship with other countries. Some foreign nations are vassal states to one of the ruling powers here on the continent, but the others haven't really attempted to make contact with us, nor we with them. Most of that is because of Almyra, our rowdy neighbors to the East. They attack Fódlan's borders every year, despite each attempt usually ending in failure."

Justinia frowned. "Are they at war with the countries here?"

The apothecary shook her head. "Not at all, actually. To be honest, I'm not really sure why Alymra continues to attack us. I think it's because they're a warrior nation. From what I've heard, whether they win or lose, they always celebrate after a battle."

Kurogasa sweatdropped. "So, they're a bunch of battle maniacs then?"

"I suppose." Karin shrugged. "At any rate, because of Almyra, a lot of people don't have a good view of foreigners in general, much less the Church of Seiros. You're lucky you found your way to Lord Lonato, he's such a good man." Suddenly, the woman sighed sadly. "It's a shame he and the Church have been at odds with one another lately."

"How do you mean?" Kurogasa asked curiously.

"A few years ago, Lord Lonato's eldest son, Cristophe, was executed by the Church of Seiros on grounds of treason and rebellion against the Central Church." The teen gasped in shock. Justinia remained stone-faced. "Ever since, Lord Lonato has had little contact with the Central Church. The only time he ever contacted them after his son's death was to enroll his second eldest child at the Officer's Academy. Although…"

"Although?" Justinia leaned in. "Is there something else?"

Karin frowned and glanced around the shop, almost as though she was checking to see if anyone was eavesdropping on them. She then turned back to the two and lowered her voice to a hush whisper.

"I don't know if this is true or not, but there's a rumor going around that Lord Christophe was being manipulated by the Western Church."

"The Western Church?" Kurogasa recalled them from Lonato's lecture earlier. They focused on monetary matters and peace-keeping if he remembered correctly. "Why would they do that?"

"It's no secret that the Cardinal of the Western Church has been at odds with Archbishop Rhea. I'm uncertain as to why, but ever since the Tragedy of Duscur, relations between the Central and Western Churches have been sour."

"I've heard that mentioned before, but what is the Tragedy of Duscur exactly?" Justinia inquired.

Karin's shoulders sagged and spoke normally. "It was a horrible time. Four years ago, several imperial officials, noblemen and royal alike, were assassinated during a diplomatic mission in Duscur. Among those slain was King Lambert. Since the deaths occurred in Duscur, the Kingdom was quick to blame the people of Duscur and annexed the nation. What followed afterwards was the reason why the events from four years ago are called a tragedy."

"They were discriminated and blamed, and made to suffer for it." Justinia surmised. "Fódlan already had a bad view of outsiders. What happened back then only intensified those feelings."

"I'm afraid so. Worse is that it was this same incident that robbed Lord Christophe of his life." Karin nodded somberly. "He was thought to be part of the assassination plot, as well as thought to be a member of a group who were plotting against the Church of Seiros."

"But, that was all conjecture, wasn't it?" Kurogasa said. "They didn't have any proof."

"They did, I'm afraid. On Christophe's person was a letter. While we don't know what was written in that letter, the evidence it contained was damning enough for Archbishoph Rhea to order his death. Ever since, Lord Lonato has despised the Central Church."

There was little else to say afterwards. As if to reflect the sudden depressing atmosphere, the dark clouds that blanketed the sky had hid the sun away. Thunder cackled and boomed. Not long afterwards, the sky began to weep.

* * *

Days went by. How long, Kurogasa really couldn't say. In that time, he had grown wary but accustomed to his surroundings and helped the townsfolk of Gaspard as much as he could. While Lonato told him it wasn't necessary, he didn't want to just lay about and do nothing and waste his kindness.

Besides, he really needed something to do.

He performed all sorts of menial tasks, from plowing the fields with the farmers to helping Karin with her store whenever she needed it or even running errands. The trips usually took a whole day on horseback, which in itself was a trial due to a recent discovery in this new world.

Namely, horses didn't like him at all.

"Seriously, what do they have against me?!" Kurogasa raged as he glared at one such stallion that he swore was glaring back at him with equal hate. "I haven't even so much as touched a horse until I got here!"

Justinia grunted. "Less talk, more working."

"Yes, sensei…"

Teacher and student were currently helping in the stables where the war horses were being kept. Though times were peaceful, the threat of monster attacks or bandits had the soldiers and militia on their toes. Every day without fail, rain or shine, the men were out in the fields practicing drills and exercises, sometimes in full-plated armor. Their dedication was awe-inspiring as was their strength to even so much as don the armor.

Kurogasa had tried to exercise with them at least once. To his dismay, he could barely move with the armor on much less swing an ax without falling flat on his ass. Swords were a bit lighter, but his swings were always clumsy to the point where he almost ended up falling flat on his face. He found better luck with a spear, though his only gripe was that he had an unhealthy tendency to smack himself with the shaft of the spear when swinging it.

Though it was clear he was utter horse shite with a weapon, that didn't mean he was going to give up. He still followed through with the exercises and did his best to keep up. It was hell, but damned if he was just going to sit around and do nothing. Besides, the time would eventually come when they would have to leave Gaspard in search of their friends.

The plan was to play the waiting game. They would wait at least another week for news to arrive about the whereabouts of their fellows before deciding to search for them on their own. They would also strengthen themselves and stock up on the journey ahead. Justinia insisted that they take Lonato's warnings about the dangers of the road ahead and pushed to train their bodies to handle whatever kind of enemies they would face.

One thing Kurogasa wasn't looking forward to was the fact that he may have to kill any bandit that came at him. His stomach rumbled in displeasure at the thought and didn't want to even entertain the idea, but Justinia wanted pound it in his head that this wasn't their world anymore. Wherever they were now, new world or no, there would be people in this day and age that wouldn't think twice about killing them and taking everything they owned from their corpse. He needed to learn to fight back and defend himself, and if that meant learning how to kill someone, so be it.

It was cold and harsh, but he knew she was right. That didn't mean he had to like it, though.

Kurogasa grumbled and silently seethed in his frustration with the war horse that had been causing him trouble for the past two days whenever he attempted to ride it as part of his training routine, grabbing two large bales of hay and throwing them over his shoulders. He left the barn and turned the corner where the bales would be placed for the time being until the farm worker decided to what to do with them.

Setting the bales down, he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at the manor he was staying in and saw one of Lonato's children rushing past the window, siblings chasing after them.

_Must be nice to have siblings,_ Kurogasa thought to himself before pausing.

The window revealing Lonato's Study revealed what Kurogasa swore was a plague doctor. He was garbed in white-and-red robes, at least several sizes too big for him, an avian mask with a long and narrow beak and round black eyes hiding his true face. The hood pulled over his head was tall and pointed like a certain infamous group of white-robed men from America's past.

_Who in the heck is that…?_

"Oy, Kuurogazza! Get yer arse back in here and help the lady, will ya?!"

"Oh, for-! It's pronounced _ku-ro-ga-sa_! How many times I gotta repeat it, you old wingbat?!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kurogasa, the young man was currently being watched. From the corner of his eye, the Cardinal of the Western Church watched him as he returned to the barn.

"It seems the rumors I heard were true after all. Some wayward foreigners have come under you care after all."

Lonato glared at the Cardinal. "They are none of your concern, regardless of what sort of stance you or the Church of Seiros has. If you've come to waste my time by stating the obvious, leave."

"No need to be so hostile, Lonato. I didn't come just to see some outsiders. Rather, I came to ask if you considered my offer."

The Cardinal smiled underneath his mask when he saw Lonato's angry face falter for just a moment. It was brief, but it was there. A moment of hesitance and weakness, the small crack he had been watching fester and grow for a while now.

"As much as I despise the Central Church, I am far from a fool." Lonato snapped. "Raising arms against them is foolhardy. And even if I did rally behind you and your group of radicals, what makes you think we would stand a chance? A battle against the Knights of Seiros is the same as challenging a mountain. We would be slaughtered long before we could begin the march towards Garreg Mach."

"While your fears are well-founded, rest assured. The Western Church made some rather intriguing allies who share in our disdain with Rhea. They've even offered us the means in which we can overthrow the Central Church."

The lord of Gaspard raised a brow. "You expect me to believe such nonsense?" he scoffed. The thought was dismissed the moment the Cardinal spoke of it. "The Knights of Seiros are as skilled as they are powerful when brought forth as an army. And need I remind you that _Thunderstrike Cassandra_ is among their number?"

"Even a Relic holds little power over what we possess." Despite Lonato's insistence, the Cardinal was confidant.

He stared at the robed man, brow creased in thought. It was clear that he was now debating the pros and cons. The Cardinal made sure he didn't specify what kind of allies he made or what power they offered, only that it would allow them to stand on par with the likes of the Thunderbrand's wielder. He couldn't disclose such information just yet, though. He couldn't be too hasty and jump the gun. If he revealed his hand and Lonato was not convinced, he could jeopardize his plan well before it could begin.

The seeds were planted. He just needed to water them and let them grow more and more until he finally had another worthwhile pawn.

"…I will give the matter some thought. I still say you are a madman."

The Cardinal chuckled. "Say what you will, Lonato. I will take my leave for now." He turned around and made his way for the door. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, he turned and gave one last shot at the crumbling armor, one more doubt to plant in Lonato's mind. "But, before I go…ask yourself this. Wouldn't your son want you to avenge him?"

Lonato's seething glare, still full of doubt and uncertainty, gave him his answer. He opened the door and shut it closed behind him.

"That didn't sound like it went very well~" the nun at his side commented with a wry grin as she walked with him. "Isn't he being just a tad bit too stubborn?"

"Doubt is already well within his mind, my lady. Sooner or later, he'll come around. In fact, I believe we're in need of one last push." The Cardinal looked at his companion. "What better way to have Lonato come around to us by shattering his faith in the Knights of Seiros one final time…by being unable to save his precious vassals?"

The nun grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

"If I may be so bold, might I borrow a Magia or two?"

"Oh, you are evil! I'm beginning to see why Thales took such an interest in you. A shame you're a beast."

The Cardinal chuckled. "Even a beast can have his uses, Lady Kronya."

* * *

"I'm afraid there still hasn't been any word of your friends yet." Lonato informed Justinia and Kurogasa regrettably. "My men have sent word to other neighboring villages and towns nearby, but it seems even they don't know anything. If I must, I will contact the Central Church and see if they know of anything."

"No, it's fine. There's no need for you to go that far, Lord Lonato." Justinia assured him. "You've done more than enough for us these past two weeks."

Despite her assurances, Lonato still felt bad that he was unable to help these two. "Again, I am truly sorry."

"Thank you for looking out for us, Lonato-san." Kurogasa bowed deeply. "If I ever get the chance, I'll make sure to repay this debt."

"There's no need for that, Kurogasa. However, should you find yourself back here during your travels, don't be a stranger."

The young man nodded. Words could not describe how indebted he felt towards Lonato for offering them his home and giving them so much. Though they already received some gifts and supplies from the villagers, the lord had seen fit to give them a sizable stipend of funds. Just enough to last them for a month or so if they conserved their wares.

Some of those funds went into offering them new clothing as well as equipment to handle any bandit they met while on the road.

Though Kurogasa still kept his beanie and scarf, he wore a cotton shirt with a blue coat lined with fur along the collar and cuffs alongside a pair of brown pants and knee-high boots. His wrists were guarded by steel plates along his forearms with a leather spaulder on his right shoulder. Strapped to his waist was a leather belt with a sheathe for a pair of daggers, the only weapons he could use safely.

Justinia was dressed similarly, albeit her coat enclosed in contrast to Kurogasa's being left open and spilt into two coat tails near the waist and lacked the fur lining. She wore gauntlets and greaves along with a belt outfitted with a sheathe for a sword. A metal breastplate protected the front of her body, albeit covering the upper torso and leaving her abdomen unguarded. A yellow knitted scarf wrapped around her neck, a gift from one of Lonato's children to help protect her against the cold.

"When will you be leaving?" Lonato asked.

Justinia folded her arms. "First thing tomorrow morning. I hate to impose on you one last time, though."

"It's fine. In truth, my children have grown quite fond of you two." Lonato smiled.

He wished Christophe could have met these two.

Just as he was about to retire for the day and the two about to leave, the door into his study was thrown open as a soldier rushed in, face ashen and eyes wide with fright. "Lord Lonato! I bring dire news!"

"What? What's happened?!" Lonato sprung to his feet, face as cold as ice.

"Monsters are marching their way towards the village as we speak, milord! I-I've never seen any of their like before! They aren't Demonic Beasts or Giant Wolves or Hawks, either! T-they look as though they're made of steel! They massacred an entire patrol!"

Lonato growled. "Damnation, of all the times…"

"W-what do we do?!"

"As much as I hate to say it, take a messenger and head for the nearest outposts of the Knights of Seiros! Inform them of what's happening, and be quick!"

"Understood, sir!"

The knight left the study as quickly as his legs could carry him, leaving only Justinia and Kurogasa. The two shared a look between one another, as if speaking an unspoken conversation with each other, before turning towards Lonato.

"Let us help you." Justinia said.

Lonato stared at the two in bewilderment. "Are you certain? I mean no disrespect towards either of you, but compared to my men…"

Kurogasa knew what he was getting at. Based on what he had just heard, danger was lurking ever closer to the village and with it the real threat of dying. Despite that, he wanted to help. Yes, his skills and fighting ability may be subpar when compared to the militia under Lonato's command, but he would be damned if he wouldn't aid the man who helped them during their time of need when he needed it most.

Even if all he could offer was meager support, he wanted to help Lonato in any way he could.

Likewise, Justinia wished to offer her own strengths to Lonato. Though her combat ability was marginally better than Kurogasa's own, because of her own personal history and training from her father during her teenage years, even she was willing to admit that the militia was stronger than she was. Yet regardless, it did not sit well for her to simply stand by on the sidelines and do nothing. The townspeople had offered their aid when they needed it, and she wished to repay such kindness by defending it.

She imagined Kojiro or her other students would have felt the same in their position.

Though hesitant, Lonato found himself unable to refuse either of them. He had a feeling he would need all the help he could possibly get, all the strength he could muster. Somehow, deep in his aging and weary bones, he could feel it.

A storm was approaching. One that threatened to sweep him and everyone off their feet.

* * *

It did not take them long to mobilize and move out. Kurogasa gripped the twin daggers he carried on his person tightly, knuckles white and eyes focused dead ahead of him. The war horse carried him and several others on the cart rushed as fast as it could, its rider going at high speeds.

His stomach was uneasy as he was nauseous. Up until today, he had never thought he would ever find himself wielding a weapon or heading into battle, but ever since finding himself here on Fódlan, he experienced several firsts. And it was not just him who felt nervous. Around him were the veteran soldiers beneath the lord of Gaspard's command, some garbed in leather equipment with a sword or bow and others carrying axes and spears while dressed in heavy armor, all of whom were looking at the road leading to the unknown enemy with trepidation.

They knew not of what awaited them, only that whatever it was that claimed their comrade's lives, it was dangerous. They had to stop it before it came to their home.

Kurogasa knew he was weaker than all of them here. Painfully aware. Part of him doubted whether or not he could be of any use, but quickly banished those thoughts from his mind. He could not afford to be distracted when danger was just around the corner. All he could do was pray for the best.

He glanced at Justinia Pierson. In contrast to the others around her, her face was even and unchanging as if it was set in stone. Her eyes were focused, her hand firmly on the handle of her sword. Out of all of those present, she was the only one who looked born and bred to enter battle.

_I wonder if it's because of her military training…?_ Kurogasa thought to himself.

The dreadful silence continued to reign over the amassed welcoming committee until the war horse came to a halt.

"There it is!"

Kurogasa looked at the monster that threatened Gaspard and could only stare at it in shock and disbelief.

"What in the hell…"

Its form was humanoid, body made entirely of metal with a belt strapped to its waist. Red blades sat over its chest and curved over its shoulders like wings. The way the armor was designed made him think of a lizard or reptile, the armor on its forearms and front legs resembling scales and its face protected by a red helm, the lower half being its mouth and revealing sharp jagged fangs.

It was a machine, he could tell as much. And yet, it's existence defied all explanation and logic. He had thought that Fódlan belonged to a world of medieval fantasy, but now Kurogasa doubted what he did know.

Immediately, the militia, the student and the teacher took out their weapons as they disembarked from the cart. They fell into a formation, Justinia at the forefront and Kurogasa at the back. Those with spears and bows made up the back line while any in heavy armor with an ax and sword were at the front.

"Remember to stay in formation!" the captain reminded them, his armor distinct from the others in that it had blue accents along its waist and shoulders. "Archers and spearman, stay in the back! We can't let this thing get too close!"

"Kururugi." Justinia glanced at him from over her shoulder. "Don't panic. Remember to stay calm. If you lose your cool, you'll die."

He gulped and nodded. "Y-yes, sensei."

"**KILL…"**

A warped and metallic groan echoed from the monster's mouth as it approached, fingers twitching.

The militia readied themselves for battle. "Here it comes!"

It raised its head and released a bloodcurdling scream that would haunt Kurogasa and any who would survive this battle for days to come.

"**KILL ALL BEASTS!"**

With inhuman speed befitting its unnatural body, the monster lunged at the nearest target. Its claws tore straight through the man's armor as if it was paper. Steel was ripped apart, but it was only by luck that such claws had not breached the flesh underneath the armor. Startled and shaken, the soldier backed away in haste. Another took this opportunity to strike and thrust his sword into the monster's waist, only for it to jumped right over him and strike at his unprotected backside.

Kurogasa watched in horror as its hand pushed into the man's back and emerged out from his chest, blood flying through the air and caking the monster's arm in red. The man's expression shifted into pain and horror, gasping for breath before the monster, its arm still in his chest, threw him aside like a paper weight.

The man was sent flying through the air and came back down with a sickening crunch, neck bent in a way that could not be possible. He was dead the second his neck hit the ground.

Roaring in anger, two soldiers rushed in to avenge their comrade and broke formation. They aimed their spears for the creature's head. The blades never even reached far enough to the tips to touch it as the monster grabbed the spears with its hands and pulled their owners into the air, causing them to hold onto their weapons for dear life. With another horrifying screech, the metal monstrosity threw the spears and their owners into a tree.

It then turned its attention to the remaining twelve soldiers. It reached for the blades on its chest piece, removing them and wielding them in both hands.

"You monster!"

An armored man rushed forward, screaming rage and charged at his enemy with ax in hand. "You fool!" the captain cursed. "Don't rush in blindly!"

"Diiie!"

He swung his ax at the monster. The metal creature parried the blow easily with its left blade and countered with its right one, swinging it at his leg. It cut clean through the armor and severed his leg with ease. The armored man cried painfully as he lost his balance, falling to the ground and clutching his bloody stump, screaming all the while.

Those screams were silenced when the creature lopped off his head. Kurogasa cried and jumped away when the armored man's head, still sitting in its helm, bounced at his feet. He tripped and stumbled, falling flat on his arse and staring at the severed head in fear.

"Oh, Goddess protect us…" one of the men whimpered, inching away from the monster that had slaughtered his comrades with ease.

The captain gritted his teeth, veins bulging in anger but helpless to avenge his men. Even he, who once fought at Lonato's side to quell the unrest that began in Gaspard following the Tragedy of Duscur and slain countless Demonic Beasts that threatened the town, found himself unsure of how to fight this creature.

"What do we do…?"

* * *

From the shadows, the Cardinal watched the slaughter with great pleasure. This was working out better than he could have ever hoped. He had not seen the power of the Magia until today, but he now saw the beauty and destruction they possessed. Bodies of steel, capable of feats even the strongest warriors could only dream of replicating, and wielding power beyond the realm of men…

He was starting to see it for himself as to why Lady Kronya thought he and the rest of those who inhabited Fódlan as beasts. With such power as this in their possession, they may as well have been sheep herded into the pen, ready for slaughter.

"That's it, Kuehne. Kill every last one of them," he laughed in the silence of the shadows. "And for each you kill, bring Lonato closer to us, so that we may unravel the disgusting truth of the Central Church and that false Archbishop!"

* * *

_We're going to die._

That was the only thing Kurogasa could think as he stared at the decapitated head and the headless corpse it came from not far from him. From its neck was a pool of blood, rapidly expanding with each passing second.

Ahead of him, he heard the sounds of battle and the sounds of screams. He didn't dare look up, afraid that if he did, he would be greeted with a much worse sight. And yet he had no choice but to look. Against his will, his eyes turned away from the head and to the Kuehne Magia that was laying waste to the militia.

Each swing of its red blades either brought death or crippled a soldier for the rest of their lives. The heavy armor that protected them was like butter, easily destroyed by either its claws or its blades. Red continued to splatter across the ground and fly through the air like a fountain.

_Oh god, oh god we're gonna die._ Kurogasa continued to tremble in fear. He couldn't move. His body was rooted to the ground. _I-I can't move at all. My arms and legs feel like lead! We have to get out of here! But, if we leave this thing alone and it reaches Gaspard…!_

He didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do in this situation?

"Kururugi!"

Steel grinded in front of him. In his fright-induced daze, the Kuehna Magia set its sights on him and attempted to cut him down. Justinia's back was facing him, her sword struggling to withstand the pressure.

"S-Sensei?" Kurogasa said dumbly. "What-"

Justinia glared at him. "You idiot, get on your feet! You-!"

That was as far as she got before blood splurted from her mouth. Kurogasa's eyes widened in horror when he saw the blade carve through her body. A second passed.

The sword fell from her hands. Her body struck the ground in a heap, blood pooling on the ground. She made no move to get back up.

"S…sensei?"

Kurogasa stared weakly at her corpse before looking back up at the Magia, its swords raised to cut him down.

It swung.

He screamed.

_The world shattered_.

* * *

"_Huh? What is…"_

Kurogasa stared blankly at the black void staring in front of him. He had no idea what happened or why he was here. His mind felt empty as though he wasn't staring death in the face moments ago.

"_Where is this place…?"_ Kurogasa's voice echoed in the void. He looked around, finding nothing but pitch black surrounding his whole field of vision. All he could see was himself and nothing else. Not even the ground on which he stood on. _"Did I…die? Or, is this the part where my life is flashing before my eyes?"_

"You aren't dead."

A voice called out to him from behind. He turned and saw a woman approaching. Behind her was an ornate throne made of stone, something that wasn't there previously. Her slender frame was hidden by black robes, a hood pulled over her head with lime-green hair spilling out from underneath. He couldn't see her face beneath the shadows of the hood.

"Death isn't your fate just yet, Kurogasa Kururugi."

The young man stared at her. _"Who are you? Where am I?"_

"I am…" the woman started to say, but stopped herself. She sighed. "I no longer remember my name. If I hold a name, I have long forgotten it. If you must call me something, call me… The End."

"_The…End?"_

Well, that wasn't ominous at all.

"This is my domain. Time has ceased to flow for now. Soon, the hands of time will be pulled back."

The woman stepped closer towards him. She stretched out her hand, offering the weapons she was holding to him. At first, he thought it was a pair of handguns. On a second glance, they were handguns albeit oddly shaped. They had a trigger and a grip, but the body was bigger and had a slot in the far back. There was no slider or safety. The body of the gun was also strange in that there was a clear-view panel over the slot, and the gun's body painted blue. They honestly looked more like toys than a weapon.

"When time resumes, you must decide." The End looked at him. "Whether to fight or die. Which will you choose? Be warned that if you choose to fight, you will face a great hardship."

Kurogasa stared at the gun. The memory of his teacher being cut down in front of him, his crippling fear and the sight of the militia all dying.

He thought about his mother. About his friends. The people he wanted to see again.

"…_I really don't get what you're saying, but if I use this, I'll be able to protect those guys?"_ Kurogasa asked. She nodded.

There was no more room for debate. Without hesitation, he grabbed the guns from her. They felt oddly comfortable in his grip. He heard the sound of something cracking apart coming all around him. As the void started to crumble, he saw The End smile sadly.

"I'm sorry I brought you all into this. I wish it could have been different, but…" She fell silent and shook her head. Just as the world came undone and his mind fading again to silence, he heard her say one last thing.

"Please. Save everyone."

* * *

"Kururugi!"

Kurogasa jumped. His brain kickstarted back into working order the second he heard his sensei cry out for him. Once again, he found himself on the ground and staring at his teacher as she fruitlessly tried to defend him from the Kuehna Magia's attack. He saw the sword in her hand start to crack from the pressure.

It took him only a minute to realize what just happened. _Holy shit, did I just get Re:Zero'ed?!_

No, wait! Focus!

He looked down at the weapons in his hands. The weird guns. He just hoped they actually had something in them that would save their asses.

"Sensei, get down!"

Justinia looked at him and her eyes widened, seeing him take aim with one of the guns. She quickly backed off and fell to the side just as he pulled the trigger. Oddly, he felt no recoil. The gun was loaded as he had hoped, but the ammunition was odd in that what came out from the barrel were yellow bolts were released from the gun.

Unlike what few times the militia managed to land a hit, the bolts and bullets landed and struck perfectly. It even caused the Magia to stumble back, recoiling from the hail of bullets.

"Catch!" Kurogasa threw the spare gun her way as he rose to his feet. He looked at the weapon in his hands. _Okay, so it works. But how much ammo does it have? What even is this thing, anyway?!_

**SHOTRISER ACTIVATION RECOGNIZED  
CONNECTION TO RISE NETWORK ESTABLISHED  
BOOT-UP SEQUENCE ENGAGED**

Kurogasa blinked as blue words began to appear in his field of vision. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Justinia stare at the gun in shock, her eyes flickering bright yellow with circuits running into her pupils.

"W-what in the actual-"

**ALL SYSTEMS GREEN  
READING BIOMETRIC DATA  
…CONFIRMED  
LOCKING IN DATA  
CONGRATULATIONS, KUROGASA KURURUGI  
YOU ARE AN AUTHORIZED USER OF THE RIDER SYSTEM  
BEGINNING CALIBRATION  
PLEAE LOCK-IN PROGRISE KEY**

"Progrise Key…?"

It was then that Kurogasa felt an unusual weight in his pocket. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the added weight, staring at what he swore was some kind of weird cassette tape with a wolf on it.

Justinia had done something similar, removing a yellow item from her coat. Whereas his had a wolf, hers bore a cheetah.

"Wait, the slot…?"

Kurogasa looked at the tape, then back at the gun. Just as he was about to insert it, he saw the Magia rush at him, infuriated for his transgression. He panicked and jumped away, evading the swing and putting some distance between them.

Whether it was by intuition or his body working on its own, he gripped the Progrise Key with both hands, pulling at the faceplate until it finally slid open, revealing a wolf's skeletal frame. The Kuehna Magia attempted to attack him again, but it was stopped by more gunfire. This time by Justinia, unwilling to allow this monster to harm her precious student and opened fire on its exposed backside.

The Magia stumbled, giving the two the time they needed as they pressed the buttons on top of their respective keys.

**[Bullet!]**

**[Dash!]**

Kurogasa slammed the Progrise Key into the slot of the ShotRiser. Likewise, Justinia did the same, though in contrast to Kurogasa she flipped the faceplate open after the Key was inserted into the gun.

**[Authorise!]**

**PROGRISE KEY AUTHORIZATION RECOGNIZED  
CALIBRATIONS COMPLETE  
THE TARGET IS THE KUEHNA MAGIA  
BEGIN THE MISSION**

**[KAMEN. RIDER. KAMEN. RIDER. KAMEN. RIDER. KAMEN. RIDER.]**

"Henshin!" teacher and student cried as one, pulling the trigger.

**[ShotRise!]**

Twin bullets were sent flying. Rather than fly in a singular path, they darted around the air and struck at the Magia relentlessly, swarming and attacking it before returning to the two. Kurogasa threw a punch straight in the bullet's path as it neared him while Justinia let the bullet come to her. Moments later, their bodies became encased armor.

Kurogasa's armor was blue on the right side of his body and white and the left, steel portions resembling tuffs of fur on his right knee and elbow. The faceplate sported red whiskers along the sides, blue lenses acting as eyeholes while bearing a wolf-like visage. In contrast, Justinia's armor was orange and white with similar aesthetics, only instead of a wolf her armor had a cheetah-like motif, the faceplate resembling a cat with triangular metal protrusions atop her helm.

**[Shooting Wolf!]  
[**_**THE ELEVATION INCREASES AS THE BULLET IS FIRED.**_**]**

**[Rushing Cheetah!]  
[**_**TRY TO OUTRUN THIS DEMON TO GET LEFT IN THE DUST**_**.]**

"Whoa…" Kurogasa looked at himself in awe. He had no idea what he was doing before, simply acting on impulse, but now that he was starting to understand what was happening, he had to admit he was impressed. "This is rad! I went from isekai to tokatsu!"

Justinia flexed her hands, curling them back and forth into fists. "…I could get used to this."

"**KILL!**"

Kurogasa turned his attention back to the Kuehna Magia. It leaped at him with its swords raised to attack him, but he found himself dodging it easily. His body moved faster than before. He practically flew in his retreat and landed far away from the Magia before he opened fire while still in mid-air. Each bullet struck dead center, now possessing a lot more power to them. Perhaps because of the power the Progrise Key was providing?

Either way, he felt more confidant. More sure of it.

He could win!

The power behind the bullet fire was greater, but the Magia was still managing to push its way through the attacks and aimed to strike at him again. Justinia practically zipped in front of it, delivering a punch to its faceplate and sending it flying. Its body flew through the air before it regained its orientation, latching itself onto the tree like the lizard it was before bouncing off of it, avoiding Justinia's roundhouse kick.

To her surprise, the kick managed to splinter the bark and leave a huge impression on the tree's now-naked body. The imprint was several inches deep, nearly halfway into the tree itself.

_It seems this armor does more than offer protection. _Justinia noted to herself. _Enhanced speed and strength… What is this power?_

"Oi! Sit still, you damn reptile!" Kurogasa gritted his teeth as he continued to shoot at the Magia. Each time he tried to shoot at it, it bounced from one tree to another. "Damn! I can't get a good beat on it!"

_Unless I am mistaken, Kurogasa never trained to use firearms._ Justina observed both the Magia's movements and Kurogasa's use of the ShotRiser. _Even if the gun doesn't have a recoil, he shouldn't be able to aim so precisely. Is the suit helping him aim?_

Still, the Kuehna's ability to bounce around and latch onto trees was also grating on her nerves as well. It was moving too fast for Kurogasa to get a good shot in. They needed to hamper its movement. She scanned her surroundings for anything that could be of use, then took another look at the tree she kicked.

"…well, let's see how strong I really am with this thing on."

She cocked her fist back and threw a punch straight into the foot imprint she left behind. The force behind her punch broke further into the tree's body to the point where it groaned and began to tilt in her direction.

Justinia smirked underneath her helmet.

As she began her own plan, Kurogasa continued to shoot wildly at the Magia as it continued to evade him. Each shot either barely missed or didn't make it anywhere near him. While the armor seemed to give Kurogasa incredible aiming skills despite the fact that he didn't know how to use a firearm, he was just shooting wildly. Pulling the trigger in the hopes his bullets struck. No different than an FPS gamer holding the button and shooting wildly with reckless abandon without aiming properly.

Kurogasa was growing more and more frustrated with his inability to shoot it down. At this rate, for all the power the gun had, it would be useless for him to keep using it if he couldn't land a hit on the damned thing. However, he didn't expect the Magia to come to him in retaliation. He failed to notice that each time the Kuehna Magia leaped from tree to tree, it was slowly growing closer to his location.

Before it attacked him, it latched on to the tree closest to him and jumped right off and went right for him, swords raised. Kurogasa had no way to dodge in time and was struck dead-on. The blades grinded against his body and knocked him off his feet and down to the ground.

"Ow! Son of a…" He blinked and looked down at the armor. "I'm alive? Holy shit! I'm still alive! Damn this armor's tough!" He quickly clamored up to his feet and searched for the Magia, only to once again be slashed across the chest. He stumbled back, wincing from the blow but still okay. He was thankful for the armor's durability, but he wasn't willing to test how durable it really was. Once more, he took aim and opened fire. "Sit still, you piece of scrap!"

The Kuehna Magia screeched in defiance, once more bouncing between trees and using them as cover. Just as it readied for another attack, it realized that it had not seen the other human at all.

"Hey." It went still as it craned its head. Kurogasa's jaw dropped when he saw Justinia effortlessly holding a tree on her shoulder. "Miss me?"

It let out another screech and hurriedly jumped off of its tree as Justinia threw the one in her possession straight at it with enough speed that it came at it like a bullet. Though it missed its intended target, the flying tree practically tore through several other trees in the process. The Kuehna Magia thought it was safe, but failed to realize that Justinia had used her newfound speed to her advantage, running at a speed that would make an Olympic runner green with envy, using the tree as cover as she covertly crept up on it. The Magia failed to realize this until its face was suddenly met with a metal knee, stunning and disorientating it before an elbow came down upon its neck, followed by an uppercut and lariat.

It was sent flying out from the air and back to the ground. Groaning and chittering angrily, it rose to its feet. Justinia landed back on the ground in a crouch, rising back up to her feet. The ShotRiser was now attached to the apparatus attached to her waist, almost resembling a belt.

Angry, the Kuehna Magia charged and swung wildly at her. Justinia blocked each strike with the bracers on her arms, grimacing as she still felt the impact behind the attacks but no less able to defend against them. The Magia came in for an overhead slash. She sidestepped and kicked at its side, knocking it away before going in for another roundhouse kick to its weapons. The kick struck true and knocked one of the blades out of its hand.

"Kururugi, he's open!"

The young man grinned beneath his helmet. "Thanks, sensei! Now, hold still you bastard!"

The Kuehna attempted to use the same strategy as before, to cling to the trees and jump around and evade its enemy's gunfire, but Justinia reminded it that it was facing two enemies. It did not have time to jump away to safety as it did before as she came in swinging, leaving it vulnerable to more gunfire. Kurogasa slowly approached as he shot at it, each bullet hitting the Magia's body and chipping away at its strength.

Once he was close enough, the Magia attempted to swing its blade at his neck. He ducked underneath it, feeling the rush of wind on his face in spite of the helmet on his head and spun around, letting loose six more rounds into its exposed left side before snatching its free arm, holding it in place and aiming the gun at its neck.

Now at point blank, Kurogasa let loose with as much bullet fire as he could muster.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

He unloaded round after round after round, yet still the Magia stood. Its faceplate was cracked, helm sparking and revealing circuitry beneath its metal skin. Proof that it was a machine and not a human being.

No, not just any machine. A killing machine, Kurogasa realized. A monster designed to kill.

The corpses of the militia, all dead because of his moment of weakness and inability to fight, because he was hesitant, were proof behind its existence.

His blood boiled with anger, eyes alight with growing rage. He would not allow the Magia to set one foot in Gaspard, nor allow it to claim one more life. He gave the Kuehna Magia a brutal roundhouse kick and knocked it away. It staggered and stumbled, weakened by the continuous gunfire.

It was time to bring this battle to a close.

Kurogasa pressed the button on the Progrise Key, once more driven by the rising impulse in his body, and took aim. Justinia followed his example and did the same. Their fingers rested on the triggers of their ShotRisers, and with iron-clad determination, they pulled the trigger that would end this monster once and for all.

**[Bullet! Shooting Blast!]**

**[Dash! Rushing Blast Fever!]**

Kurogasa fired off a single round, yet from it came several flying specters resembling wolf heads, snarling and growling as it bit and tore at the Magia in its helpless state. Unable to fight back, Justinia closed in on it and began to punch and kick away at it, each blow knocking it further and further into the air before she delivered a straight kick that sent it upwards into the air. Sucking in a breath and bracing her body, she grounded her foot into the ground and assumed a runner's position, knee to her chest and leg stretched behind her. Kurogasa gripped the ShotRiser with both hands and carefully took aim, steadying his finger and pulled the trigger.

Tearing its way through the barrel was a giant blast of blue-and-red energy bearing a wolf's head, maw open to bite and tear and rip apart the Magia. Justinia took off in a run, body encased in dark orange energy before she jumped up into the air, the energy flowing straight into her leg as her body joined up with the wolf's head. The two energies joined together and synergized with one another, coming together to deliver a brutal end.

Justinia's arrow kick hit home. More than that, her kick tore through the Kuehna Magia's abdomen along with most of its body. The energy that encased her body surged through it, tearing apart its internal systems before it became too much for the Magia.

As the supervisor touched the ground, armor smoking, the Magia's body exploded into fiery molten scrap metal.

_**S R  
H U  
O S  
O H  
T I  
I N  
N G  
G  
BLAST FEVER!**_

The remains of the Magia fell to the ground, burning and wasting away into a pile of metal scrap. Justinia panted as she rose up to her feet, the adrenaline in her body fading rapidly. Likewise, Kurogasa's hands felt numb. They removed the Progrise Keys from their weapons, the armor dissipating into motes of light and returning them to their usual attire.

Though they were happy that they defeated the Magia before it could cause further damage, there was no mood for celebration. Instead, they looked somberly at the bodies of the people they fought with. The people who died.

Justinia's face remained unchanging, a cold mask that made Kurogasa wonder if she felt anything as she looked at the bodies. But inside, she was berating herself.

If only they had done something sooner. If only they had obtained this power sooner.

If only...

* * *

The Cardinal stared, slack-jawed and dumbfounded. He didn't dare believe what he just witnessed, but he could not deny the proof in front of him.

The Kuehna Magia that Lady Kronya had gifted him had Lonato's men dead to rights. Only two were left. Better yet, it was those foreigners. He was looking forward to their deaths the most, yet the moment that brown-haired boy suddenly found his second wind and produced those odd weapons, his dreams of grandeur were shattered in an instant.

Worse yet was when they utilized those weapons and revealed the true nature behind them.

"Impossible..." he whispered in both disbelief and awe. "Why?! Why do they possess those?! How?!"

It was not just the Cardinal who had witnessed this new development. An unseen spectator, a woman with pale skin and red eyes, watched the battle unfold with delight.

"So, you've finally come back, have you?" the woman licked her lips, eyes drawn to the two armored warriors. More specifically, at the wolf-themed outsider who fought her precious Kuehna with fury. "It's been so long since you came back home..."

"Our beloved traitor, _Vulcan_."

* * *

**JIKAI, KAMEN RIDER ZERO-ONE!**

"Let us outta here you assholes!"

"To think two Masked Knights would fall into my lap! How wonderful!"

"W-what is that thing?"

"If you fight, you will experience hardship you will surely regret. Are you prepared for that?"

"I'm going 100...no, 1000%! Henshin!"

_**The Five Horns Cross! The Boy from Another World Readies for Battle**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Commissioned by the Artificial Intelligence Military Service.

I kid. But dang was this chapter a long one. I'm also surprised by how popular it is, both on SpaceBattle Forum and outside of FF dot net since it apparently has its own damned TV Tropes page.

For god's sake, it only has one chapter. Two now, but still.

Regarding Kurogasa's breakdown during the battle with the Magia, there are several things to remember. First off, while he was trained to fight and defend himself, he was never even remotely prepared for the bloody conflict that happened right in front of him. Secondly, up until that point he was your average college student who was suddenly thrusted into another world without warning.

You honestly think he'd handle watching people get butchered in front of him very well? That whole fight, he was running on pure adrenaline. And sadly for him, this will not be the last time he will witness such bloodshed. And seeing as how he's going to be with Dimitri come the timeskip...

...I really hope I'm not outdoing Fenikkusumaru in putting Kurogasa through hell here.

At any rate, if you have any questions about this story or want to ask about certain things related to the plot, check out SpaceBattles Forum and look for a thread titled "Kamen Rider Zero-One: Edge of Dawn Q&A [AKA The Supplementary Materials]. It has lore and the backstory behind the reason why the Rider Systems exist in Fódlan. Be warned for major spoilers for Three Houses, though!


	3. ZERO-THREE

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Kamen Rider or Fire Emblem. Both are properties of Toei and Intelligent Systems respectively. I do not own any of the characters who appear in this story, except for a few.

Characters Cody Aldrich, Justinia Pierson, Kojiro Yukihara and Kurogasa Kururugi are properties of FF do net authors striberx, Donjusticia, Daemon of Wrath and Fenikkusumaru respectively.

And yes, this story will include Original Characters as Kamen Riders. If you do not like the premise of the story or the inclusion of OCs becoming Kamen Riders, you are free to not read this story. Everyone has their personal taste and are entitled to their own opinions. Trust me, you will not hurt my feelings if you don't want to read this story. That being said, please offer me constructive criticism and no flames, if you would be so kind.

* * *

18-year-old Cody Aldrich sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Why'd I come here today…?"

He was sitting in the waiting room just outside the CEO's office. It was mid-summer in Boston and the weather was worse than Pompeii the day the volcano erupted and consumed it. He was grateful that the building had air conditioning, but he would have preferred staying at home in his room, preparing for his upcoming exams instead of sitting here.

His grandfather, Matthews Aldrich, suddenly ringed him up yesterday and told him that he wanted to meet with him to discuss his 'future.' Cody was not pleased about the matter, knowing full well what this was about. He would have not gone at all, were it not for his father telling him otherwise.

Cody did not have to wait very long. His grandfather's secretary told him it was time to meet with the CEO and sat up and walked inside.

The CEO's office was large in that it could easily fit as someone's bedroom. On either side the walls were utterly barren and empty, save for the few odd decorations here and there like placards and photographs of successful business deals or Matthews' predecessors. The only furniture the room had was the oak wood table at the far back and the chair the older man was occupying. Behind him was a large glass window that overlooked all of Boston.

Cody would have loved the view, were it not for the fact that he was glaring at the old man.

"Good, you're here," Matthews said without even looking up from the documents he was reading. His face was covered in wrinkles, eyes beady and narrow like that of a schemer and his receding hair thin and gray. "Come, sit. I'll have Miranda prepare us some drinks."

"No thanks," Cody replied icily. He saw no point in hiding his disdain. "I'm fine standing. In fact, why don't we get this over with?" He already knew why his grandfather asked him here, but he wanted to hear it from the old man himself. Maybe because, deep down, he wanted to believe he was wrong. "Why'd you ask me to come here?"

Matthews looked up. His eyes were so hard to see with the burning sun shining behind him, his squinting eyes not helping matters. "I think you know why. I believe your father made it clear to you that you'll be working with the company when you graduate from high school."

Cody's jaw locked up. It took everything in his power not to scream. "Without me finishing college?"

"I don't see a point in you finishing your education," his grandfather replied coldly. "True, college would help you open up more doors for more opportunities, but your future lies here in the company. In the world our family has built with our blood, sweat, and tears."

"No, _you_ decided that." Cody snapped. "That's how it's always been with you – the pride of the family instead of your family's own wants and needs."

Matthews's eyes narrow. "Excuse me?"

"When Alice told our parents that she wanted to become a writer, you put your foot down and told her no. You said her future laid in the company. When she told me she was going to a college after she graduated high school, you cut off all her funding."

"Do you not understand the importance of this company, Cody?" Matthews groaned. "My great-grandfather founded this company and built it up with his own two hands. His son, my grandfather, and later in life my own father and mother both joined this company and raised it to further success. This is our family's legacy, my boy. _Your_ legacy."

Cody's hands shake in anger. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep him from lashing out. Getting upset or screaming wouldn't help matters, but he also knew trying to convince his grandfather was the same as trying to convince a bull not to charge at a matador waving the red cape in its face. This was how his grandfather viewed his family and blood; cogs in a machine. He remembered how his father once told him that he grew up wanting to be a firefighter, but Matthews told him he couldn't. Said that he couldn't afford to waste his future on something so insignificant. He didn't even approve of the woman his father decided to marry until she was pressured into joining the company.

Matthews Aldrich didn't care about his family. What he cared about was the Aldrich Manufacturing company and its continued livelihood. To him, his blood relatives were just cogs in the machine. No doubt he wanted Cody to be one of those cogs.

"…no, it's not."

Matthews blinked. "What?"

"I have no intention of inheriting this company from you, or following in your footsteps," Cody stated as firmly as he could, glaring at his grandfather. "I'm going to college, finish my education, and get myself a job. I certainly don't need you to decide that for me." He turned around on his heel and began making his way towards the door. "The only person who decides my future is me. Not you, not my parents or my sis or anybody else."

He didn't allow his grandfather to get a word in as by the time the old man could speak coherently instead of his stunned blithering gibberish, Cody had left the corporation and made his way home.

The next day, he would have packed his bags and left home behind him, rooming with a friend and getting himself a part-time job while finishing high school.

_Like I expected, Matthews "convinced" my father to stop giving me financial support as a way to "convince" me into stop my so-called rebellious phase and give in. I decided the old codger could screw off and did what I could to prepare myself for college. I roomed with a friend of mine until we finished high school since we were in our senior year, and once graduation passed, I used the money I saved from my part-time job and what my friend gave me when I moved out to start a new life for myself._

_I wasn't too keen on studying in Boston anymore, namely because my grandfather could be downright persistent. He kept sending me letters, trying to convince me to take up a job at the company._

_I never bothered reading them._

_The only people I told about where I was going were Alice, my sister, and the friend I roomed with during high school. Prague wasn't my first choice, to be honest, but it was pretty far away and in another country to boot. What were the odds that Matthews would actually go out of the country to try and find me?_

_Four months after I completed high school, I moved to Europe and made a brand new start for myself. It was also there that I made my first friend. And on the first day at the Prague University, even!_

Cody arrived at the college campus early in the morning. The sky was still dark and the sun barely peeking out from its hiding place and the air was frigid to the point he could see his own breath whenever he exhaled.

Prague University was a lot bigger up close than when he looked at it from the brochure. It was a little daunting, to be honest. Since today was the first day of the new semester, and his first day here, he decided to get up earlier than usual in order to get a feel for the school's layout and memorize where his classes were. From there, he'd plan out the best route to go to and from his classrooms.

As it turned out, though, he was not the only one who had the same idea. When he arrived, there was someone else already roaming the halls, one hand holding on to her bag and the other holding a small piece of paper. She was looking back and forth between the papers and the classrooms, no doubt searching for her classes. Her features were Asian; shoulder-length black hair with white streaks and eyes an icy-blue color.

'_She looks like she's around my age,'_ Cody thought to himself and wondered whether or not he could help before reminding himself he was also searching for his classes. _'I should probably leave her be.'_

Just as Cody was about to leave, the Japanese girl noticed him and called out. "You! Yes, you! You help?" He cringed slightly. Her English was atrocious. It was still better than his pathetic attempts at the French language, though. Sighing in resignation, he turned back around and approached the girl. "I look for this. You help?"

She held out the paper in her hands. Cody looked at it and saw that there were six rooms listed on. "Listen, I can't help you. This is my first day here too and…" he trailed off and blinked. Wait, what was this? "…we have the exact same classes?"

"We do?" the girl questioned, pleasantly surprised before she smiled. "_Sugoi_! Er, no! I mean, perfect! Perfect. We look together."

"…no offense, but your English sucks."

The girl laughed awkwardly and scratched her cheek. "I know. English is not first language. I came to Prague days ago."

"Oh? You transferred here?" Cody asked. She nodded. "Same here! I came here from Boston about two weeks back." He extended his hand and smiled. "Name's Cody Aldrich. Oh, wait. I guess it'd be Aldrich, Cody for you, right?"

The girl chuckled and shook his hand. "Yes. Kanai, Masaomi. Very pleased to meet you!"

_It was pretty weird how we somehow ended up having the exact same classes together, but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless. Before I realized it, the two of us hit it off and became close friends. We eventually ended up joining the Cultural Studies Club. The teachers in charge were kind of scary, to put it mildly. Prof. Yukihara was thought to be some kind of yakuza while Pierson was rumored to come from a military family or something._

_At some point near the end of our first year at Prague University, Masao introduced me to Kuro, the guy I'd come to proudly call my best friend._

_Thinking back on it, those were my _golden days.

_In fact…_

…_they were a blast._

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER ZERO-ONE:  
EDGE OF DAWN**

* * *

Part I: White Clouds

CHAPTER ZERO-THREE: The Five Horns Cross! The Boy From Another World Readies For Battle

* * *

"Let us outta here you fucking Larper douchebags!"

Cody roared and kicked at the steel bars keeping him from strangling the armored man standing outside his cell.

The blonde did not know how he and Kojiro found themselves in a cell and held captive by a bunch of people dressed in armor straight out of medieval times. One moment he was talking with Masao and Kuro, then that weird light show happened, and when he came to, he and the college professor were being held inside the cell. Naturally, he was confused, terrified and angry and demanding answers from his kidnappers, but they remained remarkably tight-lipped. His anger eventually peaked and he started banging against the bars, both out of frustration and to get the guard's attention.

The guard didn't react at all, instead giving Cody a harsh glare and scoffing as he walked away, vanishing into the shadows of the corridor leading out of the room. "Hey!" Cody yelled. "Come back here, you son of a-!"

"Enough, Aldrich." Kojiro snapped from his spot in the cell. "There's no reason for you to be hollering and screaming like a monkey."

Cody rounded on his teacher, incredulous. To his dismay, Kojiro was sitting in the far back of the cell, legs crossed and hands on his knees as though he were meditating. He didn't know if the man was just that calm and cool or he didn't care about their current situation.

"With all due respect, prof, I think I have a damned good reason to be freaking out here!" he hissed angrily, kicking the bars again. "I haven't been awake for two hours, and I'm already pissed! Where the hell are we?! A-and where's Masao and the others?"

Kojiro remained stoic and unfazed by his student's tantrum. "Calm yourself. I understand your frustrations, but lashing out in anger will not help you. Take a moment to catch your breath."

"But…!"

Cody wanted to argue his case and plot their escape, but deep down he knew Kojiro was right. Getting angry and antagonizing the only people, captors or otherwise, that knew where they were wouldn't help them. He scowled in frustration and plopped himself down on the cobblestone floor, doing as the man suggested. He closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths.

"…okay, so what happened? I remember I was talking with my friends before Professor Justinia starting chewing us out, then that weird light show happened. I don't remember anything after that."

Kojiro sighed. "In truth, neither do I. As for what happened afterwards, it seems that after being consumed by that odd light in the tunnel, we were transported away from the city and into a forest of some sort." Cody stared at him incredulously. A forest? Not in the city? "I do not understand it either myself, but not long after I regained consciousness and attempted to search for Justinia and your friends, we were found by those men in armor. From what I could gather, they think we are spies sent by a rival of someone by the name of Acheron."

"Acheron?" Cody frowned deeply. He tried to make sense of the situation, but so far all he was getting was a blank. "So, he's the one holding us here?"

"So I assume," Kojiro nodded. "He's also confiscated all of our belongings, including our bags and phones. I doubt they would be useful, though. I tried to call Justinia, but I could not get a signal in this area."

"Figures," Cody sighed and hung his head low. "Man, what the hell is going on here?"

As concerned as he was about his own situation, he was more worried about Masaomi and Kurogasa. Were they also being held captive by this Acheron guy? Were they being held in a different area or something? The more he thought about it, the more worried he grew. The need to get out of this place was steadily growing stronger.

The sound of clinking metal and heavy footfalls caught the two captives' attention. Cody rose to his feet and stared at the corridor entryway warily, the footsteps drawing closer. Stepping out from the shadows and into the light was another armored man, only the armor on his person was much bulkier and made him look like a tank.

"You should feel grateful, you mangy dogs," the heavy armored man said with contempt. "Lord Acheron has decided on your punishment. By noon tomorrow, the both of you shall be executed."

"What?!" Cody exclaimed, eyes wide. "E-executed?! Whoa, hang on! Don't screw around! We didn't do anything! You think this is funny, kidnapping us and taking us away from our friends?! When I get out of here, you're going to be sorry!"

"Hmph. What could you possibly do, trapped in that cage? And cease with the lies. We know you and your ally are spies."

Cody would give the guy props for sticking to his character. He would have thought this was funny and be impressed with his acting skills if not for the fact that this asshole stuck him inside a cell and kidnapped him. Also, was it just his imagination, or did this guy have a Boston accent?

Kojiro, who had maintained a period of silence up until now, spoke up. "You claim we're spies, yet you have no actual proof of what you say. We do not know who Acheron is nor of where we are." He stared at the armored man impassively. "Or, perhaps, you and your boss simply don't appreciate foreigners."

"…well, looks like you're sharper than you look, old man." Cody's face turned red in anger. He swore he could see the heavy armored man grinning. "But that's just an added bonus in my book."

"You son of a…!"

"Rage all you want, you piece of garbage. It won't change the fact your head will roll tomorrow. Enjoy what little time you have left."

Cody lunged at the man, fruitlessly clawing and swiping at him from behind the cage and arms trapped between the bars. The heavy armored man laughed as he left the two behind and disappeared into the corridor like his compatriot minutes earlier. Once more, Cody was left howling and raging, though this time he was now panicking.

They were lying. They had to be lying. They were just a bunch of cosplayers with eighth-grade syndrome that took their gaming roles way too seriously. There was no way they were serious about killing them were they? And even if they were serious about this, were they seriously going to kill them based on ethnicity?!

"This can't be happening," Cody whispered. His palms felt sweaty. His head was in his face. "They can't be serious about killing us, right? A-and for a stupid reason?"

Kojiro closed his eyes. "I cannot say, but he was not joking about us being dead by tomorrow."

"How? How can you be so calm in this kind of situation?"

"Because panicking will do us no good, much less help us escape."

Cody stared at his teacher for a moment longer before he sighed. _He's right… We can't afford to lose our heads. But, it's so hard to stay calm in a situation like this! I mean, how is this even remotely fair? And who in the hell are these guys anyway? No, wait. That can wait until we get out of this place._

_C'mon, Cody, think. There's got to be a way out of here. The floor and walls are made out of cobblestone and bricks, so obviously we can't dig our way out with spoons like they do movies and games. If I had something, like a hairpin, I could probably pick the lock, but I'm sure as hell no expert on how to do that._

_What if…?_

"Still, I'm rather surprised by your understanding of Japanese, Aldrich." Cody blinked and looked at Kojiro, the latter seemingly impressed by something. "As I recall, you had trouble first learning the language when you joined Justinia's club."

The blonde frowned. "No offense, prof, but what are you talking about?"

"That man just now was speaking Japanese, wasn't it?" Kojiro's face scrunched. "Though I will admit, his Kansai accent was dreadful."

"Wait, what?" To the best of his knowledge, Cody knew Kojiro wasn't old. He was in his late thirties at least, so he was sure that the man wasn't senile or hard of hearing. "Prof, what're you saying? That asshole was talking in English."

It was Kojiro's turn to frown. "No, I am certain I heard him speak in perfect Japanese."

_What's he talking about? Professor Yukihara isn't going crazy or got hit in the head, right? I mean, that dude was definitely talking in English._

…wait a minute. This felt familiar. This sounded just like that scene in one of the light novels one of the senior classmen in the club loaned him. The book series that got him into the isekai genre in the first place.

_If I remember right, in Murayama's Overlord, after the protagonist gets sent to another world and interacts with some of the people in the new world, he notices they're speaking in the same language as he is, but their lip movements don't match._

But that was just in a book, wasn't it? There was no way that was possible, right? What were the odds that they got sent into another world? That stuff only ever happened in fiction, didn't it? This was real life.

Unease began to settle in his stomach.

"Dammit, where even are we…?"

* * *

A pair of cold white eyes stared at the city in the distance. He stood in the shadows of the forest, glaring at the town and its inhabitants. All of them mindless cattle, like sheep to the pen. Beasts was all they were, and like beasts, they would inevitably die and be culled like worthless gutter trash. The thought of the place becoming little more than a site of ruin and destruction at their hands was enough to bring a smile to his face, but those were thoughts of another time. It was not yet time for the world to remember them. That day would wait until the Flame had grown stronger.

He turned his attention to the armored soldier at his side. One of the men under his employ, sent to spy on the fools in the Leicester Alliance. Even if they were constantly stabbing each other in the back, it paid to have someone keep an eye on things in the event someone came around and forced them to bend the knee and stop bickering amongst themselves.

"You are certain of this information?" he asked his comrade.

The man nodded. "Yes, sir. When the outsiders were found and detained by Acheron, they searched their belongings and found the belts. I was unable to retrieve them, however."

"I see… So, they've resurfaced at long last, and in the hands of outsiders at that. How curious."

"Your orders, sir?"

He chuckled at his subordinate's eagerness. He couldn't blame the man. After all, pieces of their homeland's legacy had finally resurfaced and practically landed on their laps. "Prepare one of our Magia. However, make sure it only attacks at the bare minimum. It is still far too early for us to take such large strides. It'd be a shame to have the beasts prepare for the fated hour before we're prepared."

"Understood!"

The man nodded and left him behind. He turned his attention back to the city – to the place where the legacy of his ancestors laid in wait for them.

At long last, it was time for the famed "Masked Knights" to be revive from myth and emerge.

* * *

Cody sighed for the umpteenth time, head dangling between his knees. "I'm pooped… I give up. My head hurts too much."

"What's the matter now, Aldrich?"

"Trying to think how we can get out of here, obviously. The floor is way too tough, so trying the cliché spoon tunnel trick is out of the question. Plus, we don't have anything to use to hide the hole."

Kojiro stared at the blonde flatly. "…Aldrich, just because something works in movies does not mean it will work in real life."

"But it does work in real life! A guy in Russia broke out of a prison by digging a hole in his cell's roof with nothing _but_ a spoon," Cody argued before he paused. "Though I do remember reading online that the prison as pretty rundown, though."

"Is that so?" Kojiro was honestly surprised to hear this, though admittedly he did not pay much attention to the affairs in the rest of the world, seeing as how he was mainly focused on his work and job than what was going on around the glone. "Well, regardless, how would you even acquire a spoon? The guards haven't fed us since they threw us in here."

"That's why the plan's a bust, Prof." Cody sighed. "And it doesn't look like they keep the keys anywhere around here, either. I guess our only real option is when either someone walks by with the keys on their person or if they let us out." The first plan was the most reasonable, but the second option was certainly risky. They had weapons and wore steel-plated armor that looked authentic. Even if they were cosplayers, they didn't do things by halves. If they tried to fight them and take the keys, chances were they'd be seriously injured or worse.

_And even if we do get out of this place, we still don't know what's waiting for us outside,_ Cody thought. _I guess for now, our best option is to just wait and see, but do we really have time to be doing that? If they're serious about killing us tomorrow, we don't have a lot of time._

He sighed and pulled his knee up to his chest, resting his forehead on it. "This is the worst…"

* * *

At some point, Cody must have fallen asleep because as soon as he opened his eyes, he wasn't in a prison cell or sitting on the ground. Instead, he was standing in the middle of what looked like an endless ocean stretching out right before his eyes, the azure sky above more vibrant than usual. Despite being in the ocean, his feet felt as though they were on solid ground, yet he saw no such footholds beneath him.

_As if this isn't isekai enough already…_ Cody grumbled. First the odd nature of his surroundings and those cosplayers threatening to kill him and Kojiro, then Cody and Kojiro hearing them speak in two different languages, and now a weird dream. It really did feel like he was living the life of an isekai protagonist.

Which was definitely not something he wanted to experience. He was a fan of the genre, but some of the stories he read, such as Rising of the Shield Hero and Arifureta, really highlighted how screwed up things could become if you ripped someone out from their world and toss them in a situation they can't handle or throw things they aren't prepared for. In the former's case, it was naively trusting the people who summoned you and thinking they wouldn't stab you in the back at a moment's notice or blindly thinking they didn't have any ulterior motives in summoning you.

That said, Cody didn't think he had been transferred to another world. It was something that happened in fiction, not real life. Unless someone presented him evidence that this was the case, he was going to chalk all this up to exhaustion, kidnapping, etc.

Even so…

_Why does this place feel so sad?_

He couldn't quite describe what he was feeling from these surroundings. The scene was beautiful, but there was a dreadful melancholy in the air. It felt empty, nothing to give it warmth or peace. Like an ocean of sadness.

As Cody surveyed his surroundings, he saw someone standing not far away from him and wearing a black cloak and a hood. They were staring up at the sky, as if searching for something.

"Who is that?" Cody wondered to himself before he walked over to them. As he grew closer to them, he saw that their form was feminine, lime green hair spilling out from beneath the hood. "Excuse me? Where is this place?"

"The home of someone I haven't seen in a very long time," the woman replied. Cody quirked a brow. "Or maybe it's heaven? To be honest, I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

"I…see…?"

The woman chuckled. "You must think this is a dream, don't you?" Cody nodded. "You aren't wrong. In a way, this is a dream. Or, perhaps it is a respite. A chance for you to understand."

"Understand?" the blonde questioned. "Understand what?"

The woman continued to speak, her voice tinged with sadness and trepidation. "Soon, you'll be forced to fight. You'll be thrown into a battle you won't understand, at least not right away."

"And if I don't fight?"

"…then your friends will be unable to save themselves." Cody went still. Something in his chest began to burn, hands curling into fists. He glared at the woman, though whether she noticed or not he didn't know. "I am truly sorry for putting you all in this situation. But you're the only option I have left."

Seriously, what was up with this cryptic talk people seemed to love doing? What was this, some trashy self-insert fanfic?!

The woman turned to face him. He hoped he would see her face, but all he saw the lower half. The nose up was hidden by shadows. "However, if you do fight, you will walk the path of hardship. You may even find yourself fighting your own friends. You might even be forced to kill them. Will you be able to withstand that hardship?"

"It won't happen!" Cody blurted out the words before he had a chance to think. The idea that he would have to fight Masao and Kuro, much less the teachers, leaves a bad taste in his mouth and doesn't give it a second thought.

The woman stared at him for a moment. She smiled sadly. "…I once thought the same."

Cody opened his mouth, fed up with the cryptic talk and demand she give him a straight answer or explain what was happening before he felt the water at his feet grow colder. He looked down and stared at the reflection staring back at him; a gold-armored figure with a black-and-silver faceplate vaguely resembling a crown and dark purple eyes.

"What the-?!"

That was the last thing Cody was able to say before his footing vanished and he sent underwater, his consciousness fading away rapidly before succumbing to sleep once more.

* * *

The sound of metal banging against metal jerked Cody awake, comically flailing about on his spot on the ground before leaping to his feet, fists raised. Kojiro, the calmer of the two, opened one of his eyes and saw a guard standing outside their cell. Compared to the heavily armored men from before, this one was wearing only an armored helm, breastplate, gauntlets and leather boots. In his hand was a spear.

"On your feet, prisoners!" the guard barked. "It's time for your execution."

Cody glared at the man while Kojiro sighed and stood up, rolling his neck. "Might as well get this over with," the older man muttered before he noticed a certain _something_ dangling from the guard's belt.

"Come here and give me your hands. We can't have the two of you with your hands free."

Cody and Kojiro both exchanged a look with one another, a curious gleam forming in their eyes. The former grinned as their escape plan was now underway. "Sure, sure. Keep your pants on, man," Cody replied nonchalantly and walked over to the cell door. He put his hands past the cell bars and offered up his wrists. "Like this?"

"Well, at least you're obedient," the guard scoffed in disdain, producing what looked like a wood handcuff. He positioned the cuff over Cody's hand, about to slap it on, when Cody suddenly grabbed the guard by his helm. "Hey! What're you-!"

Cody pulled the guard's head forward and slammed it against the bars, stunning him for a moment. He didn't stop as he grabbed the guard's head with both hands and began to repeatedly bash his head into the cell bars, metal clashing against metal echoing loudly. After doing this for about a minute or so, Cody paused and saw the guard was groaning and slumping against the cell bars, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Holy shit, that actually worked," the blonde marveled at his impromptu escape plan's first phase before he grabbed the keys off the guard's belt and released his hold of the guard's head, watching him slump to the ground with some satisfaction. "Alright, time for a-_whoa_!"

Without warning, the ground beneath his feet began to shake. The lamps keeping the dark room lit swayed, some falling to the ground and shattering, the flames held within fading away in seconds. Cody nearly lost his footing, grasping on to the metal bars for balance. The shaking continued for a few more seconds before it passed.

"…what was that?" Cody dreaded asking that, out of fear of what his college professor might answer. "That did not feel like an earthquake."

"I don't know," Kojiro replied, albeit uncertain. "But for now, let's get out of here. You have the keys?" Cody held up the item in question and threw it over to him. The Japanese man quickly made his way over to the cell door and tested each key to see which one would unlock the cell. It took four tries before he found the right one, evident by the dull 'click' the cell door made.

He pushed the door. It swung on rusty hinges, creating a sound that was as noisy as it was dreadful. Tossing the keys aside, Kojiro grabbed the fallen spear the unconscious soldier was carrying and turned to Cody. "Let's find our belongings and get out of here. I would not wish to encounter the rest of the guards anytime soon."

"Amen to that, Prof," Cody replied, taking one last look at the guard before following the club supervisor out of the room.

They went further into wherever it was they were being kept, the building seemingly made out of brick and wood. Cody was still certain whoever was keeping them was a LARPER or somewhere along those lines, but the level of detail was impressive. Someone went to great lengths to build this place as authentically as possible and it showed. He honestly felt like he was making a made escape out of a dungeon straight out of medieval Europe.

They eventually reached another room, thankfully devoid of guards. Wooden racks containing all sorts of weapons; swords, spears, bows, gauntlets and axes were linked up and waiting to be held. Torches were fixed onto wooden posts on the walls, keeping the room lit.

"The hell…?" Cody stared at the weapons and approached the rack. He touched the tip of the sword, only to wince and pull his hand back. The tip of his index finger was bleeding. "Okay, there's being realistic and then there's taking things a bit far. Jesus, where the hell are we?"

Kojiro didn't answer him. He kneeled down in front of a chest, jamming it open with the spear. The lock was undone. He opened the chest and began to search through it.

"I've found our belongings," he called.

Cody walked over to Kojiro and peered inside. Sure enough, their bags were inside the chest along with some other miscellaneous items. Almost immediately, his eyes zeroed in on a pair of items that clashed with their surroundings.

Two belts with bizarre buckles that looked like toys you would see from a TV show like Power Rangers or their Japanese sibling Super Sentai. One had a gray body with a black-and-gold circle in the center. The other was more simplistic, mainly silver-and-gray with red pieces in the middle and in the bottom-right corner of the buckle, the latter piece resembling a pulling lever.

At first, Cody thought they were just toys, but as he stared at them…

_Two armored figures, one clad in gold armor and the other in blue, clashed and darted about in the middle of a battlefield. Surrounding them were men and women in armor, but neither cared for their presences. To them, all that mattered was the other's death. They struck at each other with everything they had; punches and kicks and slashes from their weapons, yet neither was willing to give an inch. _

_The scene carried out as though it was playing on a dingy television set. Static blurred the battle before him, the voices of two people battling one another garbled and warped._

_The only thing Cody knew for certain was that the golden soldier, Thouser, wanted to be anywhere but here._

"-rich?" Cody blinked. Kojiro was staring at him worriedly. "Aldrich, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Cody assured him, though his professor was not convinced. The blonde stared at the belts – the same items worn by the armored figures he had seen just now.

_Just what was that? For a moment, it felt like I just had one of those 'out-of-body' experiences… Why are these here? I mean, from what we've seen so far, these LARPERs sure are dedicated to playing their roles, so why would they have toys like these in here?_

Unaware of Cody's thoughts, Kojiro grabbed their belongings and stood up, fastening the bags to his shoulders. "We've wasted enough time here," he urged. He grabbed the spear he set on the ground after he broke the lock and made his way to the door that would hopefully lead to the exit. "Come, let's go."

"H-huh? Yeah, sure…" Cody replied, still distracted. He was about to follow Kojiro, but stopped and looked back at the belts still sitting in the chest. He didn't know why, but something was urging him to take them with. Why, he didn't know. This nagging feeling wouldn't go away.

"…I guess it wouldn't hurt," Cody mumbled to himself, collecting the belts and hiding them away in his jacket. "They're just toys. If anything, they'll make for some weird souvenirs when we get back."

* * *

Cody and Kojiro found themselves standing in a wide-open street beneath a starry moonlit sky. The stars above them twinkled beautifully, almost like jewels glittering in a treasure box. The moon, larger than Cody knew it be, sat in the dark sky alongside them, illuminating the world below in a pale light.

It was a breathtaking sight, but it brought Cody no peace.

"…Prof?" the blonde called out weakly, suddenly questioning whether or not they were in LARPER territory. "Where are we?"

It was telling that Kojiro could not provide him with an answer whatsoever. He too was staring at the moon, eyes wide and mouth agape.

The reason?

_The moon was a different __**fucking**__ color. A vibrant, bright green._

The sight of it alone, much less the fact that they were standing in an honest-to-god medieval town straight out of olden times and from fantasy games, was enough to make Cody's head spin. He felt like he was about to throw up. His legs were knocking against each other wildly and threatened to give out beneath him.

The guards from before weren't LARPERs. The weapons weren't very realistic replicas. The town they were in wasn't some shoddy recreation. It was real.

This wasn't their world. They had been _isekai'd_.

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

He felt unbearably warm and ill. His stomach was in a state of total revolt. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. This can't possibly be happening.

"Aldrich." No response. Cody looked like he was on the verge of having a panic attack. "Aldrich!" More forcefully this time, Kojiro called out and grabbed him by the shoulders. Cody snapped back into reality and looked back at the club supervisor. "You need to calm down."

"C-calm down?" Cody stared at the man as if he were insane. "How the _fuck_ do you expect me to calm down after seeing this?! The moon is a different color! A _fucking different color_!" There were times when the moon would change colors, but to Cody's knowledge of astronomy and basic information, never once has the moon ever changed to bright green. Not once. "How do you explain that?! A-and those guys, they aren't really cosplayers or nutjobs, are they?!"

At this point, he was hyperventilating. His vision was turning blurry. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe-!

_wham!_

The blonde choked and spat out saliva, suddenly falling to his knees and clutching his stomach. He coughed haphazardly, his abdomen in pain. "W-why…" he looked up at Kojiro. "Why would you do that?"

"You needed to calm down, and you weren't," the man replied as though he hadn't just sucker-punched his student. "This situation is far from ideal, and I have more than a thousand questions to ask anyone who has the answers right now, but this is _not the time_ to be panicking. Right now, men who have orders to kill us are probably roaming around, and chances are, they will not hesitate to kill us where we stand."

Cody stared at Kojiro in disbelief. What was with this guy? Here they were, finding out for real that they were in another world, and he was as calm as a cucumber while he was in the middle of a panic attack. Did his teacher have nerves of steel or was he just so damn indifferent to everything?

Still, his college professor was right. Freaking out right now wasn't going to help them, and like Kojiro said, there were men roaming around somewhere that wanted to kill them. If they died before they could find Masaomi, Kurogasa and Justinia, all because of him, he would never be able to forgive himself.

He took a deep breath, then exhaled just as deeply. Breath in, breath out. In, out. After doing this a few more times, Cody got up on his feet.

"Y-you're right," he winced, noting he was still a little sore from Kojiro's sucker punch from earlier. "I'm sorry, Prof."

Kojiro waved his hand in dismissal. "You're fine, Aldrich. For now, let's-"

_boom!_

Again, the two found themselves struggling to stay on their feet as the earth beneath them trembled and shook. This time, however, they now knew the cause behind the tremor. Not far away, a tower of black smoke began to rise further into the air. Just before the ground shook, a ball of smoke and fire erupted not far away from where the smoke stack was. Orange embers lit up a significant portion of the town behind them. The smell of burning wood and acrid smoke invaded their nostrils.

"A-an explosion?" Cody gaped. "What the hell is going on over there?"

Kojiro didn't know how to answer that. He wasn't even sure what was happening at this moment. Instead, all he saw was an opportunity.

"Let's leave."

Cody stared at Kojiro in shock. "W-what?"

"Take a look," he gestured around them. "No one is around. Chances are, whatever caused that explosion has their attention. We can use that and get out of here."

"B-but what if they're people here?!"

"We have to take that chance."

The blonde gaped at Kojiro.

The worst part was, Cody knew he was right. This was probably their best and only chance to evade the soldiers and make their escape. If they pursued them as normal, who was to say they would escape unharmed? They didn't know the layout of the land or even where they were? Who was to say they wouldn't be walking further into someplace where people would want them dead or worse? Worse, the soldiers were armed with weapons. Weapons that they wouldn't hesitate to use and kill them.

This was their best chance to escape, using whatever time they had to put some distance between them and the soldiers. Granted, running about without any real information about where they were or where they could run to was not ideal, but what other choice did they have?

Even so, Cody couldn't move his feet. Despite the logic, cold as it was, his legs refused to move. A part of him refused to allow him.

Because this was _wrong_.

"Come on, let's go."

"Sorry, Prof…" Cody apologized ahead of time. His heart was pounding. Inside his head, he hurled abuse at his body for making a stupid decision. He rounded on his heel and turned in the opposite direction; the area where the flames and smoke were.

"Wha-Aldrich?!"

"Feel free to bump me down a letter grade or two!" Cody called over his shoulder as he ran.

_I have absolutely no freaking idea what the hell I'm doing! Here I am, running straight into a place where there are probably dozens of soldiers waiting to chop off my head, and I'm just rushing in like I have a death wish! Since when did I turn into Masao?!_

* * *

It took some time navigating the streets, but eventually Cody arrived at the spot where the flames and smoke originated. It looked to be what he assumed was the town square, or what was left of it. A few homes had been obliterated and were in the process of being burned down, wood and stone being turned to ash and cinders while the pavement was upended and torn apart with explosive results. A fountain that sat in the middle of the town square was blown to pieces, only half of it left standing and spewing a stream of water from its exposed side. Fires continued to burn, slowly engulfing more and more homes.

The cause behind it? A metallic creature that sure as hell didn't belong in a fantasy setting. From head to toe it was clad in metal, movements inhuman and utterly animalistic like a predator stalking its prey. Its hands and feet were like claws, stepping towards its prey – a group of soldiers who were trembling at the mere sight of it – while a brown sharp tail whished about, cutting apart the ground in its swings. Its head was like that of a tiger, only it bore two large tusks at the corners of its mouth.

_What the hell? Is-is that a metal Sabertooth Tiger?!_ Cody thought in shock. He noticed that its mouth and feet were stained in red. Not far behind it were what he believed to be its victims—soldiers and innocent people dressed in rags. Their bodies were carved open, some intact while others were torn to pieces, guts and blood spilling out onto the ground.

Just looking at it from where he was standing was enough to make him sick.

"W-what the hell is this thing?!" one of the soldiers demanded fearfully as he backed away. "Some kind of Demonic Beast?!"

"Dammit, where are the mages?! Someone get the archers!"

"Are weapons aren't even making a dent!"

"Goddess protect us…!"

A heavy armored soldier roared at the sniveling men behind him. "Quit your sobbing!" he ordered. Judging by the authority in his voice and the fact that he stood at the front of the group, he was most likely their commanding officer. "Hold your heads high! So what if the damned beast has thick skin?! We're Lord Acheron's elite guard! Hold your ground and don't allow this thing to-!"

"**KILL…**"

Cody felt a cold shudder run down his neck. The captain stopped and stared at the metal tiger as it spoke, voice full of bloodlust with a warped metal groan in its tone.

"**KILL ALL BEASTS!**"

Faster than Cody could see, the tiger struck. Its claws tore through the captain's armor as though it were paper, slicing through steel and cutting into flesh. Blood spewed from the captain's chest as he fell to the ground. All that came out of his throat was unintelligible gibberish, choking on his blood before the metal monster dug its fangs into his throat.

The soldiers behind him screamed and scrambled to get away. "Fuck this! Fuck Acheron! I'm not dying for him!" one soldier screamed as he threw his weapon down and ran past Cody, not paying the blonde any mind.

Cody stared at the sight in horror. He was really starting to question what he was doing here where he could die a most painful death. The sound of whimpering caught his attention; a soldier stayed behind, or more accurately they were too scared to move. He was trembling, hands shaking and unable to keep his weapon steady, staring at the tiger in fear. After tearing out a large chunk of meat from the dead captain's neck, it set its sights on the guard.

A warped growl rumbled from its throat. It roared and leaped forward, only to hit nothing but air. It skidded across the stone pavement as it twirled around, finding its prey knocked to the ground with Cody draped over him.

"…huh?"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cody hissed. "Get off your ass and run! Do you want to die?!"

What was he saying? He was just as likely to die as he was, and he didn't even have a weapon. His legs were practically shaking. The soldier thankfully took his advance and scrambled off, leaving him behind. Cody stood up and glared back at the monster as it walked toward him slowly, growling and bearing its fangs.

"Killed by a mechanical monster in a fantasy world," Cody grumbled beneath his breath, smiling weakly. "Man, this sucks… Wish I had a weapon on me. Least then I could die a _golden_ death."

Man, even his joke sounded so weak right now. This was the worst…

_Sorry, guys… But it looks like I'm not going to see you guys again anytime soon._

_**...are you certain of that?**_

A voice echoed in the back of his head, reverberating throughout his whole being. Cody went still. For a moment, the world froze in place and the tiger ceased to move. It was faint, but behind the tiger, a figure stood behind it, clad in gold armor with a silver-and-black faceplate and purple eyes staring back at him.

_W-what the…_

The image of that battle echoed back in his head and became aware of the heavy weight in his jacket. He pulled out the source; the black-and-silver belt he had picked up from the chest. It felt warm.

"Are you…telling me to put it on?" Cody questioned, unsure of why he would be slapping on a toy. The gold figure gave no response, merely staring at him. It was rather uncomfortable.

…_well, I'm going to die, might as well do something stupid for once in my life,_ Cody thought with a sigh before he put the belt around his waist. He was about to adjust the belt's length when-

**[THOUSANDRIVER!]**

Cody gasped, his body freezing in place. His mind felt as though it was being pried open.

_W-what the hell… What is this? Fódlan? Magia? All this… Is-is the belt doing this?_

**ACTIVATION CONFIRMED  
CONNECTION TO THE THOUSAND NETWORK HAS BEEN ESTABLISHED  
VERIFYING…  
USER QUALIFCATION CONFIRMED  
LOCKING BIOMETRIC DATA  
REJOICE, CODY ALDRICH  
YOU ARE PERMITTED FULL AUTHORIZATION TO USE THE THOUSANDRIVER**

* * *

At the same time Cody placed the driver around his waist, a pale-skinned old man garbed in black-and-red clothing stared at the lit screen in front of his eyes.

"T-this is…" he gasped. "The Thousand Network has connected to the Driver. Can it be…? Has _he _resurfaced, after so many years?"

* * *

Cody stumbled forward as the influx of information ceased. His head felt as though it were about to burst. So many new things, both about this belt and about this world, it all came to him in a single second. Even the monster in front of him, the _Ekal Magia_, was known to him.

For a moment, he wasn't really sure what to make of all this. So many things he didn't understand came at him all at once.

…but he did understand one thing. This thing was going to kill him and everyone in the town if he didn't fight.

As though he had been aware of their presence all this time, Cody dug his hands into his jacket's coat pockets, pulling out what looked like a pair of cassette tapes at first glance. They were too large to be tapes, though, and had protruding bulges on opposite sides.

Seeing those items, the Ekal Magia paused and stared as though in curiosity. Unbeknownst to both parties, a panting Kojiro arrived on the scene, sweat pouring down his skin. "For heaven's sake… I truly have been getting soft," he complained. He stopped and noticed the confidant look on Cody's face, eyes glaring down the Magia while a toothy grin made its way onto his lips. "Aldrich…?"

"Alright, let's see how _golden_ this thing really is, shall we?"

Cody jammed the Zetsumerise Key in his left hand into the left slot.

**[**_**Zetsumetsu Evolution**_**]**

He twirled the Progrise Key in his right hand, swinging his arm outward as though cutting the air. In mid-swing, he pressed the button atop the Key. When he did, the faceplate opened up, showing off the robotic skeleton of a rhinoceros.

**[BREAK HORN!]**

"I'm going 100…" Cody smirked. "No, 1000%! Henshin!"

Without further ado, he slammed the key into the right slot of the Driver. The circle in the center of the Driver split open, revealing a gold-and-purple interior with a glowing insignia; a five-horned crown.

**[PERFECTRISE!]**

The Ekal Magia, realizing what was about to happen, charged at Cody with the intent of tearing him limb from limb. Its attack was intercepted by a flying silver beetle, knocking it away with its horns. Just as it recovered, it was utterly blindsided and rammed by a rhinoceros of equal size. The circled around Cody as though protecting him before they converged on each other, ramming their horns into one another, hanging right over his head.

The bug and animal's body suddenly shattered apart, pieces of their remains hovering in the air while a black-and-gold bodysuit formed over Cody's body. The armor slammed onto his body, silver metal covering his chest, shoulders and legs. A silver faceplate resembling a crown formed over the face, cobalt-blue eyes glowing shortly after the armor assembled over the bodysuit.

**[WHEN THE FIVE HORNS CROSS, THE GOLDEN SOLDIER THOUSER IS BORN.]  
[**_**Presented by ZAIA**_**.]**

Cody rolled his neck and flexed his hands, feeling the texture of the armor coated over his body. "Okay… This is cool."

_I could deal without the singing ad, though. What the hell is ZAIA, anyway?_

"**KILL**!"

The roar of the Ekal Magia brought his attention back to what was in front of him. He dodged its attack easily, side-stepping and jumping away to put some distance between them. To his surprise, he jumped further than he was expecting and crossed the whole plaza, landing next to the ruined fountain. Since when could he jump that far?!

The Ekal Magia was quick to recover and charge at him. "Okay, Cody boy, remember your boxing lessons," the blonde muttered as he assumed a boxing stance. He hoped this armor was as good as it looked. "Wait for an opening, then…!"

The Magia lunged once it was within range. For Cody, time felt as though it slowed to a crawl. His body moved faster than the metal tiger, side-stepping and moving the side before throwing a straight jab into its face, knocking it off course and into the fountain. Time seemed to resume and the Ekal Magia practically bounced off the concrete pavement until it managed to regain its balance, digging its claws into the ground to halt its advance. It growled and charged at him again. Cody assumed a boxing stance, knees close together and fists in front of his face. It jumped and landed in front of him, going in for another pounce. He reared his fist back, aiming to smack it back down, only to hit air as the Ekal Magia jumped _past _him.

"W-what?!" Cody whirled around, just in time to see the Magia bounce off the wall behind him. "Shit!" He had no time to dodge. It landed on top of him just as he fully turned around, its whole weight put into its front legs. He fell flat on his back, pinned by the metal tiger that was trying to bite his head off. Its tusks scratched at the faceplate and shoulders. The only reason it hadn't bitten him was because he had a hand at its throat and another around one of the tusks. "Would! You! Get! Off! Of! Me!" Cody roared as he put all his strength into his leg, throwing the Ekal Magia off him and into the air.

It twirled in mid-air and landed on its legs while he scrambled up to his feet, now more wary of the Magia. "Okay, tough kitty."

The Ekal Magia rushed him in a zig-zag pattern before it came skidding to a stop and spinning around, lashing at him with its tail. He darted to the side to evade the attack, wincing when the tail struck his shoulder. Even with the armor on, he felt the impact. If it weren't for this thing, he would have lost his arm just now.

Deciding to go on the offensive, Cody stepped forward and went in for a low kick. It blocked with its tail and hopped to the side before leaping up and swiping at him. He grabbed the paw in mid-strike, pulling it up and slamming his elbow into the side of its face, following up with a knee-strike and kick to its stomach. It was knocked back and landed on its back. Cody quickly moved in for another attack, but the Magia rolled out of the way and bounced up on its feet, snarling.

As the armored man went in to engage again, the Ekal Magia countered and whipped its tail at him, taking him by surprise when the tail whacked against the faceplate of his helm. "Gah!" Recoiling, Cody attempted to put some distance between them but found himself being swept off his feet when the tail swung at his feet, knocking him to the ground. Once more, the Ekal Magia was on top of him. He gritted his teeth and tried to kick it away like he did last time, but found that the Magia had put its hind legs on his, keeping him pinned.

He had one hand on the Magia's throat and kept away while it clawed at his armor, scratching and tearing at it to get at his flesh. He looked around for anything that could help him get this damned thing off him. His eyes fell on the small piece of rock sitting near him; the shattered remains of the fountain. Taking what he could get, he grabbed the piece of rock and smashed it against the Magia's head. The rock shattered on impact, but the impact stunned the Magia long enough for him to elbow it in the face and shove it off him.

Immediately, Cody put more distance between the two of them. The Ekal Magia leaped back up to its feet and wasted no time resuming the assault, bearing its fangs as it leaped at him. Cody side-stepped and grabbed its tail, pulling at it with all his might before he proceeded to spin it around. "Around and around the world she goes! Where she'll end up, nobody KNOWS!" At the height of his swing, Cody let go and sent the Magia flying. Knowing it would regain its balance in mid-air as it had before, he immediately charged after it, moving faster than he thought possible.

He reached the metal tiger just as it was about to come back down to the ground, delivering a solid punch to the side of its face before attacking in quick succession. An uppercut, followed by an elbow-strike, then the knee, and finally a roundhouse kick at maximum momentum. The series of attacks landed perfectly and rewarded Cody with the pleasant and wonderful sound of metal being crunched and bent on impact. The Magia bounced off the ground and smashed into a brick wall, creating spiderweb cracks on the point of impact. It rose back up to its feet, albeit weaker and staggering now.

Seizing his chance, Cody decided to end this once and for all and pushed the Progrise Key further into the ThousandDriver.

**[THOUSAND DESTRUCTION!]**

Cody sucked in a breath, feeling a surge of power rush through him. Sparkling gold-and-blue lights formed around him before opened his eyes and let his body move in ways he didn't think were possible. As if blitzing through the air, he closed the distance in a mere second, not giving the Magia anytime to defend against him and kicked it high into the air. He kicked off the ground and proceeded to bombard it with several kicks, each more powerful than the last, pounding through the layers of armor on the Magia's body before he kicked it back down to the ground.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With a roar, Cody came down upon the Ekal Magia like a meteor, his foot coming straight down atop its head. The metal crumpled and folded beneath the weight. The force behind the kick did more than crush its head. The moment he came down on the ground, the earth beneath him exploded and shattered to pieces, some flying through the air. He bounced off the Magia's corpse, jumping out of the newly formed crater with his back turned. Moments later, the Magia's body exploded into flame and smoldering metal.

_**THOUSAND  
DESTRUCTION  
ZAIA**__**エンタープライズジャパン**_

The sight of Cody, clad in gold armor, and the immense power he demonstrated just now, was enough to leave Kojiro slack-jawed. "Aldrich…" he breathed in amazement, wondering how in the hell his student was capable of that. He remembered how the blonde produced two items from his person, items that looked like cassette tapes. He dug into his pants pocket and pulled out something he discovered shortly after he had awoken in this new world.

It was a Progrise Key with a bluish-green faceplate with the image of a grasshopper.

"Is this…how he transformed?" the college professor wondered to himself. "But how? Just what even are these things?"

Back with Cody, the blonde was panting heavily. His head was spinning from the maneuver he had just performed. His legs were shaking and he felt as though he were about to keel over just from the rush alone. The adrenaline was starting to wear off.

This didn't stop him from gushing, however.

_Holy shit! I turned into a freaking Power Ranger, didn't I?!_ his inner child squealed, stars sparkling in his eyes. _This is so freaking cool! Wait, Power Rangers don't transform with belts, do they? Did I miss a season where they did? Do the guys have powers like this too?! Freaking A, man! Being isekai'd is awesome!_

As the power died down and he disengaged the transformation, dispelling the armor by removing the keys from the belt, followed by the belt itself, he let out a deep sigh, running a hand through his hair.

…_oh, what am I saying? Being isekai'd is _not fun_ at all. Least of all right now. I don't even know where my friends and Prof. Pierson is! On the plus side, at least now I know where the hell we are. _

"Aldrich," Cody looked up and saw Kojiro approaching, his face apprehensive. "What did you do just now?"

"You want my honest answer, Prof?" Cody deadpanned. "I _really _have no idea what I did just now."

"If you want my opinion, I think you did wonderfully," a new voice commented helpfully.

Cody and Kojiro jumped, the former about to slap on the belt again, but stopped when he saw someone approaching them. They were armed, a sword dangling from their hip but made no move to grab it. A woman clad in yellow-and-brown attire, the right sleeve navy-blue with a leather spaulder on her left shoulder, metal coating the surface. She looked to be in her early to mid-thirties, dark hair pulled a wavy ponytail over her shoulder.

Either not noticing their wary looks of simply uncaring, the woman chuckled as she approached them without a care in the world. "Have to admit, I wasn't sure what to expect when I decided to pay Acheron a visit. Then I see exploding and I come to see what the fuss is about, and I get a front-row seat to the famed Masked Knight Thouser in action. Wait until the boy hears about this…"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Cody asked. "Considering you're not trying to kill us, I'm going to take a wild guess and hope you're friendly?"

"Something along those lines, kiddo."

"Halt!"

Cody cursed under his breath. Kojiro immediately put himself in front of his ward, glaring at the company of soldiers that suddenly made themselves present. They stood in front of him like a wall, their halberds and spears all aimed at him as if daring to approach. Behind them was a man dressed in rather fancy clothes, albeit with a foppish-looking face and what had to have been the world's worst mustache.

"Hello, Acheron," the woman greeted the aristocratic man with a wry grin. "I see you're territory is just as troublesome as ever."

"Watch your tone, Judith," Acheron warned. "I really don't appreciate it when someone starts slandering my holdings, backwater as they are. Now, then…" He cast his gaze to Kojiro and Cody, both of whom glared back at him. Immediately, his eyes fell on the ThousanDriver in Cody's hand. His gaze turned hungry while bearing his pearly-white teeth in a grin. "It would seem my men weren't spouting nonsense after all. Two outsiders, here in my lovely abode, and you happen to have _that_! Haha! What fortune. To think that one of the Masked Knights would fall into my lap. Now then, kid, why don't you be a good little boy and hand over that belt. I promise I'll make your execution painless if you do."

Cody scowled, about to tell the man he could take his offer and shove it where the sun didn't shine, when Judith spoke up.

"Hey, now. Is that any way to talk to my men?"

_..what_?

"What?" Kojiro stared.

"What?!" Acheron stammered and stared at Judith. "W-what do you mean?!"

"You honestly didn't think I came here just for a social visit, did you?" Judith draped an arm over Cody's shoulder. The blonde blushed slightly when he saw how close their faces were. "I happened to overhear from one of your men that you _supposedly_ found two spies, both clearly not from Fódlan, and slated them to be executed. Now, imagine my surprise when two of my men, both of whom I ordered to meet with me the day you found them, just so happen to disappear. I think you know where I'm going with this?"

Kojiro's eyes widened and stared at the woman. _Is she doing what I think she's doing?_

"D-do you honestly expect me to believe that?!" Acheron's face was red. Cody swore he saw steam pouring from his ears. "What do you think I am?! A fool?!"

"Why, yes. I do," Judith rolled her eyes. Acheron looked ready to explode on the spot, growing more and more agitated. "Honestly, I don't really care if you don't believe me. What I do want to know is if you _really_ want to risk picking a fight with me." At this, Acheron's anger faded into dismay and fear. Judith's smile turned shark-like. "It would look pretty bad for you if you attacked me just because you didn't believe my claim about these two fine men being my escorts here. There's also the fact that whatever that thing was-" she gestured to the smoldering crater not far from them. "-raised hell and killed several of your men, some of whom I recognize to be part of your elite guard. It'd be one thing to pick a fight with me just because we had a misunderstanding, but choosing to pick a fight with me instead of focusing on helping your people? I wonder how that would look for the rest of us in the Alliance."

"Wha-you-the nerve of-GAH!" Acheron's rage peeked. For a moment, Cody thought he was about to attack Judith, but instead stomped on his heel and turned away fuming. "Fine! So be it! But mark my words, Judith! This isn't over! Duke Riegan can't protect you forever!"

"Yeah, yeah. Preach it to somebody who cares, Wet Blanket."

"It's _Weather Vein_!"

Throwing one last glare at Cody, Acheron and his entourage left. Kojiro kept his eyes on the guards, wondering if they would turn around and attack before he relaxed once they were out of sight.

"It would seem we owe you our thanks," Kojiro said. "Though I can't help but wonder why you stepped in to save us." It was natural that he would be suspicious of her. He knew nothing of these lands or these people, and while it was clear Acheron had ill intentions, he couldn't be sure about what this woman wanted. For all he knew, they were walking into another trap. "What did you have to gain from helping us?"

Judith smiled at his skepticism. "Three things. The first being a chance to piss-off Acheron. In case you didn't notice, he's an utter fop who deserves every bit of humiliation he deserves. How he's still a noble is beyond me, really. Second, I saw an injustice happening and I wasn't about to let it continue. I honestly have nothing against outsiders. And lastly, I saw an opportunity to get to know a Masked Knight in the flesh. Anyone would kill for an opportunity like that!"

"Masked Knight?" Cody looked down at the belt in his hands, then pointed at himself. "You mean me?"

"Do you see anyone else here that can turn into a gold-armored warrior that could beat down a metal demon?"

Cody sweat-dropped. "Fair point. Well, thanks for saving us. I'm Cody. This is my professor, Yukihara. And you are…"

"Judith. Judith von Daphnel, at your service. And something tells me we have a _lot_ to talk about…"

* * *

EPISODE ZERO:  
I'm from Another World and a Kamen Rider

* * *

The Prague University's Cultural Study Club, after being caught in a mysterious white light, find themselves seemingly in another world, brought there at the hands of enigmatic entity calling herself "The End."

Stranded and separated from one another, the five search for answers behind their being in this new world while forming bonds with the continent's inhabitants.

Kurogasa Kururugi and Justinia Pierson come under the care of the ruler of Castle Gaspard, Lord Lonato, only to find themselves defending the town.

Cody Aldrich and Kojiro Yukihara, shortly after their arrival, were captured by Lord Acheron under the suspicion of being spies and were about to be executed, until an attack on Acheron's territory allows them to escape. After the smoke settles and Acheron attempts to capture them, a woman by the name of Judith places the two under her protection after witnessing their capabilities.

Meanwhile, Masaomi Kanai finds herself placed under the care of the Church of Seiros and placed under the watchful eye of the Officer Academy's newest teacher; the Ashen Demon, Byleth.

How will the war for Fódlan's future play out with the appearance of these strangers from another world? And why has The End brought them to this place?

Find out, on the next, Kamen Rider Zero-One!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Presented by, ZAIA!

...oh hell no. No way in hell I'd take a job from those assholes.

Anyway, sorry for the long wait everyone. A mix of just being lazy and tending to a bunch of other projects led to this coming out later than intended. Regardless, Cody Aldrich as Thouser has made his official debut. I hope it did not disappoint.

Unfortunately, I could not add the "at" symbol into the finishing touch. God dammit FF.

Originally, Kojiro was to debut as Kamen Rider Ichi-Gata this chapter, but I decided to post-pone his debut in favor for when our lovely cast reunites during the Rite of Rebirth, which is also when I will introduce Edge of Dawn's first Raider.

On a side note, I'm personally excited for the official debut of Kamen Rider Ark-Zero. From the design to whose behind the suit... Just final boss material man.

At any rate, if you have any questions about this story or want to ask about certain things related to the plot, check out SpaceBattles Forum and look for a thread titled "Kamen Rider Zero-One: Edge of Dawn Q&A [AKA The Supplementary Materials]. It has lore and the backstory behind the reason why the Rider Systems exist in Fódlan. Be warned for major spoilers for Three Houses, though!

Friendly reminder that Kamen Rider Zero-One: Edge of Dawn also has a TV Tropes page, so maybe you could check it out and add whatever you think fits?


	4. ONE-ONE

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fire Emblem or Kamen Rider. Both are properties of Intelligent Systems and Toei respectively. This is a work of fiction. All relations to events and persons, living and dead, are purely coincidental.

The characters Kurogasa Kururugi, Cody Aldrich, Justinia Pierson and Kojiro Yukihara belong to fanfiction authors KR Duelist (formerly Fenikkusumaru), striberx, Donjusticia and Daemon of Wrath.

* * *

_On a study trip to London, Masaomi Kanai and her friends in the Cultural Studies club are caught in an accident. Consumed by a white light and transported to another world, they find themselves separated from each other and scattered across the continent of Fódlan. _

_Discovered by the heirs to the three ruling countries on the continent, Masaomi and the students of the Officer's Academy are suddenly attacked by a group of bandits. They then encounter a legendary mercenary band led by the former Captain of the Knights of Seiros and his daughter and confront the bandits, only to be pushed back by a metal monster known as a Magia._

_Defending Edelgard and the mercenaries, Masaomi jumps into the fray and utilizes the Hiden Zero-One Driver, transforming into Kamen Rider Zero-One and defeated the Magia._

_Unbeknownst to Masaomi, however, her transformation is witnessed by the controllers of the Magia._

"_Welcome home, _Zero-One._"_

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER ZERO-ONE:  
EDGE OF DAWN**

* * *

Part I: White Clouds  
CHAPTER ONE-ONE: The Officer's Academy! A New Journey Begins

* * *

Garreg Mach Monastery. Sitting at the heart of the continent, sandwiched in between the three ruling powers, it seemingly watched over the land like a watchtower. Home to the Officer's Academy; a school for noblemen and merchants to prepare them for the day they would be called upon for whatever reason and headquarters of the Knights of Seiros, a private armed organization under the service of the Church of Seiros.

It was also here in this place that the faith was most prominent, for Garreg Mach Monastery was the home of the Central Church. Home to the archbishop and highest-ranking authority figure in the organization, Lady Rhea.

Under the leadership of Rhea, the Church of Seiros had flourished and established incredible influence across all of Fódlan.

It was also here that two young women's journeys would begin.

* * *

Masaomi groaned and shifted beneath the warm comforters over her body, wishing to return to her blissful slumber. To his dismay, whoever was knocking at her door refused to allow it. "Five more minutes," she murmured and attempted to ignore the knocking.

They continued to knock.

"…ugh, this sucks."

Masaomi rose from her bed, easily twice the size of the one she had in her apartment. Her hair was disheveled and messy, the cotton shirt a size too big for her and her pants somewhat baggy. She crawled out of the bed and made her way over to the door, opening it to find a man in white armor and a jovial smile in front of her.

"Ah, you are awake after all!" Alois said in elation. "How did you sleep?"

He flinched beneath Masaomi's murderous glare. "I would still be sleeping if you didn't keep knocking." She wasn't an avid participant of 'beauty sleep' in the least, but after the utter horrible events that transpired the other day, she felt she deserved to sleep in for as long as she wanted.

"Er, r-right. My apologies, miss," Alois did seem a little regretful for his actions. "But Lady Rhea is requesting your presence."

At this, the college student stiffened and filled with dread. Alois and his merry group of knights had returned with the mercenaries, students and herself in tow, they allowed her to rest considering what had happened the other day. She was thankful for that at least, but she had not been able to fall asleep because of her worries and concerns.

When Masaomi wore that odd belt, the Hiden Zero-One Driver around her waist, she instantly became filled with knowledge about this world and its countries. She could no longer deny that she was present in another world. Part of her wished this was some kind of fever dream and she would wake up safe and sound in her apartment or in some hospital room, but that wasn't the case. She was still in this place, and away from her friends and teachers. Worse yet, she somehow caught the attention of a religious faction's leader.

As for why, she had no idea. She had a few theories, ranging from her being a foreigner to her being in possession of a belt that could let her fight mechanical monstrosities known as Magia. From what information she could recall the belt giving her, the natives of the continent had a bad history with foreigners and were generally isolated. They had very little contact with other nations and countries outside of Fódlan, save for what nations or countries were annexed or had affiliations with the continent's three ruling powers. Not helping matters was that, unbeknownst to her at the time, the three students she met were apparently the heirs to Fódlan's three ruling powers.

A girl showing up out of nowhere with an incredible piece of technology in a fantasy world, right near the camp where a prince, princess and duke-to-be were? That screamed suspicious despite the truth.

Masaomi knew nothing about Rhea's character. For all she knew, she was a xenophobic woman and would no doubt call for her head for any excuse she could think up.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Masaomi nodded. "Can I get dressed properly, first?"

"Of course," Alois replied. "I'll give you the grand tour of the Officer's Academy on the way!"

* * *

Unfortunately for Masaomi, the only clothes she could put on were the ones she wore the other day. They were a little rank with the dirt, grime and sweat mixed in and was in desperate need of a wash, and sadly Fódlan had no washing machines. Chances were, if she was going to get the smell and dirt out, she was going to have to learn how to do it by hand.

On the plus side, though, Alois was giving her the tour she was promised. She had only been given a glimpse of the school's dormitories but not much else. She had to admit, the Officer's Academy was a hell of a lot bigger than the university campus. The mess hall alone was the size of the auditorium for God's sake!

"So, do I even wanna know how much money went into building this place?" Masaomi asked Alois as they walked through the main hall. "I mean, this place must have cost a fortune!"

Alois bellowed with laughter. "You're not wrong! At the time of its construction, Garreg Mach Monastery was a community project and was nowhere near as large as you see it today. It wasn't until the Officer's Academy was founded that the expansions began, and as you can imagine, it took a lot of time and effort, and no small amount of Gold."

Masaomi stumbled in her step. "I-I'm sorry, did you just say _gold_?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Fódlan's currency is Gold." Alois dug into the small pouch hanging off his hip and pulled out a sparkling yellow coin. Masaomi stared at it with barely hidden shock. The way it dazzled in the sunlight told her all that she needed to know. "Fun little trivia, the faces of the coin have the Immaculate One and Saint Seiros. Dragon for tails, the saint for heads."

"Uh, the who and what?"

"Oh, right! Foreigner, my bad. Unfortunately, we don't have time for a history lesson." Alois led her into a corridor and up the stairs off to the side. They passed by a few men in white robes who bowed their heads upon noticing them, more specifically at Alois. The man led them further inside until they reached a set of double doors. "The archbishop is waiting for you inside, miss. Be sure to be on your best behavior, now. While I'm sure Lady Rhea won't mind, Seteth is a bit of a stickler for the rules!"

"Seteth?"

"Lady Rhea's aid and counselor for the students. He's reasonable, but as you can imagine his job can be mighty stressful. If he's a little, er…"

Masaomi stifled a laugh. "If he's uptight, I won't hold it against him. Thanks again, Alois-san."

"Good luck in there!"

Alois flashed her another smile before he went about his merry way. Masaomi watched him leave until he vanished from view after turning the corner. She turned her attention back to the doors, where the woman who held her fate was waiting. She took a deep breathe to calm herself down. Like it or not, it was time to face the music.

"Welp, here's hoping I'm not executed," she muttered to herself as she pushed the doors open.

The chamber was easily the size of the classrooms in her university, a stained glass mural at the far back depicting a woman surrounded by beasts. The most prominent was a white-scaled dragon with golden talons and horns. Below that dragon was a hooded woman, hands clasped in prayer. Stone pillars lined the room, keeping the roof suspended over their heads. In the center of the room, speaking with a man in white robes, was the most gorgeous woman Masaomi had ever seen.

Vibrant green hair that spilled down her shoulders, white dress hidden beneath a gold-and-blue cloak. White decorative flowers sat in her hair alongside a headdress. Her face was heart-shaped, eyes matching her hair perfectly.

_She's amazing…_ Masoami blushed heavily before looking at the man next to her. He looked to be slightly older, his hair slightly darker in color with a goatee lining his jaw. His attire was dark blue with gold tailings, the sleeves cut open to reveal a white undershirt with a cape draped over his shoulders. A gold circlet sat across his brow. _I guess that must be Seteth…_

Upon noticing Masaomi enter, the green-haired woman smiled kindly. The college girl was immediately reminded of her mother.

_Mom… God, when was the last time I saw her?_

"Let us discuss this another time," Rhea said to the man she was speaking with. The church official bowed his head and left, though not before nodding at Masaomi in greeting. She nodded back and approached the archbishop. "Aah. You must be the young girl who helped protect our precious students. You said your name was Kanai Masaomi, yes?"

Masaomi stuttered. "Y-yes, ma'am! B-but it's Masaomi Kanai, actually. Where I'm from, we introduce ourselves by our family name first."

"Is that so?" Rhea remarked with interest. "How interesting. At any rate, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Rhea. This is my assistant, Seteth."

The green-haired man nodded in greeting. "A pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine, Seteth-dono," Masaomi replied.

With introductions now out of the way, Rhea continued. "First off, I would like to thank you for protecting our precious students. It pains me to hear how we were unable to defend them from such a monster."

"It-it wasn't any trouble, really. Besides, I didn't do _all_ of the work. Jeralt-dono and his daughter also helped."

Rhea acknowledged this. "Perhaps, but you also played a great role in protecting them. However, I'm afraid there are some among the church who expressed a great deal of concern regarding your involvement." Masaomi flinched, knowing full well what she was referring to. "That brings me to the reason why I've called you here. Regarding as to how you found yourself so close to our students…"

"It is rather suspicious how you were found by our students moments before the attack," Seteth narrowed his eyes. "Care to explain?"

Masaomi inwardly grimaced, unsure of how she could answer those questions. It was unfair how suspicious they were, but she couldn't blame them. Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude weren't just run-of-the-mill nobility. They were heirs to the three ruling powers of Fódlan. She would have been suspicious as well were she in their position. That said, she had no idea what she could tell them. It was bad enough she was clearly not a native to the continent, but as Seteth pointed out, she showed up just mere moments before the attack began. Who was to say that her being there wasn't just some grandiose ploy to earn their trust or make herself out to be the hero?

Of course, she had no such plans. All she wanted was to find her friends and teachers and find a way to return home. As much fun as the whole _isekai_ genre was, it was most definitely not for her. She had a family waiting for her.

After a moment of internal debate with the angels and devils on her shoulders, Masaomi sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What're the odds you'll think I'm crazy and throw me into an asylum for what I'm about to say?"

"That depends."

"Would you believe me if I said I'm from another world?"

Seteth just stared at her. In contrast, Rhea's eyes lit up. "Ah. Are you also from Hawaii?"

"No, I'm from Japan originally, but I-"

_Wait, what?!_

Masaomi choked and gaped at the green-haired woman, unsure whether or not she misheard her just now. "You believe me? No, wait, hold on a second. How do you even _know_ about Hawaii?!"

Rhea smiled mysteriously in reply. "Believe it or not, Miss Kanai, you are not the first person who has found herself stranded in this world of ours."

She glanced at the mural that was engraved into the wall to the right side of the group. Masao hadn't noticed it before when she entered. On the mural were five figures clad in armor. One was easily recognizable; she had donned the armor not too long ago after all. The others she knew only by the information provided to her by the belt.

Vulcan.

Valkyrie.

Thouser.

Ichi-Gata.

"Many years ago, a stranger from a foreign land found their way to Fódlan. No one knew who he was or where he came from, only that he appeared when the continent and its people were in their darkest times."

Seteth continued, "Nemesis, the King of Liberation who overthrew the Wicked Gods, had fallen corrupt to his own power. The stranger, alongside four others, all wielding weapons and armor unlike anything Fódlan had ever seen, fought alongside Seiros and her band to defeat Nemesis. Nemesis was defeated, but at the cost of four of the warriors' lives."

"Zero, Vulcan, Valkyrie, Thouser, Type. These five came to be known as the Masked Knights. After the war ended, Zero took his comrades' weapons and armor and left. No one has seen him or anyone bearing the Masked Knights' weaponry since."

Rhea paused and turned to Masaomi, who now understood the implications of what she was saying. "Until now, that is."

"H-hang on a second here," the college girl raised her hands while processing what she had been told. "This Zero guy, are you saying that-"

"The only ones who knew of his origins were Emperor Wilhelm I, first monarch and founder of the Adrestian Empire, as well as the Divine Seiros." Seteth answered. "Only a few in the Church of Seiros are aware of who Zero truly was."

Masaomi stared at the two in disbelief. She expected them to call her a liar or crazy. She didn't expect them to believe her, much less tell her that she and her friends were possibly not the only ones who came to this world. She could hardly believe her good luck, though part of her was still skeptical. Even if they bought her story, that still didn't change the fact that she showed up conveniently to save the heirs of Fódlan, and carrying the same weapons Zero used before he disappeared.

She pointed this out to Rhea, who merely smiled back. "Do you have ill-intentions here, Miss Kanai?"

"Right now, all I want is to find my friends and go home," Masaomi replied miserably.

The archbishop accepted her answer without any further questions. "And I will help you find them, you have my word. For the time being, if you aren't opposed to the idea, why not stay here at the monastery for the time being?"

"Are you sure? I mean, you just met me! For all you know, I could be dangerous."

"Perhaps," Rhea agreed. "However, all I see is a girl in need of help. That, and regardless of what your intentions were, Fódlan still owes you and those mercenaries for aiding our students."

Masaomi bit her lower lip. This was going well. Almost _too well_. Something about this whole thing felt off. Why was the archbishop being so accepting and open-minded? She didn't strike her as being the naïve type. Was there something else she was missing? Ulterior motives maybe?

_What am I thinking?_ Masaomi sighed internally. _Whether I like it or not, isn't this the only option I have right now? Even with what the belt told me I have no idea where to start looking, nor do I know anyone. The church is my only option right now._

"…I guess I don't have much of a choice at this point, huh?" Masaomi shrugged before sheepishly gesturing to her clothes. "I don't suppose you could give me a loan for new clothes? I've got two pairs of clothes on me right now, and the other isn't exactly for every-day wear."

"I believe I can arrange for that. I'll have Alois take you into the town and provide you with some suitable clothing."

"Thank you, Rhea-dono."

* * *

Once everything was said and done, Masaomi Kanai was led out of the room. Rhea instructed Alois to help her get settled into Garreg Mach in the meantime, provide her with suitable clothes and show her around the monastery proper.

Once the doors were closed, Seteth's mask of neutrality was discarded for one of disbelief. "With all due respect, what in the world are you _thinking_, Rhea?! Surely, you can't be serious about allowing her to stay here!"

"Come now, Seteth. Would you truly turn her away?"

"When she is a complete unknown to us? Yes, I would!" Seteth crossed his arms over his chest. "We know next to nothing about her, and we don't know if there are any truth to her claims. If anything, the fact that she came here with the belt only raises several concerns! What if she is-"

Rhea held up a hand. "I understand your fears, Seteth. I know you're simply afraid fro Flayn's sake, but I wish to give this girl a chance. I asked Jeralt and his daughter about Miss Kanai's character for myself. She threw herself into the line of fire to protect our students. Perhaps she has other intentions that we've yet to uncover, but wouldn't it be within our best interests to watch her where we are able to see her?"

"Even so…!"

It was clear that Seteth was greatly against this decision. Rhea didn't blame him in the least, as a great deal of that concern had to deal with Flayn's safety. Ever since the death of his wife and Flayn's mother, he always feared what would happen if those affiliated with the ones responsible for her death came back. Though she was certain that they had wiped their ilk from the world, Rhea knew better than to expect them permanently dead. They were like cockroaches, scurrying about when you least expected it.

The attack on the students by an apparent metal monstrosity was proof of that.

"Please, trust me on this," Rhea asked him. Seteth looked as though he wanted to argue, but he realized that it was a pointless venture and sighed. She smiled kindly. "Thank you, Seteth. I promise, in the event she does prove to be a threat, you will be the first to know. But enough of this talk. We must discuss more _important_ matters."

Seteth nodded grimly. "Indeed. The last time the Magia appeared here in Fódlan was during the war hundreds of years ago. Though it would appear the one that attacked the students was significantly weaker than the ones we know of."

"A sign that not even they have truly recovered from the losses inflicted upon them by the Masked Knights," Rhea frowned. "Even so, the fact that one has appeared means they are steadily regaining their strength. It makes me wonder if Miss Kanai's appearance with the Driver is a sign of things to come. But what could it be?"

"Be that as it may, we will have to be cautious. It will only be a matter of time before talk of mechanical monsters starts to make its way around the continent."

"See what you can do. In the meantime, I must visit Argus."

Seteth made a disgruntled face. She couldn't help but laugh at it. While she found the dark mage's antics a welcome relief and of enjoyment, Seteth couldn't help but dislike the man due to his profession and the fact that he had a bad habit of causing things in Garreg Mach to explode, courtesy of his experiments. It was only a matter of time before he would learn that Masaomi Kanai had somehow come into possession of the belt. Once he did learn of her acquisition, Rhea had no doubt that the poor girl would be overwhelmed by both his reverence and curiosity.

Regardless, today was full of wonderful developments. She controlled herself well, but Rhea could not deny the feeling of happiness and overwhelming rush of emotion that was coursing through her. After so many years, Jeralt had finally returned to Garreg Mach with his child in tow. Of course, try as her old friend might have her think otherwise, she knew his daughter was Sitri's child. The resemblance was uncanny. When they met, Rhea couldn't help but wonder if her beloved daughter had somehow returned from the dead before she realized what the aching feeling in her chest was.

Between the return of Byleth Eisner and the arrival of that young girl, Rhea felt they were great things in the future. Many wonderful things.

She only prayed that tragedy did not accompany them.

* * *

Once the verdict was given, Masao found herself being accompanied by Alois as they made their way to the tailor's shop at the town sitting at the base of Garreg Mach. The knight had borrowed a cart for their travel, wanting to kill two birds with one stone by making a delivery there for an old friend, which left her sitting in the back and making sure nothing fell over.

"So, what did you think of your first meeting with Lady Rhea?" Alois asked her from the driver seat. "Must have been scared out of your mind, I wager?"

Masao sighed. "That's one way of putting it. I was so nervous the whole time and wondered if I was going to be thrown in the dungeon or something."

"Heaven's no! We aren't barbarians!" Alois looked aghast at the very thought. "Though your concerns are warranted. To be honest, you were a bit of a special case. Usually, Seteth would be the one to do the interrogations and whatnot, but it seems like you lucked out and made Lady Rhea vouch for you. Speaking of, what do you think of Lady Rhea?"

"She's beautiful," was the first thing that came out of Masao's mouth. Upon realizing what she said, her cheeks tinted red. "Crap. Forget I said that." _God dammit, even here I still do that!_

Alois laughed boisterously. "You are hardly the only one who thinks that, Masao! Truly, Lady Rhea is a wonderful woman. It's amazing that she hasn't been wed yet, though I suppose that's only natural. She _is_ in charge of the entire Church of Seiros. She must be so busy with work instead of looking for a husband. Still, whoever manages to catch her eye will be a lucky man indeed."

"And what about you, Alois-san? Do you have anyone you're interested in?" Masao asked out of genuine curiosity.

The man smiled warmly back at her. "I already have one. I have a wife waiting for me back home. If I'm being honest, I feel like she's wasted on me. I don't deserve her in the least."

The rest of the way was in silence as Masaomi found herself thinking back on her family. Before her life in Prague, she lived a pretty simple life in Japan with her older sister and her uncle. Her parents, while rarely in her life on account of their busy jobs, were all-around decent folks, if a little strict and demanding. It felt like a lifetime ago since she had last seen them after she made the choice to study abroad.

_I wonder how Koko is doing?_ Masaomi wondered to herself. _Probably living her best life with her boyfriend. Mom and dad were so angry when they found out about him._

Then again, any parent would when they learned that her sister's boyfriend was five years older than she was.

_Mom was so pissed when she found out. It probably didn't help that Koko started a gyaru lifestyle in her last year of high school._

Crap. Now she was starting to feel homesick. How long had it been since she lasted talk with her sister or her family? The more she thought about it, the more she desperately wanted to find a way back home.

_Maybe I can ask Rhea-dono for help, find my friends. If someone did come here before us, maybe they found a way back home?_

In a way, her having the Driver turned out to be a boon. It had a previous user, and the Church practically immortalized the guy. Surely there had to be something, like a clue or hint about his whereabouts after the war. It was a long shot, given that this was hundreds of years ago, but it was her only option at this point.

First things first, though.

She had to get some new clothes.

* * *

It was official.

Masaomi _despised_ the tailor's shop with a burning passion.

The second she walked in, women wearing the gaudiest of dresses, even by medieval standards, swarmed her on all sides. Their hair looked like they had been done at a professional salon and their faces lathered in copious amounts of make-up (did they even have make-up in the dark ages?), examining and chatting her up while roaming their hands across her body.

One of the girls got a little _too_ handsy for her taste and promptly removed herself from their clutches. Thankfully the tailor shop owner, a rather effeminate man with a charm that would send lesser women swooning to the ground, stepped in and told the girls to get back to work.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," he apologized to her. "It's been so long since they've seen new blood around here. That," he glanced at her attire. "And someone clearly not from here."

Masaomi raised a brow. "I was under the impression foreigners weren't welcomed in Fódlan, courtesy of Almyra."

"Some are more open-minded than others, miss. At any rate, Sir Alois told me of your situation and has paid all expenses for your wardrobe. Follow me."

The show owner, who Masaomi later learned was called Francois, led her to the back room and proceeded to take her measurements. It didn't take too long and she was given some clothes to try on only ten minutes after the measurements were done. Several of the clothes she was given to try on were either too frilly or looked like they'd chaff her skin something serious, so she chose the more simple options and went for a simple cotton shirt and trousers.

She did, however, request that she keep her scarf and leather jacket. One way or another, she would learn how to wash both items, seeing as how they were presents from her uncle and sister respectively.

Once her clothes were in order, she stepped out of the dressing room. Francois gave her a quick once-over and smiled thinly. "I suppose that's good enough." Masaomi felt like she was being judged or something, but didn't let it get to her. She took what she could get. "Now then, what kind of clothes are you looking for? I know Sir Alois paid me handsomely, but given what you were wearing when you came in, I have absolutely no idea what I'm working with here!"

He paused momentarily. "Actually, would you mind if I borrowed your old clothing?"

"Knock yourself out," Masaomi shrugged. So long as he didn't touch her jacket or scarf, she didn't care one way or the other. "And I'm not really picky about my clothes, just so long as they're not likely to give me a rash or they're too tight. If you're asking about colors, though, I'm a little partial to black and red."

"Simple enough," Francois remarked. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Masaomi left the store with her old clothes now in the hands of Francois. She was slightly curious to know what he intended to do with them, but she reasoned that he most likely wanted to see what kinds of materials they were made from. Maybe he would even try and reverse engineer said clothing? The idea that she may or may not be responsible for _denim_ clothes becoming a thing was enough to make the college girl do a double-take before remembering that she was in what qualified for medieval times. The clothing they had here was definitely good, the uniforms worn by the Church officials and students of the Officer's Academy being proof of that, but she doubted she would be seeing leather and denim articles anytime soon.

Alois was waiting for her outside the shop. He wasn't alone either as he apparently found company in the form of the mercenary woman from before. Masaomi hadn't gotten a proper look at her before, what with her suffering from a migraine and having been attacked by bandits and all. She was young, maybe a little older than her, skin fair and hair dark green, cascading down her shoulders. A coat with the sleeves cut open at the armpits was fixed to her shoulders. Her attire was definitely not something from medieval times, and that breastplate did little to hide her curves.

"Finished sorting everything out in there?" Alois asked upon noticing her. She nodded, eliciting a wide-eared smile from the man. "Glad to hear it!"

"Was I intruding?" the mercenary asked.

Alois shook his head. "Oh no, Byleth, you just caught me running an errand and helping this little lady find some decent clothes for herself. Hm, now that I think about it, you two haven't been properly introduced!"

"Well, we were being attacked," Masaomi pointed out to him before offering the woman a small smile, extending a hand in greeting. "My name is Masaomi, but my friends call me "Masao." I guess you can do the same, miss…?"

"Eisner," the woman shook her head. "Byleth Eisner. Call me Byleth."

Alois patted Byleth's shoulder. "She's the daughter of Captain Jeralt, and she's going to be a teacher here at the Officer's Academy starting tomorrow!"

Masaomi's eyes widened slightly. "You're a teacher?"

"Hardly," Byleth pursed her lips. "Alois recommended me to the archbishop, and she saw fit to put me in her employ. My father, meanwhile, has resumed his duties as Captain of the Knights of Seiros." She turned her head towards the boisterious man responsible for her predicament. "I would like to remind you that I have no experience teaching anyone about politics, unless you're expecting me to train them how to fight. Not that they require it, if they're as good as the three from the other day."

Alois shook his head. "Be that as it may, we're _very_ short on staff, Byleth. Compared to the buffoon who ran and left the students for dead, you were the only alternative!"

"Hold on," Masaomi cut in. "How many teachers _do_ you have here?"

The man sighed deeply. "As ashamed as I am to say it, we only have three teachers." Masaomi balked. Only three teachers at this school?! With so many people?! How was that even possible?! She saw the classrooms on their way to see Rhea, and they were not big whatsoever. At best, they could hold maybe up to twenty or thirty students. "Jeritza von Hrym is our combat instructor, Hanneman von Essar teaches history, Crest theory, Reason Magic instruction, mathematics and social studies, while our nurse, Manuela Casagranda, teaches Faith Magic instruction, biology and anatomy."

The college girl stared blankly at Alois for several seconds, processing this information, then turned to Byleth. "And, what are you going to teach?"

"I have no idea," Byleth answered bluntly. "The only things I know are how to lead a battalion, strategize, maintain weaponry, and kill."

She shuddered at that last one. How could she say that so _easily_? Was mercenary work natural to her? Had she become so desensitized to murder and death that it came easily to her? Masaomi hoped to _god_ she wasn't planning on teaching that to kids anytime soon!

"Let me get this straight. You're planning on having a mercenary, who admits to knowing nothing on politics, social economic theories or history, not even mathematics, just combat-oriented topics and possibly the workings of mercenaries, teach a bunch of students, all of whom are nobility, and three of them just so happen to be the heirs of their respective countries."

Alois's cheeks turned slightly red. "Y-yes?"

_I can't judge. I can't judge. I can't judge._ Masaomi repeated herself while biting the inside of her cheek. She was an outsider who had very little information about this world to work with. She didn't want to risk alienating someone by criticizing their choices, especially when said people were her best chance at finding her friends and finding a way back home.

Instead of lambasting the poor knight for his decision, she settled for a sigh and a shake of the head. "You know what? Forget it. Let's just head on back. I feel exhausted all of a sudden."

"I-I see…" Alois coughed nervously into his hand. "Alright, then! Byleth, will you be returning with us?"

The green-haired woman nodded. "Yes. I've finished with my tasks for the day. The archbishop wants me to get to know the students before I'm asked to select a house to instruct."

Alois perked up slightly. "Is that so?" Masaomi could see the gears turning inside his head before a metaphorical lightbulb shined above his head. "In that case, might I ask that you take Masao with you? Since she'll be staying at the Monastery, it would be a good opportunity for her to get know the students."

_And hopefully figure something out while I'm at it…_ Masaomi thought.

She just hoped that she did not end up insulting a noble to his face. She liked having her head attached.

* * *

The first house Byleth chose to investigate and meet with was the Black Eagles house. The first person they met was none other than Edelgard von Hresvelg, princess of the Adrestian Empire and future Emperor in the making.

They found her in the mess hall, speaking with a guy who looked as if he hadn't been out in the sun in _months_ with how pasty his skin looked. His hair curved his cheeks and his eyes were cold and narrow, analyzing and taking in every detail in his surroundings as though he were plotting a countermeasure in case things went awry.

"Ah, it's you two!" Edelgard exclaimed when she saw them. "Byleth and Kanai, wasn't it?"

"Masaomi Kanai, nice to meet you. Again."

Edelgard smiled thinly. "Indeed. I must thank you again for helping me when you did. I never expected to come across a metal monster, much less find myself being protected by one of the Masked Knights of legend."

Masaomi felt her cheeks burn. She had forgotten that Zero-One was a historical figure, and _oh shit everyone was staring at her_. They already knew about her! Double shit!

"It-it was nothing, honest!" Masaomi said hastily in embarrassment. "And believe me when I say that I had no idea how that belt even landed in my lap. I just got lucky, I guess…?"

"Is that so? Hm, interesting…" Edelgard looked at her in curiosity, looking as if she wished to say something else before shrugging her shoulders. "In any event, forgive me for not introducing him sooner. This is my retainer, Hubert von Vestra."

The vampire smiled ever so slightly, never quite reaching his eyes. "I am Hubert." His voice was quiet, but there was a hint of danger that warned Masaomi not to overstep her bounds lest she find herself decapitated. "Allow me to thank you personally for defending Lady Edelgard in my stead. I shall repay this debt one day."

"He's been in service to my family ever since I was a child. I wouldn't be here without him," Edelgard boasted, though her smile suggested that it was hardly an exaggeration. "By the way, Miss Eisner-"

"Byleth, please."

The princess nodded. "Very well, then. I heard that you've been offered a teaching position here. A shame. I had hoped you would have accepted my offer to return with me to the Empire."

"Apologies, Your Grace. However, my loyalty lies with my employer."

"Call me Edelgard, I insist. Especially as you will be my teacher here in the coming days. I take it you're getting familiar with the campus and learning about the students?" Byleth nodded. At this, Edelgard smiled. "I can tell you a little about my house, if you'd like. Or, more specifically, some of the more colorful members of our band."

"And by that, she means the more troublesome ones," Hubert chuckled. "Aside from myself and Lady Edelgard, there are six notable members of the Black Eagles House. One is Ferdinand von Aegir, son of Duke Ludwig von Aegir and the Prime Minister of Adrestia. Fair warning when you meet him, Professor, he has a bad habit of boasting of the responsibilities of the nobility. Just let it go in one ear and out the other. You'll spare yourself some suffering."

"The second is Bernadetta von Varley. She's something of a recluse, and more often than not, you'll find her hiding away in her room during free periods. She's a sweet girl at heart, however, so please be patient when dealing with her. There's also Dorothea Arnault, a songstress from an opera company. She has a bit of a habit teasing others, but she means well. She's also the one in charge of ensuring Bernadetta arrives to class."

"Next is Petra Macneary, who hails from the vassal state of Brigid," Hubert continued from Edelgard's list of introductions. "She still has troubles understanding the language, so you can expect her to say some awkward phrases." He paused briefly and gave Masaomi a slight glance. "You, on the other hand, seem to be fluent enough in the language. Perhaps you can offer her some tutoring."

Masaomi paused at that. Was she really speaking so fluently in their language? To her they were talking in perfect Japanese. She also noticed how Edelgard was addressing herself with _watakushi_, which was incredibly formal and polite in contrast to how she almost always talked about herself using _atai_, something she unfortunately picked up from her sister.

"I'll…see what I can do?" she offered hesitantly. She made a mental note to visit the library and see if they had any books about the language.

Edelgard resumed the conversation. "The last two are Caspar von Bergliez and Linhardt von Hevring. Caspar is rather rambunctious and outgoing, and has something of a chip on his shoulder, but he isn't the type to allow injustice to occur in front of him. Linhardt, on the other hand, is something of a sloth. He almost always finds everything to be boring to him and would rather sleep all day unless the topic is about Crests or something of interest to him."

"Wow, talk about a colorful bunch," Masaomi remarked.

Edelgard laughed softly. "You aren't wrong. Compared to them, the rest of my house seems fairly normal, but I imagine once you come to know us better, you'll understand our charm." She glanced at the large clock hanging above the entrance into the mess hall. "The free period will be over soon. Why don't you meet with Claude and Dimitri?"

"I planned on doing that," Byleth nodded. "Thank you for your time, Edelgard."

Edelgard bid Byleth and Masaomi farewell and watched them leave the mess hall. Once they were gone, she turned to Hubert. "What did you think?"

"Hard to say, really," Hubert shrugged. "That girl was rather easy to read. That mercenary, on the other hand, was completely stone-faced. I can't think on what she might be thinking. On that note, I can't even understand the logic behind this course of action. Even if she is the daughter of the Blade Breaker, hiring a _mercenary_ as an _instructor_?"

"It _is_ an odd move, I will admit," Edelgard agreed in equal curiosity. "But perhaps we will see the reason for the archbishop's decision soon enough."

* * *

The next house Byleth chose to investigate was the Blue Lions. The house leader, Dimitri, was in one of the classrooms when they found him, speaking with a pretty boy with messy red hair. From the look on the blonde prince's face when they arrived, it was clear he was becoming exasperated with his friend before he noticed Byleth and Masaomi approaching. The latter giggled when she saw the visible glow of relief in his eyes when they made their way toward him.

"Ah, it's you two!" Dimitri smiled. "It's good to see you again. Miss Kanai and Miss Eisner, yes?"

"It's Masaomi and Byleth, actually," the girl spoke up on Byleth's behalf. "And Dimitri, right?"

"Yes! I'm glad you remembered me." It was somewhat hard not to, seeing as how he was a prince and he was one of the first people she met when she got here. "Let me introduce you two. This is Sylvain, a friend of mine and a member of the Blue Lions house."

"Hello there!" Pretty Boy smiled a charming smile that would made women swoon at his feet. "I hear you lovely ladies saved our dear prince's bacon the other night. Many thanks for that. Dimitri can be a bit of a handful sometimes. I'd be happy to share some embarrassing stories over dinner, if you'd like."

_Wow, forward much?_

Barely even a day, and she was being hit on. She would admit Sylvain had a pretty face, but his attempt just now was…something even an amateur playboy could have done, really. Or so Koko would have said had she been here. She would definitely have had some choice words to say to him too, if not outright tear his ass a new one before introducing him to the host of that one club she frequented with her boyfriend so he could learn the proper art of picking up ladies and treating them as if they were goddesses.

On reflex, Masaomi gave him the Pick-Up Rating. "Eh, four out of ten."

Sylvain and Dimitri blinked. Byleth just tilted her head in confusion, not really understanding what was going on.

"Excuse me?" Sylvain asked in befuddlement.

Masaomi sighed. "Four out of ten: One being _that was the worst pick up line ever_ and ten being _where and when did you want to meet_? You're handsome, I'll give you that, but I don't think you'll be picking up chicks anytime soon if that's the kind of speeches you're giving them."

It took her four seconds to realize she just said that to someone who was probably a noble and could very easily call to have her head chopped off for the hell of it. When she realized this fact, the damage was done. Sylvain looked as if he had just been physically slapped and Dimitri was staring at her with wide-eyes. Then she realized that this guy was friends with a freaking prince and he had just insulted his friend while in his presence.

_Fuck! Me and my big mouth!_

She opened her mouth to apologize, if only in the possibly vain hope she wouldn't be sent to the guillotine, when Dimitri…laughed? Sylvain looked betrayed and glared at the prince and Masaomi just stared at him in disbelief, unsure whether or not she was really seeing Dimitri laugh at her insulting his friend to his face.

"_Really_?"

"I-I'm sorry," Dimitri gasped for breath. "It's just, I didn't think anyone was that critical and sharp tongued when it came to his attempts except for Ingrid." He shook his head, smiling wider than he had before. "Thank you greatly, Masaomi. I truly and honestly needed that."

Sylvain sighed. "Betrayed by my own prince and future king. Gotta admit, that hurts man."

Byleth cleared her throat. "If I may?"

Dimitri straightened himself out. "Yes, of course. I heard you accepted a teaching position here, yes? I take it you wish to know about my house, the Blue Lions?"

"Got anyone noteworthy?" Masaomi asked.

"I can name a few who might be worth your attention, including Sylvain here."

"How about some proper introductions, then?" Sylvain coughed. The charming smile he had on previously was gone, much to Masaomi's relief, and the smile he wore now seemed more natural and pleasant. "My name is Sylvain Jose Gautier, heir to House Gautier. I'm studying here at the Officer's Academy with my friends Ingrid and Felix. It's nice to meet you, Professor Byleth."

"The two he mentioned are Felix Hugo Fraldarius and Ingrid Brandl Galatea," Dimitri added with a fond smile, though Masaomi caught a glimpse of sadness swimming in those blue pools of his. "The four of us have been friends since childhood. Ingrid is heir to House Galatea and hopes to become a knight in sworn service to the Kingdom of Faerghus."

"Aside from the four of us, there are four others. One is Mercedes von Martritz, who happens to be the oldest member of our house. She's kind of a mother hen, but Goddess have mercy upon you if you manage to provoke her. Trust me, she can be quite terrifying when sufficiently angered. There's also Ashe Ubert Gaspard, heir to House Gaspard. He's actually adopted, but he's a cool kid who knows his way around a bow."

"There's also Annette Fantine Dominic, one of our brightest. She's talented in the magical arts, perhaps even the best in the entire school, though she would claim otherwise. Lastly is my friend and retainer, Dedue Molinaro. He's a man of few words, but he's loyal. _Too loyal_ in my opinion. Speaking of, Dedue also wished to pass along a message to you if I ever saw you before he did. He says he wishes to repay you for saving my life the other day. I told him not to worry about it, but he's quite insistent."

Masaomi giggled. "I'll keep that in mind, Dimitri-sama."

"Please, call me Dimitri! I may be a prince, but here, I'm a student like everyone else. Speaking of, are you enrolling in the Officer's Academy as well, Masaomi?"

She shook her head. "No. Rhea-dono offered me housing, but I don't want to feel like I'm mooching off her kindness, so I'm thinking of trying something to repay her kindness."

"I see." Dimitri glanced at the clock ticking away on the wall. "It looks like break period is almost over. If you want to know about the Golden Deer House, you'll find Claude outside. I saw him speaking with one of his housemates, if you're interested."

Byleth bowed her head. "Thank you, Dimitri."

"No, thank you, Professor. I do hope you choose to tutor the Blue Lions!" Dimitri told her and bade her farewell.

Sylvain watched both women leave while sighing, running a hand through his hair. "Shot down before I even had a chance. Man, that girl does not mince words."

"To be fair, you _were_ asking for it."

"…she wasn't wrong, I guess. Thinking on it, my game was pretty weak." The pretty boy smiled to himself as though he figured out a course of action. "I haven't met a girl like her in a while. If my weakest is a four, then I wonder what constitutes a full ten?"

Dimitri stared flatly at his house's resident playboy before he hanged his head in shame. "I swear, one of these days…!"

* * *

The last individual Byleth and Masaomi spoke to regarding the students of the Officer's Academy was none other than Claude, who they found speaking with a flamboyant-looking boy with, in Masaomi's biased opinion, the most ugly-looking bowl-cut hairdo she had ever seen that matched his handsome mug. That being said, he carried a rather pompous and arrogant look that dampened the charm.

"How many times must I say it, Claude?" the flamboyant boy seemed agitated for whatever reason. "No matter how you spin this, you're in the wrong."

Claude rolled his eyes. "You've said as much for the hundredth time, Lorenz, and your council has been heard, loud and clear. Now put a sock on it for a moment, will ya? We got visitors." The flamboyant man scowled and looked ready to argue, only stopping when he saw the two women approaching them. Claude grinned and raised a hand in greeting. "Heya, Masaomi. Byleth. Been a while since we last saw each other. Fun night the other day, huh?"

Masaomi glared flatly. "You call being chased by bandits _fun_? If that's your idea of enjoying the evening, I hate to see what constitutes as a bad time!"

"Believe me, miss, you don't want to know," the flamboyant boy sighed. "At any rate, who might you two be? New students perhaps?"

"Friends I made when me and the royal highnesses had our necks threatened. The foreign lady with the scarf is Masaomi Kanai, and the mercenary is the Blade Breaker's Daughter, Byleth. Who just so happens to be our new teacher."

The flamboyant boy's eyes widened and immediately straightened himself out. "I-is that so? It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Lorenz! Charmed, I'm sure!"

"So, what brings you here?" Claude asked.

"I will be asked to instruct one of the houses, and the archbishop told me it would be a good idea to learn about the students," Byleth replied.

The mischievous teen nodded. "Ah, I see. Have you already asked about the Black Eagles and Blue Lions?" Masaomi nodded. "Well, there's not much to say about the Golden Deer aside from the fact that we have more commoners in our house than we do nobles, though honestly, it just depends on your definition of _noble_. On the one side are the blue bloods like Lorenz here, and on the other end, there are the sons and daughters of influential merchants who have some political clout."

Masaomi tilted her head. "The Alliance doesn't have a ruler like the Empire or Kingdom, right?"

"That's correct," Lorenz puffed his chest. "We serve no king or Emperor and have pledged our loyalty to ourselves and to one another. That said we do have a leading figure in the form of House Riegan who, regrettably, has chosen _this_ louse to be its heir."

Lorenz leveled a glare at Claude, who merely grinned. "Aw, you're too kind, Lorenz! Anyway, if you want the more interesting bunch, I'd be happy to tell you. Let's see… Of the top of my head, the first person that comes to mind is Hilda Valentine Goneril. She's lazy and likes to have other people do her work, but she can be reliable in a pinch. And contrary to her claims of being _delicate_, she's anything but! She has a nasty right hook, that girl. There's also Raphael Kirsten. He's from a merchant family, and he's the biggest eater out of everyone in the academy. He also likes to brag about his muscles too."

"If we're speaking of unique characters from our house, I believe I can name a few others," Lorenz offered. "Two I can think of are Marianne von Edmund and Leonie Pineli. Marianne is a woman of few words, but she has an incredible way of handling animals, and the loveliest of singing voices. Leonie is a bit of a rarity in that she doesn't hail from a merchant family or a noble house, but was able to afford coming here thanks to the contributions of her village. On another note that might be of interest to you, Professor, she claimed that she once studied under Captain Jeralt."

Byleth hummed. "I believe my father may have mentioned her in passing on occasion. Are there any other noteworthy students in the Golden Deer?"

"Just two. Ignatz Victor and Lysithea von Ordelia. Ignatz is from a family of merchants and came here to study to become a knight, but if you ask me, he's more interested in pursuing the canvas and brush. Seriously, ask him to show you some of his art pieces. He's got an amazing talent for painting. And speaking of talent, Lysithea is actually a few years younger than us, but she's a wiz when it comes to anything magic. Hell, she'll talk your ear off if you ask her about magic theorem if you aren't careful. Oh, and word of warning! Don't treat her like she's a kid unless you fancy being wailed on."

Lorenz gave Claude a pointed look. "You say that, and yet you tease her when given the slightest opportunity."

"Because it's fun, duh!" The nobleman rolled his eyes, eliciting a laugh from the trickster in response. "That's all about the Golden Deer that I can think of at the moment. Any other questions?" Byleth shook her head. Masaomi had nothing else to ask about either, having learned about as much as she needed to. Though she idly wondered about whether or not she would be able to meet some of the students, especially Ignatz. While she was no painter, she always did appreciate a good artwork when she saw one.

The bell rang, heralding the end of the students' free period. Shortly after the bell resounded, several students began making their way towards the classrooms.

"Looks like that's it," Claude remarked. "Ah, oh well. Maybe next time. I hope you'll give my house a shot, Teach." He gave the woman a wink. "You, me, and the Deer? I think we'd be great for each other."

* * *

An hour after Byleth met with the house leaders, the former mercenary had been called upon by the archbishop to finally decide which house she would teach. While she met with Rhea and Seteth to discuss the matter, Masaomi was left outside the room and wait until it Rhea called for her. Apparently, the archbishop had decided on something for her to do in exchange for her free housing here at the monastery.

While she waited, Masaomi thought of the possible work she would have to do. Ideally, she hoped that it would be something as mundane as washing clothes or working in the kitchens and not in the stables. She certainly didn't want the job of cleaning up animal manure or tending to them. She had passed by the stables during Alois' tour and saw honest-to-god _dragons_ sitting in the stables alongside the Pegasus.

As fun as the idea of cleaning a dragon's scales was, she would much rather stay away from something that could bite her head off.

_Working in a kitchen might be a little more difficult, but I think I might be able to adapt pretty quickly,_ she thought to herself. She didn't notice a green-haired girl making her way towards her. _Er, then again, I didn't cook very much while I was living on my own. Yumo pretty much did all the cooking except for the rare times when we went out for junk food and takeout._

Her stomach rumbled as the memory of that unhealthy yet delicious food came to her mind. Drool dribbled from the corner of her mouth. "What wouldn't I give for a-"

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

"Eek!" Masaomi jumped and snapped out of her daydreams. In front of her was a girl, maybe 16 or so, with long lime-green hair not unlike Rhea or Seteth's, her large eyes of matching color and full of wonderful curiosity. "H-holy crap, you scared me. Where did you come from?"

The girl smiled bashfully. "Forgive me for startling you; I just happened to see you standing here by yourself. Are you waiting for someone?"

"N-not exactly. Rhea-dono asked me to come here, so I'm waiting for her to wrap up her talk with Byleth-sensei."

"Professor Byleth?" the girl tilted her head. "Oh, do you mean the mercenary my brother mentioned?"

"Your brother?"

The door swung open. A guard stepped out and addressed Masaomi, "The archbishop will see you now, Lady Kanai."

"Oh, er, r-right," the college girl nodded awkwardly before bowing her head. "It was nice meeting you, er…"

"Flayn! Please, call me Flayn. Are you are?"

"Masaomi Kanai. Nice to meet you, Flayn."

Masaomi followed after the woman as the doors shut closed behind her. Rhea and Seteth were standing before Byleth and two others, who Masaomi assumed were the other teachers here at the Officer's Academy. One was an elderly man with graying hair with a long brown coat over a simple gray suit while the other was a middle-aged woman with chin-length brown hair and a rather revealing green dress, a white coat hanging from her elbows.

"I apologize for the wait, young Kanai," Rhea said. "I hope you did not wait long."

Masaomi shook her head. "No, it was fine. I understand this was important."

"Is she the girl the whole academy has been talking about nonstop?" the older woman asked the archbishop. Rhea nodded. The woman smiled and bowed her head to Masaomi. "You're younger than I thought you were. I'm Manuela, the head nurse. And, as of today, the teacher in charge of the Blue Lions House."

The old man nodded his head to her in greeting. "And I am Hanneman, the professor in charge of the Golden Deer. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, young Kanai."

"The pleasure is mine, Hanneman-sensei, Manuela-sensei," Masaomi smiled before looking at the mercenary. "I guess you're in charge of the Black Eagles then, Byleth-sensei?"

Byleth nodded. "That would be correct."

"If I may?" Seteth cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Now then, regarding your stay here at the monastery, Masaomi…"

"Actually, about that…" The girl winced as the man's eyes zeroed in on her. She could sense the distrust radiating from him, clearly waiting for her to screw up and maybe give him a reason to kick her out. Swallowing the nervous lump in her throat, Masaomi continued. "I'd hate to just take your kindness for granted, so um…i-is there anything I can do to help out around the monastery? Preferably in the kitchens? I mean, granted, I'm not much of a cook and all, but I-"

Rhea held up a hand and she stopped. "Alois already brought the matter to my attention, Masaomi. And as it turns out, I believe I have something that may benefit you. Tell me, how do you feel of helping young Byleth instruct the Black Eagle house?"

"…_huh?!_"

* * *

**JIKAI, KAMEN RIDER ZERO-ONE!**

"Wait, you mean _she's_ our new Professor?!"

"Well, aren't you a dear?"

"Say, you're the one who donned the Masked Knight Zero's belt, isn't that right?"

"If you or that new professor prove to be a detriment to Lady Edelgard…"

"W-wait, hang on a sec-! Time out-!"

_**The First Day! Learning to Spread your Wings**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Aaand we're back.

It's been a while since I came back to this story, and I'm so happy I did. Especially since Kamen Rider Zero-One has finished its run not too long ago. Which, of course, means that I am now free to fully plan this story out to its fullest. I should, of course, mention that the majority of Part I has been planned out while Part II is still in the works.

Regarding Masao using Japanese honorifics, which is something a few readers may find to be slightly annoying or unnecessary, she won't use it very often. At best, she'll only use honorifics for people in high positions of power or those whose positions deserve some level of respect, like Rhea and Seteth or the teachers.

I'm sure everyone knows what some of the honorifics mean, but for those who don't, "-sama" and "-dono" are terms of respect for those in higher power. "-dono" is particularly used for those in high status in general, while "-sama" is used for anyone with a position of power in general and is generally higher-ranking than you.

(Before anyone asks, _I am not a native Japanese speaker and my language is rusty at best. If this is wrong in any way, PLEASE CORRECT ME AT ONCE_.)

The next few chapters are mostly build-up and downtime for Masaomi to get adjusted to her life in the monastery and how to fight properly (both in and out of suit). Masaomi's segment will cover the first two chapters of Three Houses until we reach Episode 2, which will focus on Kurogasa and Castel Gaspard and the Blue Lions.

A few things to say before I end this. I am currently helping Fenikkusumaru, or KR Duelist as he is now called, in writing a Three Houses/Build crossover. The first chapter is already complete, but to my knowledge, he has yet to publish the story and I do not know if he has any plans to do so at the moment on account of the negative reception he has been receiving on this site.

I am also planning a Kamen Rider Zero-One x My Hero Academia crossover, which you might know of already if you have read my profile. MHA: Find a New Life will be posted on both this site and on Spacebattles, but as for when the story will be published, I do not have a set date and am currently focused on finalizing my plans for the arc.

That is it for now. If you have any questions about this story, please head over to the Kamen Rider Zero-One: Edge of Dawn Q&A thread over on Spacebattles, and I'll answer them to the best of my ability. Be warned that the Q&A thread also has lore for the story and background information on the Driver's existences and past users, so please beware of spoilers for Three Houses.

This story also has a TV Tropes page, so maybe check it out and add to it?


End file.
